


THE BOYZ AND PENTAGON ONE-SHOT SMUT COLLECTION BOOK 1

by Magem10



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 60,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magem10/pseuds/Magem10
Summary: ONLY PENTAGON AND THE BOYZ ONE-SHOT SMUT COLLECTION.
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Reader, Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Reader, Choi Chanhee | New/Reader, Ji Changmin | Q/Reader, Jung Wooseok/Reader, Kang Hyunggu | Kino/Reader, Kim Sunwoo (The Boyz)/Reader, Kim Younghoon (The Boyz)/Reader, Ko Shinwon/Reader, Lee Hwitaek | Hui/Reader, Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Reader, Lee Juyeon (The Boyz)/Reader, Lee Sangyeon/Reader, Moon Hyungseo | Kevin/Reader, Son Youngjae | Eric/Reader, Yan An/Reader, Yang Hongseok/Reader, Yeo Changgu | Yeo One/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Yuto (Pentagon) - Got the wrong idea - M

****WARNING: DETAILED SMUT SCENES AND FOUL LANGUAGE AHEAD!** **

****AUTHOR’S NOTE: To be honest, I did a random name picker where I list the names all of The Boyz and Pentagon names to know the order of who will I make a scenario and Yuto was the first one to be picked and he is part of my top 5 bias in Pentagon. I hope you like my scenario for Yuto! Thanks :)** **

****Note: L/N/Y/N - it means insert your “last name/your name”** **

****

Y/N is searching for something on the internet and her friend named Eri noticed that she was glued to her laptop for a long time and…

"Hey, Y/N! what are you doing? You seemed to be searching for something on the internet,” Eri said.

"I am just searching for foreign language classes. Because you know, I really like learning other languages,” Y/N said.

“Oh! An online foreign language course?” Eri asked.

“Yup! To be honest, I think I will be more focused if the instructor will be willing to teach me here in my place so, that the instructor can monitor whatever exercises he/she wants me to answer and also, he/she can hear my voice clearly if we will practice for a conversation because sometimes the internet connection is not stable and it will be a hassle for me and the instructor," Y/N said.

"Well, you have a point Y/N. Good luck in searching for the right language instructor you will meet here. I will go now and my brother called me to go home now because we still have some things to do in the house," Eri said.

“Okay! Take care and have a nice day Eri!” Y/N said as she smiled at her.

“Okay! Bye! Have a nice day too Y/N!” Eri said as she smiled back and left her in her house. As she continued to search foreign language classes, she saw one website of a foreign language institute and she saw the available classes are only Japanese language classes and the rest of other languages are already out of slots for classes and it was an intensive/one-on-one class with the instructor and…

"Well, It's not bad. I should also learn Japanese and the instructor will be more focused on me if I will be only the student. I should just enroll and I know I will be enjoying this class!" Y/N said to herself and smiled and just registered herself for the class. As for Eri who is now in the house, she is searching for her older brother named Yuto but he is nowhere to be seen so she decided to call him.

_THEIR CONVERSATION…_

_Yuto: Hey, Eri!_

_Eri: I thought you are home now and we will do something today._

_Yuto: I am sorry suddenly Kino called me today and I have to do something here in the institute. Don’t worry, next time I will make it up to you. I promise!_

_Eri: Fine! You are always busy! I shouldn’t have left Y/N in her house._

_Yuto: Did you go to her house?_

_Eri: Yup! Why? Do you like my friend?_

_Yuto: What? No! I am just asking, that’s all._

_Eri: Are you sure about that? I know that I haven’t introduced you to Y/N but sometimes you see her when I am with her and also, you two didn’t have a chance to meet once, because you were always busy with your classes._

_Yuto: I know that. But Eri, I really have to finish my Japanese class modules for now, okay? I will really make it up to you._

_Eri: Okay! Take care!_

_Yuto: Okay! Take care too, my little sister!_

_END OF CONVERSATION._

After Yuto had a conversation with his younger sister, he went back to work on his lesson plan for his Japanese class and he suddenly saw on their web portal that someone enrolled for the Japanese class and he saw the name of the enrollee and it was…

"Oh! It's Y/N! I should take this class and I can meet her every day to teach her in her house," Yuto thought and one of his friends, Kino is also a Japanese instructor and Yuto saw that Kino was about to take the class of Y/N and suddenly…

“Kino, I will take that class!” Yuto said then Kino was surprised at his sudden statement.

“Huh? I thought you don’t have time this week? Then suddenly, you want to take this class?” Kino said as he looked at him.

"Umm… My friend suddenly sent me a message a while ago that he can't meet me this week because he has other plans. So, I will take that class. Please!" Yuto said and Kino just chuckled.

"Are you sure that, your friend has other plans? Or do you know personally the student that enrolled now?" Kino said as he slightly smirked at him.

"No! I don't know personally the student. I swear. Come on, Kino! Let me take that class. Since I am free for the next few days!" Yuto said as he tried to smile at Kino.

"Okay! If you said so Yuto. I will let you take this class with Ms. (L/N/Y/N). But where will the classes be held?" Kino asked.

“I am thinking that I can visit her place. It will be more effective if I will meet her personally so, that it will not be difficult for her to ask questions to me.” Yuto said as he smiled at him.

“Well, you have a point, you can just send her an email or a message to her today. So, that you can inform her that you will teach her in her place.” Kino said.

“Okay! Thanks for letting me take that class. I have to inform her now.” Yuto said and Kino nodded. Then Yuto sent her a message and Y/N received it and she read as…

**_**"Good afternoon, Ms. Y/N thank you for enrolling in our Japanese classes. I would like to inform you that I will visit you at your house for classes next week. Have a nice day! - Mr. Adachi Yuto"** _ **

"Oh! I wonder what he looks like! I will be very inspired if he’s handsome. Well, what matters is that I should just enjoy classes.” Y/N thought and she replied to the message:

**_**“Okay! Thank you, Mr. Adachi Yuto! See you next week and have a nice day! - Y/N”** _ **

As Yuto saw her message…

“Great! I will see her starting next week!” Yuto thought and smiled at the message. The next day, while Y/N is going home, she is going to ride a bus and as she went inside the bus, someone saw her and…

"I didn't expect that Y/N will ride a bus at this time. I should just relax and don't look at her," Yuto thought as he just looks at the window of the bus. Then Y/N sat where she is in the same row with Yuto but on the other side of it and she just sat beside the window. Then Y/N noticed the man across her and looked at him.

"It seems he is a college teacher and he is handsome too! I will never miss a class if he is really my professor! Oh well, I shouldn't mind him," Y/N thought and just looked out the window. Then after a few minutes, when they are approaching their second bus stop, she saw Eri who is waiting for someone but Eri didn't see her inside the bus.

“I wonder who Eri is waiting for,” Y/N thought and suddenly she felt the man across her stood up and get off the bus but she was shocked that the man approached her friend, Eri and both of them smiled at each other and the man put his arms around her.

"The handsome professor is Eri's boyfriend? Why didn't she told me about that? Oh well, I should ask her sometime about it." Y/N thought.

FAST FORWARD…

It’s the day of Y/N’s first day of her one-on-one Japanese class and while Y/N is waiting for her instructor, she is preparing all the things that she will use for the classes and then someone pressed the doorbell and as she opened it, she was shocked and Yuto is smiling at her brightly.

“What? Eri’s boyfriend is a Japanese language instructor? Wow! She is very lucky!” Y/N thought and just smiled back at him.

“Good afternoon Ms. Y/N! I am Mr. Adachi Yuto your Japanese language instructor for today but you can just call me Yuto,” Yuto said and smiled at her.

"Gosh! He has a low and husky voice and I will hear it every day! Eri is very lucky to have him!" Y/N thought.

"Good afternoon Yuto! Come in!" Y/N said and smiled back at him. Then Yuto went inside her house and he sat first on the sofa and…

"Wait, I will just bring my things here," Y/N said and Yuto nodded. As he waits for her to come back into the living room, he saw some photos of her with Eri.

"Eri is really close to her and I am glad that I finally met her." Yuto thought. When Y/N went back to the living room...

"Yuto, we can start the lesson right away," Y/N said as she smiled at him.

“Oh! Okay! I am glad that you are excited to learn other languages.” Yuto said.

“Yup! That’s why I enrolled for a language class especially Japanese.” Y/N said.

“Well, that’s great! We should start then,” Yuto said as he smiled at her and Y/N nodded. As Yuto continues to teach her, he is very happy that she is a fast learner. Then while Y/N is writing in her notes, he keeps staring at her and Y/N felt it and she gulped.

"She is so beautiful and I am glad I will able to see her every day." Yuto thought.

“Umm… Yuto I am already finished with the exercises that you gave to me.” Y/N said as she smiled at her and gave the notebook to him and Yuto just smiled at her and nodded and took the notebook from her and as he checked her work…

“Wow! I bet in no time you will be fluent in Japanese and you are a fast learner!” Yuto said.

"Thanks, Yuto! You are a good teacher that's why I can learn the language fast," Y/N said.

“Oh! Thank you for your compliment Y/N! But you are not uncomfortable with me, right?” Yuto asked as he looked at her.

“Don’t worry Yuto. I am comfortable with you.” Y/N said as she just smiled at him.

“That’s great! We should have some break,” Yuto said.

“You’re right! I will just order food for us,” Y/N said.

“I will order food for us, Y/N! Also, I will pay for it.” Yuto said as he winked at her and she blushed.

"I should think that he has already a girlfriend and that is, Eri. I shouldn't fall in love with this man," Y/N thought.

“Okay! Thanks again Yuto!” Y/N said as she just smiled at him. In a few minutes, their food arrived and while both of them eating their food and having a break…

“Yuto, I am sorry to ask you this question. Do you have a girlfriend?” Y/N asked and Yuto was surprised at her question and just chuckled.

“Nope! I don’t have Y/N, why did you ask?” Yuto said as he looked at her and it was Y/N’s turn to be surprised at his answer and…

“I am just curious. But I thought you have a girlfriend?’ Y/N asked and he slightly laughed at her.

"No, I really don't have a girlfriend, and also, why did you think I have a girlfriend?" Yuto said and Y/N suddenly can't look at him and she unconsciously bite her lips and Yuto noticed it.

"Is she suddenly nervous now? Also, can she just stop biting her lip? It makes me kinda uncomfortable." Yuto thought.

"Umm… To be honest, I saw you on the bus and when you get off at a bus stop, I saw you approached my friend, Eri, and also, you two seems sweet to each other," Y/N said and Yuto laughed at her and she was surprised at her reaction.

"It seems her attention when we are on the bus is on me. That's interesting." Yuto thought.

“Why are you laughing?” Y/N said and Yuto just looked at her still smiling.

“Eri is my younger sister and I am her older brother. To be honest, I know that you are friends with my sister but I bet she didn’t mention me to you. Am I right?” Yuto asked and Y/N can’t hide her embarrassment to the point she can’t look at him.

“Umm… You’re right! Eri didn’t mention you to me at all.” Y/N said and Yuto smirked and looked at her and as he going closer to her, Y/N gulped and…

“You know, after what you told me. I am thinking why are you kinda bothered when you saw me with my sister. Tell me, Y/N.” Yuto said as his face is getting closer to her and smirked at her and Y/N was really shocked at his sudden actions but she didn’t move a bit even though their faces are really close to each other where their lips are about touch and the living room’s temperature is rising.

“You are not going to answer me, Y/N? Or should I just confess to you, right now?” Yuto said.

“What are you talking about?” Y/N said.

"Y/N, I saw you every time with my sister and I fell in love with you for a long time," Yuto said and Y/N was surprised at his confession but when she was about to talk, Yuto suddenly kissed her passionately and Y/N just responded to the kiss and he slightly pushed her in the sofa and he went above her as they continue to make-out then Yuto's hands going under her shirt and cupped her clothed breast and squeezed it and Y/N moaned into the kiss that made him slip his tongue in her mouth and he dominated the kiss to the point he bites her lips that made her moan slightly and they suddenly stopped kissing and they looked at each other.

“You want to go further?” Yuto asked as he continued to stare at her with lust in his eyes.

"Yes! to be honest, I like you too Yuto," Y/N said and Yuto smiled at her.

“I love you Y/N!” Yuto said.

"I love you too Yuto!" Y/N said as they smiled at each other. Then both of them undress each other and after they remove their clothes, they stare at each other's body with admiration and…

“Oh shit! He’s so perfect and his body is a masterpiece!” Y/N thought and Yuto noticed that she was still staring at him.

"Staring too much baby girl? You will have this body today. Also, you are very sexy Y/N," Yuto said as he licked his lips and Y/N blushed at his compliment. Then he went above her again and he kissed her neck that made her moan his name softly and ran her hands on his broad back. As he continues to kiss her neck, he also licks and bites it that made a hickey on her neck and his tongue and lips trace some kisses on her jawline and collarbones. Then his kisses went to her breast and he sucks one of her breasts that made her moan his name again and one of his hands squeezes and massages her another breast.

“Ugh! Yuto, More!” Y/N said and Yuto smirked at her words.

“Sensitive huh? I like that,” Yuto said as he just continued to give attention to her breast where he sucks, licks, and bites her nipples that made her moan loudly. Then his kisses went to her stomach and he licks and kisses her belly button then he kisses and licks her inner thighs and he spread her legs wide to have a beautiful view of her dripping core.

"Fuck! You're so wet for me Y/N!" Yuto said as he stared at Y/N that made her gulped at the sight of him being between her legs and it was a hot sight for her and Yuto just smirked at her. Then Yuto plunged his tongue to her core that made Y/N plopped her head back into the pillow and moaned again his name. Then Yuto licks and sucks her core at a fast pace that made Y/N gripped the edges of the sofa and her toes were curling because of the intense pleasure she felt because of his tongue that doing it’s magic in her core and suddenly Yuto held her thighs closely to his mouth as he continues to eat her out without mercy, Y/N arched her back violently that made Yuto hum in satisfaction.

“You’re so hot when you are like that! Moan my name like that baby girl!” Yuto said as he continued to eat her out and Y/N felt that her orgasm is approaching and…

"Shit! Yuto I will cum at any moment!" Y/N said.

“Let it go baby girl! I want to taste you more!” Yuto said as he smirked at her. As he continued to eat her out, Y/N cum in his mouth and he sucks all of her juices that made a slurping sound in the living room. After tasting her, he seductively looked at her and licked his lips and Y/N unconsciously bite her lips because of how sexy Yuto was.

"You're so delicious, baby girl!" Yuto said and he went above her again and…

“Are you ready for me, Y/N?” Yuto asked and suddenly Y/N kissed his lips passionately and Yuto was kinda surprised at her actions and they pulled out from the kiss and Yuto smirked at her.

“I am ready as ever, Yuto!” Y/N said.

"Okay! Just hold onto me if you felt some pain," Yuto said and Y/N nodded and he put a condom into his cock then he slowly inserted his cock to her and Y/N yelped in pain and she crawled her hands into his back and Yuto just kissed her neck to distract her from the pain. As he fully inserted his cock into her, Y/N had already adjusted to him and…

“Yuto you can move now,” Y/N said and Yuto just nodded. As he thrust his cock to her at a fast pace, Y/N moaned loudly his name. 

"Fuck! You're so tight Y/N!" Yuto said and suddenly his pace changed into a hard and rough pace that made her scream on top of her lungs because of the intense pleasure that she is feeling right now and both of them tried to have eye contact and his grip on her waist will surely bruise on the other day.

"Fuck! You feel so good, baby girl!" Yuto said and bite his lips as he continued to stare at her with lust and love while he was thrusting at an incredible pace, but Y/N can't make eye contact anymore with him because he became so rough on her and she just closed her eyes and moaned his name like a mantra as she felt her walls is wrecking by his cock. As for Yuto that was also in pure bliss, he also suddenly closed his eyes as he also feels how Y/N's walls are clenching around his cock but as he continued at a rough pace, Y/N is getting started to be oversensitive, and also, both of them are in the edge of having an orgasm. 

“Yuto! I will cum!” Y/N said.

“Me too! Let’s cum together!” Yuto said and in a few thrusts of his cock, they screamed each other's name and both of them cum then Yuto pulled out his cock and removed the condom to him and disposed of the condom and went back to Y/N then he decided to carry Y/N and went to her room and both of them lay in the bed.

“I am sorry if I went rough on you, I just can’t control myself earlier,” Yuto said.

"No, it's okay! To be honest, I love it when you go rough on me," Y/N said as she blushed at what she said and Yuto smirked at her.

“Oh! It means you really like rough, huh? I will give it to you again next time,” Yuto said and winked at her and Y/N blushed again.

“Do whatever you want to me, Yuto!” Y/N said and both of them slightly laughed.

“Okay! If that’s what you want. By the way, it means today we are now in a relationship?” Yuto said as he looked at her.

"Yes, Yuto! Also, I am happy that my boyfriend is the one who will teach me a foreign language to me every day," Y/N said as she smiled at him.

"Me too! I am also happy that I will see you every day. We should rest for now and I will continue the lesson later," Yuto said.

“Okay! I love you Yuto!” Y/N said.

“I love you too Y/N!” Yuto said and kissed her lips and forehead then he hugged her close to his chest and both of them sleep first, to gain energy for the next lesson he will teach to Y/N.

****끝** ** ****THE END** **

****Thank you for reading my** ** ****one-shot** ** ****smut fan fiction of** ** ****Pentagon’s** ** ****Y** ** ****uto** ** ****!** **

****Stay tuned for the next** ** ****member** ** ****! :)** **

****고마워요** ** ****여러분! (Thanks, Everyone!)** **


	2. Juyeon- My dark secret - M

**WARNING: DETAILED SMUT SCENES AND FOUL LANGUAGE AHEAD!**

**AUTHOR’S NOTE: Juyeon is the second chosen member that was picked by the randon name picker that I used. I hope you will like my scenario for my 2nd bias in The Boyz, Juyeon! Thanks everyone! :)**

Y/N with her friend named, Minje went to the coffee shop then Y/N noticed a handsome barista and while they are ordering their drinks, Y/N can’t take off her eyes at him and…

“Umm… Miss, what will you order? Many customers are waiting,” the barista asked and waved his hands in front of her eyes and Y/N snapped out of her thoughts and she saw that the barista is slightly laughing at her and she blushed because of embarrassment.

“Oh, I am sorry! I will order two Mocha frappe, please,” Y/N said and the barista nodded and while he is punching the order, Y/N read his name tag as **_**“Lee Juyeon”**_**.

“Oh! He is Juyeon and he is very handsome,” Y/N thought and slightly smiled. As she pays for the order, she went back to her friend but Juyeon is looking at her.

“I wonder why she stared at me for a long time. Maybe she was attracted to me? Well, she is beautiful though,” Juyeon thought and just smiled and went back to work. As Y/N went back to her friend…

“Hey, Y/N! I saw what the barista did. That was hilarious. But why did you suddenly stared at him for that long?” Minje asked.

“Minje, that barista named Juyeon is really handsome and I think his eyes were sexy too because it’s like when you stared at him, he will lure you in no time. You’ll see when he was the one who will serve our order,” Y/N said. Then for a few minutes…

“Here he comes!” Y/N said then when Juyeon served their order, he looked at Y/N and just smiled at her and Y/N blushed and he suddenly just left.

"It seems Juyeon is interested in you and also, you're right his eyes were different and I just saw those kinds of eyes now and I am fascinated by it," Minje said.

"I don't think he is interested in me. I will think that he is interested in me if he will properly introduce himself to me not only just smiling at me," Y/N said and suddenly, Minje was just laughing and Y/N decided to look back and it was Juyeon who is smiling at her and Y/N blushed again.

“Shit! He just heard me, right now!” Y/N thought and Juyeon went slightly closer to her and…

“Hi! I am Juyeon and you?” Juyeon asked and looked at her.

“I am Y/N. To be honest, I know your name because I read your name tag awhile ago,” Y/N said.

“Oh! Okay! By the way, nice to meet you, Y/N! I have to go back to work and have a nice day!” Juyeon said as he continued to smile at her brightly.

“Okay! Nice to meet you too, Juyeon! Have a nice day too!” Y/N said as she smiled back at him and Juyeon left them.

“It seems he heard what you said earlier. Well, that’s okay at least he noticed you, right away,” Minje said.

"Still, it's kinda embarrassing that he heard all that I said earlier," Y/N said and Minje just laughed at her.

"What's important is that, he really introduced himself to you and it means that he is interested in you," Minje said.

“I don’t know Minje, Let’s go and we still have work to do,” Y/N said and Minje nodded then when they are about to leave, Juyeon approached them.

“You are leaving now?” Juyeon asked as he looked at Y/N and Minje was just smiling at them.

"Juyeon, we have to leave and we still have work to do in our office. Nice to meet you again," Y/N said.

"Okay! I hope you and your friend will come back here," Juyeon said.

"Yup! Don't worry we will come back here when we are not that busy," Y/N said.

“Okay! Thank you for coming and take care!” Juyeon said and Y/N nodded and as they left the cafe’, Juyeon’s friend named Younghoon approached him.

“Juyeon, who is that? You like her?” Younghoon asked.

“Yup! I think It’s love at first sight since I just met her today,” Juyeon said.

"You should have a date with her sometime," Younghoon said.

“Don’t worry, I will definitely ask her out if she will visit again this cafe. It seems she is a busy person too,” Juyeon said.

“But if that happens, how can you tell her about your other work?” Younghoon asked.

“I will think about that later. Since we just met today,” Juyeon said.

“Well, you have a point. Let’s go back to work,” Younghoon said and Juyeon nodded as both of them went back to their work.

FAST FORWARD…

While Y/N and Minje are working in the office…

“Y/N, we haven’t visited the cafe’ for a long time, I thought you like Juyeon?” Minje asked.

"I like him but we don't have that time to go to the cafe' because of our work. But I hope Juyeon will not get the wrong idea why I didn't come back to the cafe," Y/N said.

“I bet he will understand since you told him that you will visit the cafe’ if you are not busy,” Minje said.

“Well, I hope so, Minje,” Y/N said and sighed.

"But Y/N do you want to have some fun tonight before we go home?" Y/N said.

“Sure! Where are we going after work?” Y/N said.

“You want to go to a club?” Minje said.

"What kind of club are we going to? Are we going to a club where people go partying and having fun on the dance floor?" Y/N asked.

“I am thinking we should try going to a male strip club. Sounds good, right?” Minje said as she winked at her and Y/N was shocked at her suggestion.

"Are you serious? Are you that thirsty for those men who are dancing sexily on the stage?" Y/N said and Minje rolled her eyes at her.

"Y/N, I am not saying that I am thirsty for those kinds of men, okay? I am just really curious since we haven't go to that kind of club/bar. But my other friends already visited a male strip club and they told me that a customer can spend the night with a male stripper," Minje said.

"You mean one of us might spend the night with a male stripper?" Y/N said and Minje laughed at her statement.

“I didn’t say it like that, Y/N. But because you already said it It might really happen to you tonight,” Minje said.

“That will never happen, Minje! Believe me!” Y/N said.

"Fine! But let's see when we go there," Minje said and Y/N just sighed and both of them went back to work. As time goes by, it was time for them to end their shift at work and then both of them went to the male strip club and luckily the performance of each male stripper still haven't started yet and they decided to sit slightly near the stage where the male strippers will perform their dances. But…

"I think we should go to another table because we are kinda near the stage," Y/N said. As Minje looking for other places, she noticed that the rest of the tables that are far from the stage are already occupied and the tables near the stage are the ones that are still unoccupied.

“Y/N unfortunately, I noticed that the only available tables are in this front area. We should just order now,” Minje said and Y/N just sighed.

“Okay! We have no choice I just noticed that just the two of us are near the stage,” Y/N said.

“That’s okay Y/N! At least we can see the men closely,” Minje said and Y/N chuckled at her words.

“I thought you are not thirsty for them?” Y/N said.

"Like what I said, I am just being curious about what men looks like here in the club. Just stop teasing me, okay?" Minje said.

"Okay, I will stop now. Let's just order now," Y/N said and Minje nodded and they called a waiter. Then while they are ordering some drinks and food, suddenly someone saw Y/N and it was Juyeon.

“Shit! Why she’s here? How did she know this place?” Juyeon thought and he went to the manager.

“I want to talk to you,” Juyeon said.

“Okay! What do you want to talk about?” the manager asked.

“I suddenly have an emergency and I have to leave now,” Juyeon said.

"What? The performances are about to start in few minutes and also, no one will replace you at this time. How about this, you can leave after your performance. Please Juyeon, you are one of the assets of this club too," the manager said and Juyeon just sighed.

“Fine. I have no choice,” Juyeon said.

“Great! Prepare for your performance,” the manager said and Juyeon just nodded.

"Gosh! I hope Y/N will not get the wrong idea when she will see me later," Juyeon thought. Then going back to Y/N and Minje, they are now drinking their alcoholic drinks and eat their food then the performances of each male stripper one by one started, and both of them were shocked because the male strippers are only wearing boxer shorts.

“Shit! Minje! I can’t believe that they are only wearing underwear!” Y/N said.

“Me too! Gosh! But damn they are hot and sexy!” Minje said.

“Well, you’re right Minje! They are also good at dancing too,” Y/N said. Then when the next dancer steps out on the stage, Y/N and Minje were shocked because…

“OMG! Juyeon is also a male stripper? But his body is perfect and his abs are sculpted!” Y/N thought and as she continued to be shocked, Juyeon noticed it and he just smirked at her.

“Oh shit! He was damn sexy as hell and he just noticed me, right now!” Y/N thought and gulped.

“Y/N, I saw that Juyeon is looking at you! But gosh! I didn’t expect he is also a male stripper besides being a barista,” Minje said.

"You're right! Let's just watch him and I want to see how he dance," Y/N said and Minje nodded. As Juyeon is performing on the stage, he went closer to their place where their table is and continued to dance sexily in front of them and Y/N gulped as she stared at his chest, abs, and suddenly her eyes went to his boxers and…

“Oh shit! I can tell he’s big! I shouldn’t have looked at that part of him,” Y/N thought and Juyeon just smirked at her.

“Y/N it looks like he wants you. I will never be surprised when you suddenly spend the night with him,” Minje said.

“Stop it, Minje!" Y/N said and Minje laughed at her. Then after Juyeon's performance, he left the stage and a sudden announcement came in.

"To those who have a birthday today or this week, you can spend time free with our male strippers and you can just approach us near the entrance and just show us your identification card for verification purposes of your birthday," the manager said. As they heard the announcement, some female customers lined-up and…

“Y/N your birthday is on Monday. Go and get Juyeon! He might be taken from the other ladies. Hurry!” Minje said.

“I have no choice but fine, I will line-up,” Y/N said and Minje laughed.

“Good luck, Y/N! I hope you will get Juyeon!” Minje said and Y/N just nodded and as she lined up, suddenly the girl in front of her picked him and she became uneasy as she heard it.

“I should have been the first one to take him!” Y/N thought and sighed. When it was her turn…

“I want to pick Juyeon,” Y/N said as she showed her identification card to the manager.

"But Lee Juyeon is already taken. Please choose another male stripper," the manager said and Y/N just sighed and they don't know that Juyeon was listening to their conversation and…

“Mr. Shin, I want to take her instead,” Juyeon said and Y/N gulped and was slightly surprised at his action.

“Gosh! I am glad that he’s here!” Y/N thought and Juyeon smiled and winked at her that made her blushed.

“Juyeon, a first female customer already chose you,” the manager said.

“I know, but I want her,” Juyeon said and it was the manager’s turn to sigh.

“Okay! If that’s what you want,” the manager said.

“What? That’s unfair, I already chose you!” the lady said.

"I am sorry, but I chose her instead of you. You can choose another male stripper," Juyeon said and the lady got frustrated but she just suddenly gave up and left. When Y/N is going back to her friend at the table…

“Y/N, let’s talk,” Juyeon said as he held her hand.

“Wait, I will just tell Minje that I already chose you. Also, you can just explain it to me later,” Y/N said and smiled at him.

“Okay! I will wait for you,” Juyeon said and Y/N went to her friend.

“I hope Y/N will not be angry or mad at me,” Juyeon thought. As Y/N approached Minje…

“Did you successfully get Juyeon?” Minje asked.

“Yup! To be honest, he wants to talk to me now,” Y/N said.

" Oh! Okay! I think I should go home now. So that, you can spend time with Juyeon now," Minje said.

“Are you sure about that?” Y/N said.

“Yup! Don’t worry I will take a taxi going home and just enjoy your time with him,” Minje said.

“Okay! Take care and be safe going home,” Y/N said and Minje nodded and left her in the club. After Minje left, Juyeon approached Y/N.

“Y/N, where do you want to go? So, we can talk,” Juyeon said.

“We can just go to your place,” Y/N said.

"Okay! If that's what you want," Juyeon said and both of them went to his place and as they went inside his place, they sat on the sofa and…

“I really want to talk to you, Y/N,” Juyeon said.

“I know that you want to talk about your occupation as a male stripper,” Y/N said.

“To be honest, I really want to tell you about this, but you haven’t visited the cafe’ “ Juyeon said.

“Don’t worry, I understand Juyeon. It means you work as a barista from morning-afternoon then evening-midnight you are a male stripper?” Y/N asked.

"I just work as a barista Monday- Friday but every Saturday evening-midnight I am a male stripper and also, I am not a full-time working in the club, I am just a part-timer that's why my schedule with that work is only once a week," Juyeon said.

“Oh! Now I know. Thanks for explaining to me,” Y/N said.

“No problem Y/N! I am glad you chose me and you didn’t get mad at me,” Juyeon said.

"Me? Going to be mad at you? Just because you’re a male stripper? I am not mad when I knew you were a male stripper. I am just really surprised that you have that kind of work, but I don't mind at all," Y/N said as she smiled at him.

“Thanks for your understanding Y/N! But did you like my performance?” Juyeon asked as he going closer to her and Y/N blushed and gulped.

" Of course! I like the way you dance on the stage. You are hot and sexy!" Y/N said and Juyeon smirked at her words.

“I really like you and I love you so much Y/N,” Juyeon said.

"I like you and I love you too so much Juyeon!" Y/N said and Juyeon suddenly held her hand and both of them went to his bedroom and as soon as they entered his bedroom, he kissed her roughly that made Y/N moan in the kiss and as they continue to make-out, he rubbed his erection to her core and she moaned again that made Juyeon slipped his tongue to her and his tongue explores her whole mouth that made her weak and they suddenly stopped kissing and both of them helped each other remove their clothes and when they are both now naked, Y/N can't take off her eyes at his body and…

“Oh gosh! I don’t know what to say but damn he is really a masterpiece,” Y/N thought and Juyeon smirked as he noticed that Y/N can stop staring at him.

“Staring too much, Y/N? By the way, you’re hot and I like it! “ Juyeon said as he smirked at her again and Y/N blushed at his words and he went above her and suddenly dived into her breast then he sucked and licked it that made Y/N moan his name more and slightly pushed his head more and Juyeon smirked at her actions. As he continues to devour her mounds, he decided to bit her nipples and slightly pulled it and Y/N moaned his name loudly.

"So sensitive, I love it!" Juyeon said and Y/N didn't hear what he said because she was still moaning his name more. After giving attention to her breast, he kissed her stomach and licked her belly button then he continues to place kisses on her legs and he spread it widely that made Y/N conscious, and as she tried to close her legs…

“Y/N, don’t be shy. I want to taste you very much!” Juyeon said and Y/N blushed and just spread her legs wide so, that Juyeon can have a beautiful view of her wet core.

“So, wet for me Y/N! I like it!” Juyeon said and smirked and Y/N is just looking at the ceiling and Juyeon noticed it.

“Y/N, look at me! I want you to see me how I devour you,” Juyeon said as he smirked at her and Y/N obeyed him and she saw that his sharp eyes were full of lust and…

“Shit! His eyes really lure me so much!” Y/N thought then her thoughts were cut-off when Juyeon’s tongue darted her core and licked it at a fast pace that made Y/N close her eyes because she felt a new sensation and she also pushed his head more to her core that made his tongue darted deep into her.

“Moan my name more baby!” Juyeon said. As he continued to eat her out, Y/N felt her orgasm is approaching…

“Juyeon, I will cum!” Y/N said.

“Let it go Y/N! I want to taste you more!” Juyeon said then in a few minutes of eating her out, Y/N cum hard in his mouth and he sucked all her juices that made a slurping sound in the room. Then Juyeon stood up and stared at her.

“You’re so tasty Y/N!” Juyeon said and licked his lips and Y/N gulped at the sight of him. Then Juyeon went above her.

“Are you ready for a wild ride tonight?” Juyeon asked.

"I am ready for it, Juyeon!" Y/N said and Juyeon smirked at her. Then he put a condom on his cock and he slowly inserted into her and Y/N yelped in pain and Juyeon kissed her passionately to distract her from the pain. As Juyeon already inserted his full cock into her, Y/N finally adjusted to his size.

"Juyeon, you can move now," Y/N said and both of them look at each other.

“Are you sure, Y/N?” Juyeon asked to ensure that she is not in pain anymore.

“Yes! I am really sure Juyeon,” Y/N said.

“I love you Y/N!” Juyeon said.

“I love you too so much Juyeon!” Y/N said then Juyeon started to thrust his cock to her core at a fast pace and Y/N moaned loudly and gripped his biceps.

"Fuck! You're so tight!" Juyeon said and Y/N didn't care what Juyeon said because of the pleasure she is feeling and suddenly his fast pace became hard and rough and Y/N screamed his name and Juyeon saw that she was now in pure bliss because her eyes are close and she is also gripping the bed sheets and arching her back violently because of the intense pleasure she is feeling.

"Fuck! Seeing you like that Y/N! I want to wreck you more!" Juyeon said as he hummed in satisfaction and he gripped her waist tightly that will surely bruise until the next day. Y/N just continued to moan loudly his name and Juyeon decided to hug her body and still pounding at her at an incredible pace and he kissed her neck and make hickeys on it.

“Fuck! You really feel so good Y/N! I am happy that I already marked you as mine,” Juyeon said. But as he continued to pound her hard.

“Shit! Juyeon I will cum!” Y/N screamed.

"Cum with me baby!" Juyeon said and as he still pounding into her, both of them screamed each other's name as they cum and Juyeon pulled out his cock and removed the condom, and laid beside Y/N.

"I am glad that we met again. To be honest, I always wait for you in the cafe' but you didn't visit for the past few weeks," Juyeon said.

"I am really sorry that I made you wait for me for a long time, I became really busy in the office. Also, every day my routine was just going to the office and went home because I am very tired after work," Y/N said and can't look at him.

“I understand Y/N. What matters now is that we are now in a relationship and we are now together,” Juyeon said as he smiled at her.

“You’re right Juyeon! I love you!” Y/N said.

"I love you too so much Y/N!" Juyeon said and both of them smiled at each other and he kissed her lips and forehead and he hugged her close to him and both of them went to sleep.

****

****끝** ** ****THE END** **

****Thank you for reading my** ** ****one-shot** ** ****smut fan fiction of** ** ****The Boyz’s Juyeon** ** ****!** **

****Stay tuned for the next** ** ****member** ** ****! :)** **

****고마워요** ** ****여러분! (Thanks, Everyone!)** **


	3. KINO/ KANG HYUNGGU - My dream, my reality - M

****

**WARNING: DETAILED SMUT SCENES AND FOUL LANGUAGE AHEAD!**

**AUTHOR’S NOTE: It’s my birthday today! And, I will be going to post the scenario for Kino! I hope you will like the scenario I made for my 4th bias in Pentagon, Kino/Kang Hyunggu!**

For the past few days, Y/N is dreaming about a man every night whom she didn't ever meet but she just remembers his name is **_**“Kino”**_** because she keeps hearing his name in her dreams and every time she wakes up, she asks herself…

**_**“Why do I always dream of him? I never meet him in person. Does he really exist?”**_** Y/N asked herself and her friend named, Yeri heard it.

“Who is that man you are referring to, Y/N?” Yeri asked.

"I just remembered his name Kino, but I really never met him before and I kept dreaming about him, but I don't know if he really exists," Y/N said and sighed.

“He might be existing and I think someday you will meet him,” Yeri said.

“I hope so, Yeri. But still, I am bothered by him,” Y/N said.

“Or, he might be your boyfriend in the next few days,” Yeri said and smiled at Y/N.

“I don’t believe that dreams can happen in reality. But if that happens then that’s good. Still, I am not assuming things. I should just wait, what will happen,” Y/N said.

“You’re right Y/N! Also, we should enjoy our upcoming vacation this week,” Yeri said and Y/N smiled.

“Yup! I am excited that we will finally relax this week,” Y/N said.

"Me too! Let's just enjoy ourselves!" Yeri said and Y/N nodded. Then the next day, they went to their resort hotel accommodation for their 4 days 3 nights stay. They went to the front desk area to check-in and while Yeri is talking to the front desk associate, Y/N saw a man who just went also to one of the front desk associates with his friend and she is still staring at him then she suddenly remembers something…

“Wait! Is he the one who is in my dream? Or I just have a problem with my eye vision?” Y/N said as she rubbed her eyes and continued to stare at him and suddenly the man noticed that Y/N is still staring at him and…

“Why is she staring at me? I think I should ask her,” the man thought.

“Hyunjae, I will just talk to someone quickly,” the man said.

“Okay! But, Kino who will you talk to?” Hyunjae said.

“That girl who is also standing beside her friend and it bothers me that she kept staring at me and I want to talk to her,” Kino said then as Hyunjae saw Y/N and her friend…

“Hey, I know her friend it’s Yeri! Let’s just approach both of them,” Hyunjae said and Kino was slightly surprised at his words.

“Oh! Is that so? That’s great! I can talk to her comfortably,” Kino said as he smiled at him and Hyunjae nodded. Then when Y/N saw they are approaching them...

“Gosh! He didn’t notice it, right?” Y/N thought.

"Yeri! Let's go! I really want to rest in our room," Y/N said and Yeri noticed that Y/N suddenly wants to go quickly into their room.

“Why all of a sudden you are in a rush?” Yeri asked as she raised one of her eyebrows and suddenly Y/N saw that Kino smiled at her as they approached them and she blushed and didn’t look at him.

“Shit! It seems he really notice me that I stared at him for a long time!” Y/N thought.

“Yeri!” Hyunjae said and Yeri looked back and…

“Hey, Hyunjae! I didn’t expect you will be here and it seems you are with your friend,” Yeri said.

“Yup! This is Kino,” Hyunjae said and Kino smiled at them.

“Is this for real? I finally meet Kino? Who is in my dreams? This is just unbelievable!” Y/N thought.

“Oh! Nice to meet you, Kino!” Yeri said as she smiled at Kino.

“Nice to meet you too Yeri! And, she is?” Kino asked.

“I am L/N/Y/N, you can just call me Y/N. Nice to meet you, Kino!” Y/N said as she tried to smile at him because she was still embarrassed that he noticed her when she stared at him for a long time.

“Oh! Nice to meet you too, Y/N! But Yeri can I talk to her first?” Kino said and Y/N was surprised at his words and Yeri is just smiling at Y/N and…

"You can talk to her later since we have to go to our room. Is that okay?" Yeri said and smiled at them.

“Sure! No problem! What floor is your room?” Kino asked.

“We are on the fifth floor and our room number is 509, what about the two of you?” Yeri asked.

“Oh! We are on the same floor and our room is next to the two of you!” Hyunjae said and smiled at them.

“That’s great! Let’s go!” Yeri said. As they went inside the elevator, Y/N is beside Kino and she can’t look at him but he is slightly laughing at her.

“Why does suddenly she feels uneasy with me? I really should talk to her later,” Kino thought. When the elevator door opened, Y/N quickly went outside the elevator and she dragged Yeri to go to their room then Hyunjae slightly laughed at Y/N and he looked at Kino.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Kino asked.

“Kino, what did you do to Y/N?” Hyunjae asked.

"Wait! I didn't do anything bad to her. Let's just go to our room and I will still talk to her and I have some concerns about her too," Kino said and Hyunjae nodded. As Y/N and Yeri are inside their room and organizing their things…

“Y/N, I don’t know why are you really in a rush today. Tell me, what is the problem?” Yeri asked.

“Yeri, the man who is with your friend, Hyunjae is the one who is in my dreams! Also, he caught me staring at him, and now, I am embarrassed at him because he actually noticed me awhile ago,” Y/N said and Yeri was surprised at her statement.

“My gosh! You finally met Kino! Congratulations, Y/N! I will never be surprised if both of you while we are staying here he might be your boyfriend!" Yeri said as she smiled brightly and slightly teasing her and Y/N blushed.

“We don’t know, Yeri. Let’s just see what will happen,” Y/N said.

Okay! If you said so! Also, I see that you are already finished organizing your things and you should talk to Kino now,” Yeri said.

“Okay! I think it will be just quick," Y/N said and Yeri nodded. While in Hyunjae and Kino’s room…

“Hyunjae, I will talk first to Y/N, she might be waiting for me now outside,” Kino said.

“Okay! I hope you get along with each other!” Hyunjae said as he smiled brightly at him.

“Don’t worry we will be okay. I really should get going,” Kino said and Hyunjae nodded then after Kino left the room, someone called Hyunjae and it was Yeri and…

“Why did you call, Yeri?” Hyunjae asked.

“I have a plan for Kino and Y/N,” Yeri said.

"Oh! Tell me about it and we will make it happen, "Hyunjae said and smirked and Yeri told him about the plan for them. As for Kino and Y/N who now meet with each other in the hallway, Kino is smiling at her.

“My gosh! What a handsome and cute guy he is! I really thought he will never exist,” Y/N thought.

“So, Kino what do you want to talk about?” Y/N said as she looked at him.

“Umm… To be honest, I noticed that you are looking at me awhile ago when we are in the lobby. May I ask why are looking at me? Do you have any concerns about me?” Kino asked.

“Gosh! Should I tell him that I dream about him?” Y/N thought.

"No! I thought I just saw you somewhere and you look like my other friend. That's why I stared at you for a long time. I am sorry if that bothered you, "Y/N said.

“No, It’s okay! At least, I understand now. But we can be friends, right?” Kino said as he smiled brightly at her.

"Of course, Kino! Since Yeri and Hyunjae are friends too," Y/N said.

“That’s great! By the way, how many days are you staying here?” Kino asked.

“We will stay here for 4 days 3 nights. What about you?” Y/N asked.

“Oh! We are also staying here for 4 days!” Kino said happily.

“That’s great! We will have a companion throughout the vacation,” Y/N said and smiled at him. Then Hyunjae and Yeri approached them and…

"We are happy that you two will be getting close to each other throughout the vacation," Hyunjae said and smiled at both of them.

“Of course! We are now friends too and we already just clear some concerns,” Kino said. 

“So, what are we going to do now?” Hyunjae asked.

“You know we should go swimming now and I am excited to explore this resort,” Yeri said.

“You’re right Yeri! We should change now and have some fun today!” Y/N said.

“Okay! Hyunjae and Kino, let’s just meet in the pool area,” Yeri said.

“Okay! See you later ladies!” Kino said as he smiled at them and Yeri and Y/N smiled back and went inside their room and while they are changing into their swimsuits…

“What did you talk about with Kino?” Yeri asked.

"My instinct was right. That he noticed me awhile ago but I just told him that he looks like he is my other friend or other people that I saw somewhere," Y/N said.

"Huh? Why didn't you tell him that you keep dreaming about him?" Yeri asked.

“I just don’t want to tell him and he might get the wrong idea,” Y/N said and Yeri smirked at her.

“He might get the wrong idea? Y/N, can you tell me what kind of dream you have for Kino?” Yeri said and Y/N can’t look at her.

“You know Y/N because you can’t answer my question. I am now the one who is getting the wrong idea. Just spill it out,” Yeri said.

“Fine! I had erotic dreams about him,” Y/N said and Yeri was shocked at her statement.

“My gosh! Are you serious? I thought it was just some sweet or a normal dream. But an erotic dream? With a stranger whom you never meet before? That was just amazing!” Yeri said as she laughed at her and Y/N glared at her but she can’t stop laughing at her.

"Why? It's not my fault that I am having that kind of dream for Kino. Also, dreaming about strangers is normal," Y/N said.

“I know that it’s normal to have a dream about a stranger but for having that kind of dream every night? I think that’s another story,” Yeri said.

“Fine! Let’s go now and probably they are waiting for us now in the pool area,” Y/N said and Yeri slightly laughing at her and both of them just went to the pool area. As Hyunjae and Kino saw Y/N and Yeri are on a swimsuit…

“Wow! She’s sexy!” Kino thought as his jaw dropped seeing Y/N and Hyunjae hold his jaw and closed it and Kino glared at him.

“You are way too obvious, Kino. She might get the wrong idea when she saw that you are drooling over her,” Hyunjae said as he laughed at him and Kino just sighed.

“Fine! You have a point,” Kino said. As Y/N and Yeri went closer to them.

“Oh gosh! Kino is really hot!” Y/N thought as she tried not to stare at him again for a long time.

“Did we make you wait for a long time?” Yeri asked.

“No! To be honest, you are just in time. Let’s just have some fun, shall we?” Hyunjae said and all of them agreed. As they are having fun in the pool, Y/N can’t stop looking at Kino and suddenly there is a girl who is approaching him and…

“Hi! I see that you are alone. You want to have some fun with me?” the lady said to Kino and he just chuckled at her words and Y/N didn’t know that he also noticed that she is staring at him and he had an idea, as Kino is going to approach her, Y/N was surprised that he is going closer to her and…

“Why is he going suddenly to me?” Y/N thought and gulped.

“Y/N, I caught you again staring at me,” Kino said as he smirked at her and she blushed again. Then Kino suddenly held her hand and Y/N didn’t have the chance to talk and both of them went back to the lady who is talking to him and…

“I am sorry but I already have a girlfriend,” Kino said and Y/N was shocked at his words.

“What did he say? I am his girlfriend!?” Y/N thought and the lady looked at her and raised one of her eyebrows and suddenly Y/N decided to play along and…

"What are you looking at? Should I also prove to you that I am his girlfriend?" Y/N asked and it was Kino's turn to be surprised at her statement and Y/N suddenly cupped his face and kissed his lips passionately and he was shocked again at her actions and he just responded to the kiss and the lady just left them then Hyunjae and Yeri saw the scene.

“OMG! Did you see that Hyunjae?” Yeri asked.

"Yup! I am very shocked because that was fast and unexpected," Hyunjae said and both of them just left them and as they continue to kiss, Kino pulled her close to him and suddenly Y/N realized what she did and pulled out from the kiss.

“Shit! Why did I do that to him!” Y/N thought and can’t look at Kino and he smirked at her.

“I am sorry, Kino. I shouldn’t have done that,” Y/N said.

“It’s okay! To be honest, I like it!” Kino said as he winked at her and Y/N blushed and she just tried to laugh it off.

“Haha! I know you’re kidding Kino, let’s just find Hyunjae and Yeri,” Y/N said and Kino nodded as he slightly laughed at her and both of them went out of the pool. As they finally found Hyunjae and Yeri…

"Are you done with the two of you having a sweet moment in the pool?" Hyunjae said as he smiled at them.

“It seems you two are into it. I am impressed by your skills, Y/N! I hope you will be happy forever!” Yeri said as Hyunjae and her were teasing them and both of them blushed.

“Done teasing us? Huh? What about the two of you? I saw that both of you are also making out awhile ago,” Kino said as he had a fake smile to them so, Hyunjae and Yeri became quiet and Y/N laughed at them.

“You know, you can enjoy yourselves and I will enjoy the moment with Kino!” Y/N said then Hyunjae and Yeri was shocked at her statement and Y/N realized again what she said.

“Wow! Y/N is full of surprises and she really tells what’s on her mind that quickly,” Kino thought and smirked at her and Y/N noticed him.

“Why I am being like this again! What is happening to me! Gosh! This is really embarrassing!” Y/N thought then Hyunjae and Yeri are smiling at them and when Y/N was about to explain again.

“Y/N, we both get it that you two really like each other,” Hyunjae said.

“Also, you two seem to enjoy the moment awhile ago. Hyunjae, let’s go and we should just leave them and it seems we can’t do our plan to them anymore,” Yeri said and Hyunjae chuckled at her words.

"Yeri, we are still here and we heard what you said that you two have a plan for us and what is that?" Y/N said.  
”We don’t need to tell you, Y/N. We will get going since you told us that we should enjoy ourselves and you will enjoy the moment with him. Are we right, Kino?” Yeri said as she smiled at him.

“Yup! Don’t worry I will take care of Y/N,” Kino said as he looked at Y/N and winked at her and she gulped.

“Gosh! What I have done today!”Y/N thought.

“That’s great! Enjoy the moment the two of you!” Yeri said as she smiled at her and they just left Kino and Y/N. Then Kino looked at her and Y/N tried to look at him and she saw that he is smirking at her and he held her hand and went to the room.

“Why did you bring me here in the room?” Y/N asked.

“Y/N, I don’t know why you keep staring at me a few times. Can you just be honest to me what is the real reason?” Kino asked as he looked at her.

“Fine! I had a dream of you for the past few days. But I don’t know why do I keep dreaming of you since we didn’t meet before,” Y/N said and Kino was surprised at her statement.

“Oh! Can you tell me what kind of dream you had with me?” Kino asked as he smiled at her.

“Shit! This man is giving more tension to me!” Y/N thought as she can’t answer his question and can’t look at him and Kino suddenly going closer to her and lifted her chin to look at him.

“Why aren’t you answering me, Y/N? Did I kissed you like this in your dream?” Kino asked as he suddenly kissed her lips passionately and Y/N was shocked at his action.

"Gosh! My dream is really going to happen," Y/N thought and she just responded to the kiss and one of Kino's hands went to her waist and pulled closer to him. As they pulled out from the kiss, he pushed Y/N into the bed.

“Take it off Y/N! I want you to get naked now!” Kino said as he smirked at her and Y/N blushed but she just obeyed his orders. Then after she removed her clothes, Kino stared at her like he is a predator and Y/N is the prey.

"That's my girl! You are really hot and sexy! It seems I already guessed what kind of dream you have for me," Kino said and bite his lips and it was his turn to remove his shorts together with his boxers, and Y/N was shocked.

“Shit! Will I be to handle him?” Y/N thought and gulped then Kino noticed that she is staring at him again and he just smirked at her.

"That is the fourth time that you are staring at me today, Y/N. Is this what you really dream about me? Tell me!" Kino said.

“Yes! This is what I dream about you,” Y/N said as she looked at him and Kino bite his lips because of her sudden confession.

"Oh! Don't worry Y/N! I will make your dream happen tonight and I will make it very memorable for you," Kino said as he hovered above her and kissed her lips again and while they are kissing, Kino rubbed his cock to her core and Y/N suddenly moaned into his actions and Kino successfully slipped his tongue to her and he dominates the kiss and also, he suddenly bites her lower lip. Then his lips devour Y/N's neck as he licks it delicately that made her moan his name softly and she also ran her hands on his back then Kino suddenly bites her neck as he made a hickey on her and he suddenly licked her earlobe.

"Remember Y/N, you are now mine! and no one will touch you like this," Kino said.

“I will remember that Kino,” Y/N said.

“That’s my girl!” Kino said and he suddenly his lips devours her breast as he sucked it and one of his hands went to her left breast as he massaged it and Y/N moaned his name softly and closing her eyes as she felt a new sensation.

“I love your tits so much!” Kino said as he continued to suck her breast and Y/N ran her hands in his hair and moan his name more. After Kino gave attention to her breast, he kissed her stomach and licked her belly button that made her moan again his name. Then he traced kisses in her legs up to her inner thighs and he spread it widely to have a better view of her core.

"So, wet for me, baby girl! Also, I really love your body so much Y/N. It makes me want to wreck you this night!" Kino said and Y/N shivered down from her spine because of his breath in her core and suddenly he plunged his tongue to her core and Y/N plopped her head on the pillow and Kino licked her core at a fast pace and he also inserts one finger to her and pumps it. Because of his continuous actions, Y/N's moans became loud and she arched her back because of the intense pleasure and also, because of his tongue that doing it's magic to her core. As Kino continues to eat her out and finger her at the same time, he admired watching Y/N be in so much pleasure.

"Fuck! Seeing you like that Y/N, I am becoming more excited to be inside of you!" Kino said.

"Shit! He is just too hot to handle and he is just so good at this!" Y/N thought and her thoughts were cut off when she felt something was about to be undone.

“Kino, I will cum! Shit!” Y/N said.

“Let it go and I can’t wait to taste you more, Y/N!” Kino said and as he continues to eat her out, she cum on his mouth and he sucked her juices as he made a slurping sound in the room. After eating her out, he went above Y/N and both of them looked at each other.

“Are you ready for me, Y/N?” Kino asked.

“I am ready for you, Kino!” Y/N said.

“I love you Y/N!” Kino said as he smiled at her.

“I love you too Kino!” Y/N said as she smiled back at him and Kino went to his bag and she was confused and when he suddenly took out a condom…

“Oh! You are prepared huh?” Y/N said.

"Of course, I am!" Kino said and winked at her and Y/N just blushed. Then Kino put the condom to his cock and he slowly inserted into her core and Y/N screamed in pain and he kissed her lips and also, her neck to distract her from the pain.

"Don't worry Y/N, I will make you feel so good until you beg me to stop!" Kino said and then in a few seconds, Y/N suddenly moved and Kino felt friction between them and he let out a groan and that made him think that it was a go signal from her to move and he decided to thrust his cock to her at a fast pace and Y/N moaned loudly.

“Shit! You’re so tight Y/N!” Kino said and Y/N decided to gripped his biceps and they tried to make eye contact and Y/N saw that his eyes were on fire as he looks at her but because of the pleasure that they feel, they break their eye contact and Kino decided to go at a hard pace to her and he gripped her waist that will surely bruise until the next day.

“Fuck! Baby girl, Am I also doing this to you in your dream?” Kino said as he just continued at a hard pace.

“Shit! Yes, Kino! More! Ugh!” Y/N said.

“Be careful what you wish for. It will be a dangerous and wild ride for you,” Kino said.

“I don’t care, Kino! Just do it!” Y/N said and Kino smirked at her.

“Don’t ever blame me if you can’t walk tomorrow! I will have no mercy to you tonight baby girl!” Kino said and he suddenly changed his pace to a rough one that made Y/N screamed and she closed her eyes because of the overwhelming sensation she feels. Then Kino decided to hug her body and still thrusting at her as he went deeper to her to the point, Kino hit her g-spot and Y/N dug her nails at his back and that made a sexy groan from him.

“Fuck! I can’t get enough of you baby girl! Just feel so good inside of you!” Kino as he whispered to her ear and Y/N just moan his name like a mantra and as Kino continued to thrust at her deeper, she felt her second orgasm is approaching and…

“Kino, I will cum!"Y/N said.

"Ugh! Let's cum together Y/N!" Kino said and in a few seconds, they screamed each other's names as both of them cum together. Then Kino removed the condom from his cock and laid beside Y/N.

"So, Did I do all the things that happen in your dream about me?" Kino said as he winked at her and Y/N blushed.

“Nope! Because I think this is the best experience ever than in my dream to you,” Y/N said and Kino slightly smirked at her.

“Oh! I can give you more than that Y/N,” Kino said.

“Umm… maybe not for now. I am tired and I can feel very sore now,” Y/N said and Kino laughed at her.

“I told you earlier that I will have no mercy to you but yet, you told me to go for more,” Kino said.

"I know! But still, I liked it. Okay? Let's just go to sleep and probably Yeri and Hyunjae were sleeping at this moment too," Y/N said.

“Well, you’re right! I love you and good night Y/N!” Kino said.

"I love you and good night too, Kino!" Y/N said as both of them smiled at each other and he kissed her lips and forehead and hugged her body close to him and went to sleep.

**_**“I am glad I finally met the man in my dream!” Y/N thought.** _ **

****끝** ** ****THE END** **

****Thank you for reading my** ** ****one-shot** ** ****smut fan fiction of** ** ****Pentagon’s Kino/ Kang Hyunggu** ** ****!** **

****Stay tuned for the next** ** ****member** ** ****! :)** **

****고마워요** ** ****여러분! (Thanks, Everyone!)** **


	4. Yeo One/ Yeo Changgu - Stalker lover - M

**WARNING: DETAILED SMUT SCENES AND FOUL LANGUAGE AHEAD!**

**AUTHOR’S NOTE: I hope you like my scenario for my ultimate bias in Pentagon, Yeo One! Thanks :)**

Y/N is working in the office with her friend named, Jinri and while they are focused on their job, suddenly an alarm from a phone disturbed the whole department and it was from...

"Oops! I am sorry! I will tone down the volume next time," Y/N said as she smiled at her colleagues and all of her colleagues just went back to work and Y/N checked her phone.

"OMG! I should leave now!" Y/N thought and when Jinri was about to approach her…

"Jinri, I am sorry but I have to leave for now. Let's just talk later!" Y/N said.

"Wait! Where are you going Y/N?" Jinri asked and Y/N just left her in the office.

"I wonder where she's going and she's in a rush," Jinri thought and just went back to work. As for Y/N, she went to a cafe' and she saw the man that she wants to see but she just pretended to ignore him and she went to a table where the man somehow will not notice her.

"OMG! Yeo Changgu is really handsome! I am glad that he still didn't leave the cafe'," Y/N thought as she sipped her frappe and admired Changgu slightly from afar who is waiting for someone. Then suddenly someone approached Changgu and it was his friend named Sangyeon then Y/N saw it.

"Oh! His friend is also very handsome like him! Gosh! I should take a picture of them! I hope they will not notice me," Y/N said to herself and she slowly took out her phone and silently taking a picture of them but as Changgu is slightly looking at his right side, he saw the reflection of her in the glass window of the cafe' and slightly smirked.

"She is really my beautiful stalker! But she is too obvious though," Changgu thought as he just laughed.

"Why are you laughing Changgu?" Sangyeon asked.

"Wait! I will just check on something quickly," Changgu said as he suddenly pretended to look at his back and Y/N pretended to do something on her phone then when Y/N looked at him, she thought that he was already going back to talk to his friend and Changgu just smiled at her.

"It seems she thinks that I didn't notice what she's doing. She is really mischievous but I find it cute though," Changgu thought as he still smiling at her and Y/N blushed.

"OMG! He is so more handsome when he smiles. But I think he didn't notice it, right?" Y/N thought and she just smiled back at him. Then Changgu went back to talk to his friend and Y/N just stopped taking a picture of him and his friend.

"Why did you smile at her? To be honest, she is also working in our office and she is Y/N, Jinri's friend, " Sangyeon asked.

"Oh! I never thought that Jinri's friend is my stalker and I saw that she is taking a picture of us," Changgu whispered and Sangyeon was shocked.

"What? You should talk to her. That's an invasion of privacy. I will talk to her," Sangyeon said. But when he was about to stand up, Changgu stopped him from going to Y/N then Sangyeon looked at him and he shook his head and Sangyeon just sighed and remain seated.

"Why are you stopping me all of a sudden?" Sangyeon asked as he looked at Changgu.

"I don't want you to stop her. To be honest, I am kinda get used to her existence whenever she follows me," Changgu said.

"Wait. It means she stalked you already for a long time?" Sangyeon asked.

"Yup! At first, I am kinda annoyed to see her wherever I go but as time goes by, It seems I am having some feelings for her," Changgu said and suddenly they saw that Y/N is leaving the cafe' because someone called her to go back in the office and Sangyeon just looked at him.

"Changgu, why don't you just talk to her if you already have feelings for her?" Sangyeon asked.

"I want to. But there was one time when I was about to approach her, she just ran away and I think it's because she is embarrassed that I noticed her. I think she is also a different stalker that I know," Changgu said.

"Oh! I see! Do you have any idea how will you approach or can talk to her?" Sangyeon asked and Changgu is thinking what plan can he do so that both of them can meet privately then in a few seconds, his face lights up, and…

"I have an idea. But It seems Y/N don't know you, Am I right?" Changgu said.

"Yup! To be honest, I rarely see her in the office because sometimes I am assigned to other locations. So, what is your plan?" Sangyeon said and Changgu smirked at him and told his plan to him. Then going back to the office, Y/N was back to work again after she went to the cafe'.

"I don't know why does Changgu suddenly smiled at me awhile ago but damn he is handsome and hot!" Y/N thought and Jinri noticed that Y/N is smiling at herself.

"Hey, Y/N! Where did you go? Also, are you now daydreaming?" Jinri said and Y/N just sighed.

"Well, I just saw the man of my dreams in a cafe' awhile ago and he just smiled at me," Y/N said as he smiled at her and Jinri just chuckled at her.

"Mind to tell me, who is the guy you are referring to?" Jinri said and when Y/N was about to talk, someone interrupted their conversation and it was Yanan who is working in another department.

"Ms. Y/N, someone is looking for you," Yanan said and smiled at her.

"Y/N, is he the one you are referring to?" Jinri asked.

"Excuse me? What do you mean Ms. Jinri?" Yanan asked.

"Yanan, don't mind Jinri. I will go with you now," Y/N said and Jinri just chuckled at her statement.

"You could have just told me that he is not the man of your dreams," Jinri said and Yanan was slightly surprised at Jinri's statement but he just laughed.

"Can you just shut your mouth, Hong Jinri? I will just go with Yanan to meet the person who wants to talk to me. Let's go Yanan!" Y/N said and Yanan nodded. Then while they are in the elevator.

"By the way, Yanan who is the person who wants to meet me?" Y/N asked.

"It's Mr. Lee Sangyeon, the manager of the marketing department," Yanan said.

"What? A manager from another department wants to meet me? Are you serious?" Y/N asked and Yanan just nodded. As they went out of the elevator, Yanan guided her to Sangyeon and Y/N was kinda shocked because he is the man whom she saw with Changgu in the cafe'.

"I will get going Y/N," Yanan said and Y/N nodded then Yanan left them. As Y/N approached Sangyeon.

"Gosh! I didn't expect Changgu's friend is a manager and suddenly he wants to talk with me? Why?" Y/N thought and when Sangyeon saw her, he just smiled at her and she slightly blushed.

"Hi! Ms. Cho Y/N. Nice to meet you!" Sangyeon said.

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Lee Sangyeon. It was my first time to see you here," Y/N said.

"I know! Since I am assigned to other branch office locations," Sangyeon said.

"But it's odd for me that a manager from the other department wants to talk to me. What do you want to talk about?" Y/N said.

"Is it okay, if I assign a job for you?" Sangyeon asked as he looked at her and Y/N was confused.

"Huh? You will assign a job for me? But you are not my superior," Y/N said.

"I know! But this work will be just meeting with the client and you will just get the documents from him. It's easy, right?" Sangyeon said as he smiled at her.

"Mr. Lee, I bet you have a secretary and you can just tell him/her to do that task and also, I am not from your department. " Y/N said and Sangyeon sighed.

"This is frustrating! How can I convince her?" Sangyeon thought.

"Ms. Y/N, the client has a special request from us that you are the one who wants to get the documents from him and he also told us that you are the only employee whom he trusts," Sangyeon said.

"Huh? Who is that client? Are you referring to Mr. Yang Hongseok?" Y/N aksed.

"Yup! You're right! He is also my friend and he suddenly just told me that he also wants to meet you. "So, I bet you are going to meet him tomorrow, Saturday? " Sangyeon said.

"Okay, Mr. Lee! Where will I meet him tomorrow?" Y/N asked.

"Finally! She accepted it!" Sangyeon thought.

"This is the hotel name and address that you are going to meet him tomorrow at 3 pm *gives a note to her*. I am sorry if I interrupted you," Sangyeon said.

"No, it's okay! I am just kinda confused awhile ago that you are actually giving me work even though you are not my superior," Y/N said.

"I am sorry if it's kinda unethical to do that as a manager. But Mr. Hongseok really talked to me yesterday," Sangyeon said.

"I understand Mr. Lee. I have to go back to work now. Thank you for your time and nice to meet you again," Y/N said.

"Okay! Thank you too, Ms. Y/N!" Sangyeon said and Y/N just left him. As soon as Y/N left, Sangyeon sent a message to Changgu and he received it and he read as…

**_**"Changgu, you can meet her tomorrow! Good luck! You can thank me later! Have a nice day! - Sangyeon"** _ **

As Changgu read it, he smiled at his message and…

"I can finally talk to her tomorrow!" Changgu thought. As Y/N went back to her working station…

"Y/N, who did you meet in the lobby area?" Jinri asked.

"It's Mr. Lee Sangyeon from the marketing department," Y/N said and Jinri was surprised.

"What? Why?" Jinri asked.

"He just assigned a work for me for tomorrow," Y/N said.

"Huh? He assigned work for you? And it's the weekend tomorrow. Also, what work did he assign to you?" Jinri asked.

"It was just a simple task. I will just meet Mr. Yang Hongseok tomorrow and get some documents from him then I will give it to Mr. Sangyeon and he told me that he is friends with him and Mr. Hongseok have a special request from him that I should be the one who gets those documents," Y/N said.

"Oh! Okay! It seems Mr. Hongseok is interested in you huh?" Jinri said.

"Jinri, Mr. Lee told me that I am the person whom Mr. Hongseok trust. That's all," Y/N said.

"Fine! I will stop. But you haven't told me the name of the man of your dreams. Tell me now!" Jinri said and when Y/N was about to speak again, suddenly someone interrupted again their conversation because someone is calling Jinri.

"Gosh! Why do they have to interrupt our conversation!" Jinri said and Y/N laughed at her.

"Just answer it," Y/N said and Jinri nodded. Then she excused herself and she saw it was Sangyeon and she just answered the phone call.

**_**THEIR CONVERSATION…** _ **

**_**Jinri: Sangyeon, why did you call all of a sudden, after you talked to Y/N?** _ **

**_**Sangyeon: To be honest, I will be talking to you about that fake assigned work to her.** _ **

**_**Jinri: What? Fake assigned work to Y/N? Does it mean she will not meet Mr. Hongseok tomorrow?** _ **

**_**Sangyeon: Oh! You are a quick-minded person Jinri.** _ **

**_**Jinri: Of course, I am! But whom she will meet tomorrow?** _ **

**_**Sangyeon: Our friend, Yeo Changgu.** _ **

**_**Jinri: What? She will meet him tomorrow? Also, why should she meet him?** _ **

**_**Sangyeon: I bet your friend didn't tell you that she is stalking Changgu for a long time now.** _ **

**_**Jinri: What? Y/N is Changgu's stalker? Are you serious?** _ **

**_**Sangyeon: Yup! I also noticed awhile ago when I am talking to Changgu in the cafe' and Y/N is in the cafe' too and she even took a picture of us and Changgu knows it.** _ **

**_**Jinri: Wow! It seems my question was already answered.** _ **

**_**Sangyeon: What do you mean Jinri?** _ **

**_**Jinri: Awhile ago, Y/N told me that she went to a cafe' and she told me that she already saw the man of her dreams and it means she is referring to Changgu. But why does Changgu suddenly want to meet her if he considers Y/N as his stalker?** _ **

**_**Sangyeon: Oh! He told me that he is having some romantic feelings for her. But he can't approach her.** _ **

**_**Jinri: Oh! So, whose plan is that?** _ **

**_**Sangyeon: It was Changgu's plan and I just tried to convince your friend to accept a meeting with the fake client.** _ **

**_**Jinri: Haha! That's a relief that you succeeded to convince her. Also, the man of her dreams will not just be a dream for her, Changgu might be her boyfriend when they meet tomorrow.** _ **

**_**Sangyeon: Don't worry, That will really happen tomorrow! Trust me!** _ **

**_**Jinri: Okay! I have to go and Y/N is waiting for me.** _ **

**_**Sangyeon: Okay! Take care and Have a nice day!** _ **

**_**Jinri: Okay! Have a nice day too, Sangyeon!** _ **

**_**END OF CONVERSATION.** _ **

After Jinri had a conversation with Sangyeon, she went back to Y/N and…

"It seems you had a long conversation with someone huh?" Y/N said.

"I think so! But tell me now who is the man of your dreams that you saw in the cafe'." Jinri said.

"Okay! He is Yeo Changgu and to be honest. I haven't told you that I've been stalking him for a long time. Do you know him?" Y/N said.

"Wow! I didn't expect Y/N will admit that she really stalked him for a long time." Jinri thought.

"Nope! But why are you stalking him?" Jinri asked.

"In my college days, I really have a crush on him but he didn't notice me once and that time he was in his fourth year and I am in my second year. So, I just decided to stalk him but sometimes I stopped following him because you know, studies first and I decided to continue my stalking adventure when I was already working," Y/N said and Jinri laughed.

"It means you've been chasing the man of your dreams since college?" Jinri asked.

"Yup! But I remembered that when he was about to approach me, I ran away because I am too embarrassed that he actually noticed or saw me following him." Y/N said.

"Oh! Okay! But if Changgu will approach you again, are you going to run away or stay and talk to him?" Jinri asked.

"Well, I think it's time for me not to run away since I liked him for a long time and I don't want to lose the opportunity to talk to him," Y/N said and Jinri smiled at her.

"I am glad Changgu made the plan for them to get close and know their feelings when they meet tomorrow," Jinri thought.

"That's great! I hope he can approach you again and you can have the time to talk to him," Jinri said.

"I really hope that will happen, Jinri," Y/N said.

"I feel that it's going to happen anytime or any day that you two will finally talk to each other," Jinri said as she smiled at her and Y/N smiled back at her and nodded. Then the next day, Y/N went to a hotel and as she reached the hotel room door, she pressed the doorbell and as the door opened, Y/N was shocked and a smiling Changgu greeted her with his sleeveless shirt on.

What? Why is Changgu here? But damn he is now in a sleeveless shirt and he's hot! " Y/N thought and blushed.

"Hi, Y/N! "Changgu said as he still smiling at her.

"Oh! Hi, Changgu! But I am sorry I think I am in the wrong room. I should leave now," Y/N said and when she was about to leave, Changgu held one of her hands, and Y/N was kinda surprised at his action and slightly blushed.

"Don't leave, Y/N! Also, you are not in the wrong room," Changgu said and Y/N looked at him.

"Gosh! His is really muscular!" Y/N thought and gulped.

"How can you say that I am not in the wrong room?" Y/N asked and Changgu chuckled.

"I will tell you the truth if you get inside the room," Changgu said as he smiled again at her.

"Fine! I will go inside," Y/N said as she just got inside the room and she sat on the sofa.

"Can you tell me now the truth? I am supposed to meet Mr. Yang Hongseok," Y/N said and Changgu slightly laughing at her.

"Why are you laughing?" Y/N asked.

"The truth is, you will not be meeting Hongseok today and he is also one of my friends," Changgu said.

"What are you talking about?" Y/N asked.

"Y/N, I know you are my stalker for a long time and today, I want to talk to you," Changgu said and Y/N was slightly surprised at his statement.

"What? It means meeting Mr. Hongseok is fake and you set this up to talk to me?" Y/N asked.

"Yup! You're right! You keep running away from me whenever I approach you and I think this is the right time for us to talk," Changgu said.

"Oh! Okay! I am sorry if keep running away from you because I am just really embarrassed that you actually noticed me," Y/N said.

"It's okay! I understand Y/N and I want to tell you that because you stalked me for a long time, I think as time goes by your existence matters to me a lot and I had fallen in love with you," Changgu said and Y/N was shocked at his sudden confession.

"Are you serious about that Changgu?" Y/N asked surprisingly and Changgu went closer to her and looked at her and Y/N gulped.

"I am serious. I love you Y/N and I am happy that you are now with me," Changgu said and when Y/N was about to talk, Changgu kissed her lips passionately and he pulled closer to him.

"OMG! Is this really happening?" Y/N thought as she just responded to the kiss and suddenly Changgu made her sit on his lap and Y/N wrapped her legs around his waist then he stood up and went to the bed and while they are still making-out he laid her in the bed as he went on top of her, his hands wandered under her shirt and cupped her clothed breast that made her moan in the kiss and Changgu successfully slipped his tongue to her mouth and dominated the kiss. After he kissed her lips, he traced kisses from her jawline to her neck then while he is busy giving attention to her neck, his hands successfully unclasp her bra then he massaged her breasts and Y/N moaned non-stop because of his actions. Then they suddenly stop and both of them remove each other's clothes and when they are now naked…

"Fuck! He is really a masterpiece! Those abs, chest, and biceps, they are damn sculpted and bulky and I hope I can handle him later," Y/N thought and slightly bite her lip at the sight of him.

"This body is just for you. Also, you're so beautiful and sexy, Y/N!" Changgu said and licked his lips and Y/N blushed at his words and he suddenly attacked her lips and he rubbed his erection to her core and Y/N moaned and she ran her hands on his muscular back. Then after they kissed, Changgu dived on her breast and he sucks it delicately and his tongue is swirling on his nipple and Y/N can't stop moaning his name.

"I love your tits, they are so soft," Changgu said and then one of his hands went to her core and inserted his two fingers to her and Y/N suddenly arched her back and moaned loudly and he pumped his fingers to her and Changgu held her jaw slightly and…

"Look at me, baby girl! I want to see how you enjoy my fingers to you," Changgu said and smirked at her and he pumped it at a fast pace and Y/N tried to make eye contact with him but she failed because his fingers did incredible magic to her core.

"You're taking my fingers well baby! I can't wait to be inside of you!" Changgu said and licks his lips. As he continued to pump his fingers to her, Y/N gripping the bedsheets and moaned loudly because his fingers hitting a certain spot that made her crazy and without a warning, she cum into his fingers Then, Changgu felt his fingers were coated with her cum and he pulled out his fingers then licked it and looked at her.

"Shit! He is just so hot when he is like this!" Y/N thought. Then she was confused when Changgu went to his bag and when he came back, she saw in his hands that he have a condom and smirked at her and Y/N chuckled.

"Prepared, are we? You really know that this is going to happen, huh?" Y/N said then Changgu put the condom on him and went on top of her.

"Of course, I am! I know you will give yourself to me. So, are you ready for your wild ride with me?" Changgu said as he smirked at her and Y/N blushed.

"Yes, I am ready Changgu!" Y/N said then he inserted his cock into her and Y/N yelped in pain and Changgu leaned to her and…

"Y/N, I will make you feel so good later," Changgu said as he kissed her neck and lips to distract her from the pain and in a few seconds, he suddenly felt Y/N that she is moving that made Changgu moan her name then he just thrust his cock to her at a fast pace that made Y/N moaned his name loudly.

"Fuck! You're so tight, baby girl!" Changgu said as he looked at Y/N who is now closing her eyes and arching her back voluntarily and he decided to suck her breast.

"Ah! Yes, More Changgu!" Y/N said and he smirked at her then suddenly he decided to thrust his cock to her at a hard and rough pace that made Y/N screamed on top of her lungs.

"Fuck! Moan my name more like that baby! You take my cock so well!" Changgu said as he suddenly leaned to her and hugged her body and rammed his cock to her deeper that made her dug her nails on his back.

"Oh shit! You just feel so good! I want more of you," Changgu said as he made another hickey on her neck and Y/N moaned his name like a mantra and as he continued to go deeper to her…

"Changgu! I will cum! Shit!" Y/N said.

"Cum with me Y/N!" Changgu said and in a few thrusts, they screamed each other's names as both of them cum at the same time and Changgu collapsed on top of her and…

"His body is really warm. I like it!" Y/N thought as she suddenly hugged his body and Changgu slightly smiled at her action and he pulled out his cock and disposed of the condom and laid beside Y/N.

"So, how's the experience?" Changgu said and winked at her.

"I can't deny it was mind-blowing and amazing!" Y/N said and both of them laughed.

"Oh! You want more?" Changgu asked as he smirked at her.

"Sure! I am also happy that you are with me today!" Y/N said.

"Me too! I love you Y/N!" Changgu said.

"I love you too so much Changgu!" Y/N said as they smiled at each other and they went for a few rounds until she was completely exhausted.

**_**"Shit! I am completely wrecked by this man!" Y/N thought.** _ **

****끝** ** ****THE END** **

****Thank you for reading my** ** ****one-shot** ** ****smut fan fiction of** ** ****Pentagon’s Yeo One/ Yeo Changgu** ** ****!** **

****Stay tuned for the next** ** ****member** ** ****! :)** **

****고마워요** ** ****여러분! (Thanks, Everyone!)** **


	5. Kim Sunwoo - Switch to love - M

****WARNING: DETAILED SMUT SCENES AND FOUL LANGUAGE AHEAD!** **

****AUTHOR’S NOTE:** ** ****Author’s note: I hope you like my scenario for Sunwoo! By the way to my co-Deobis/The Bs stream Christmassy! :)** **

"Y/N, Sunwoo is here!" her friend named Yerin as she smiled at her.

"What? He's here? I thought he was assigned to other branch offices, " Y/N said.

"I don't know what happened. Aren't you going to check him out or talk to him?" Yerin asked.

"I will talk to him later. I am really busy as of the moment," Y/N said.

"It seems you should talk to him right now," Yerin said as she looked at her back and smiled at someone.

"Why do you say that, Yerin?" Y/N asked and she noticed that Yerin is smiling at someone in her back and it was Sunwoo who is smiling at her.

"He's so cute and handsome when he is smiling," Y/N thought and just smiled back at him.

"I have to leave the two of you," Yerin said as she smiled at them and Sunwoo just nodded.

"So, why are you here Sunwoo?" Y/N asked as she looked at him.

"I just want to see my best friend, of course!" Sunwoo said and Y/N blushed at his words.

"I really thought you are assigned to other branch offices," Y/N said.

"Well, I really supposed to be assigned to other branch offices but my friend, Changmin told me that he wants to be assigned instead and I just agreed to it and the superior approved his request. I am very happy that I will not leave my best friend here, " Sunwoo said as he smiled at her and Y/N just chuckled.

"Are you sure that you really don't want to leave me? I don't think so," Y/N said and slightly laughing.

"I am serious, Y/N! I am not making fun of you," Sunwoo said and pouted and Y/N laughed at him.

"Okay! Okay! Chill! Why so serious all of a sudden?" Y/N said.

"Never mind. I will just go back to work and it seems you are not happy to see me," Sunwoo said and when Y/N was about to talk, he just left and Y/N just sighed and Yerin saw it.

"Hey, what happened? did you two quarrel? " Yerin asked.

"No! But I don't know why is he suddenly like that. Or is he just a person who easily switches moods? I don't know. I should talk to him later again," Y/N said and Yerin nodded. Then she decided to send a message to Sunwoo in their web portal and she sent it as…

**_**"Sunwoo, I want to talk to you later. - Y/N"** _ **

As Sunwoo saw her message, he just smiled at it.

"It seems Y/N thought, I am mad at her. Let's see if she can handle me if I ignore her for a few days." Sunwoo thought and smirked and he didn't reply to her message. Then Y/N, saw that Sunwoo is not responding and she just sighed.

"Why is he being like that? Also, the truth is that I am happy that he didn't assign to other offices and I am happy to see him!" Y/N thought and sighed. As time goes by, it was their lunch break then Yerin and Y/N went to their mobile phone lockers because their office has a separate locker for their bags and mobile phones. When they are going to get their phones, Sunwoo came in and going to his locker that was next to hers but he didn't talk to Y/N.

"Sunwoo, join us for a lunch break!" Y/N said.

"I will join with Chanhee and Eric today. I have to go," Sunwoo said as he just left her and Y/N sighed.

"Let's go and have some lunch break first," Yerin said and Y/N nodded. But as both of them left, the name tags of the locker of Y/N and Sunwoo fell and then Eric put them back on their lockers and Sunwoo saw him.

"Let's go! Chanhee is already waiting for us," Sunwoo said and Eric nodded and both of them left the locker room. In their cafeteria, Y/N is looking at Sunwoo who is with his friends but he didn't look at her at once and…

"I shouldn't have doubted his statement earlier," Y/N said and sighed.

"Why? What did he tell you?" Yerin asked.

"He told me that he is happy that he will not leave me here because he was not assigned to other offices. But I made fun of it" Y/N said.

"Oh! I see, that's why he ignores you. But it's my first time to see that Sunwoo easily got upset to you," Yerin said.

"I know, right! That is not Sunwoo that I know for a long time," Y/N said.

"Or maybe, he is just acting now to be upset and ignore you," Yerin said.

"I don't know Yerin. I will just make the distance to him for now. But I bet at the end of the day he will not ignore me," Y/N said and winked at her.

"Let's see if you're right! But tell me, you like Sunwoo, right?" Yerin said.

"Yup! I like him that's why I am very sad that he ignores me today," Y/N said.

"Oh! I see! I really hope that he will talk to you later," Yerin said and Y/N just sighed. As for Sunwoo who is having a lunch break with Eric and Chanhee…

"I thought you are going to have a lunch break with Y/N?" Chanhee asked.

"Chanhee is right! Why didn't you join her?" Eric asked.

"To be honest, I am kinda upset to her because she made fun of what I told her a while ago that I am happy that I will not leave her here in the office and she didn't take it seriously and I am now trying to ignore her to see if she will make some actions to make us in good terms again," Sunwoo said.

"Oh! But you like her, don't you?" Chanhee asked.

"Of course! I liked her for a long time since we are best friends too. But I still don't know if she feels the same way with me," Sunwoo said.

"Why don't you just approach her and ask her about her feelings and don’t completely ignore her?" Eric said and Sunwoo sighed.

"I will try. But I am kinda anxious what will be her answer to me," Sunwoo said.

"Don't think too much Sunwoo. I believe she might have felt something also to you," Chanhee said.

"Me too! I agree with Chanhee. To be honest, I noticed now that Y/N keeps looking at you with a worried face," Eric said. Then Sunwoo looked at her and Y/N suddenly looked away.

"I know what you mean Eric, and I just saw it now but it seems she suddenly embarrassed that I noticed her. That's kinda funny," Sunwoo said.

"You know, can you just stop trying to ignore her and she might get the wrong idea," Chanhee said.

"I will stop ignoring her if she will make some actions to make it up to me. So, that I can feel if I am really important to her," Sunwoo said.

"Okay! If you said so, Sunwoo. Good luck!" Eric said and Sunwoo just smiled at them.

FAST FORWARD…

It was time for them to go home and as they went to their respective lockers.

"Sunwoo, please talk to me!" Y/N said and pouted.

"I am sorry I have no time to talk to you and I will go home now," Sunwoo said and left her in the locker room and Y/N sighed.

"Gosh! This is really not Sunwoo that I know! But it seems he is not pretending to ignore me," Y/N thought and just went home. As for Sunwoo, who is now in his house, someone sent a message to his phone and as he checked the mobile phone, he noticed something and he was kinda surprised that the lock screen of the phone is himself.

"Wait! I don't remember I made my photo to be on a lock screen. But I believe this is my phone." Sunwoo said and when he entered the password it opened and when he saw the message, he suddenly discovered something because as he reads the message…

**_**"Y/N, try to talk to Sunwoo and just tell your real feelings to him - Yerin"** _ **

"Oh! This is unexpected I actually have Y/N's phone today and how did her phone get into my locker? Also, I didn’t know our phones are identical too. It seemed our phone switched and I am now wondering what is Yerin talking about," Sunwoo thought and he just called his phone that was probably in Y/N's hands. As for Y/N who is also shocked that she also noticed that it was not her phone.

"Shit! This is Sunwoo's phone!" Y/N thought and suddenly someone called in the phone and he saw that the caller name is **_**"cutie Y/N"**_**

**_**"**_** Why did Sunwoo named me like this in his contacts? But It's kinda cute though," Y/N thought and smiled and she just answered the call.

**_**THEIR CONVERSATION…** _ **

**_**Sunwoo: Y/N!** _ **

**_**Y/N: Sunwoo! I am really sorry that I made fun of you earlier!** _ **

**_**Sunwoo: *slightly laughing at her* Fine! I will forgive you. To be honest, I am trying to ignore you but it doesn't mean that I am not upset with you awhile ago. Also, I am kinda surprised that our phones got switched.** _ **

**_**Y/N: Me too! I am kinda shocked because the lock screen is different and also, our phones are identical.** _ **

**_**Sunwoo: I also noticed that your lock screen is me. Also, your friend, Yerin sent a message to you that you should talk to me and tell your feelings to me. What is Yerin talking about?** _ **

**_**"Gosh! Yerin shouldn't have sent that message awhile ago!" Y/N thought.** _ **

**_**Y/N: Sunwoo, I think we should meet and talk in person.** _ **

**_**Sunwoo: Okay! I will go there in your place. Wait for me there.** _ **

**_**Y/N: Okay! See you!** _ **

**_**END OF CONVERSATION.** _ **

Then in a few minutes, someone pressed the doorbell of her house and as she opened it, Sunwoo is smiling at her and Y/N smiled back at him and she let him in her house and went to the living room.

"This is your phone. I don't know how our phone got switched because our phone is inside our lockers," Y/N said as she gave the phone to him and Sunwoo gave the phone to her and slightly laughed but then…

"Y/N, I suddenly remember something that I saw Eric put our name tags in our locker that fell and it seems he had a mistake putting back on our name tags on it," Sunwoo said and Y/N was surprised.

"Oh! Now, I know!" Y/N said.

"But, wait! If our name tags in the locker got switched then I shouldn't know your password to your padlock. It means your password in the padlock and on your phone is my birthday too?" Sunwoo said as he looked at her and smiled at her and Y/N blushed.

"Gosh! He noticed it!" Y/N thought.

"Yup! Why? Do we have the same password?" Y/N asked.

"Yes! I didn't expect you will actually use my birthday as my password too," Sunwoo said as he laughed.

"Ummm… I also saw that your lock screen is me. Can you tell me why am I your lock screen?" Y/N asked.

"I am also going to ask you that question. But fine, I will answer it right away. Y/N, I like you!" Sunwoo said as he looked at her and Y/N was surprised at his straightforward confession.

"What? Are you sure about that?" Y/N said and Sunwoo smirked at her and went closer to her until their faces are close to each other.

"I am really sure about my feelings to you, Y/N. What about you? I want to hear your answer if you also have the same feelings as me," Sunwoo said and Y/N suddenly bites her lips and…

"Y/N, just answer me and stop biting your lip or else I can bite them for you," Sunwoo said and smirked at her and Y/N gulped.

"Shit! That caught me off guard!" Y/N thought.

"I also like you Sunwoo!" Y/N said then as soon as Sunwoo heard her words, he kissed her lips passionately and Y/N suddenly closed her eyes and responded to the kiss and put her hands on Sunwoo's neck and suddenly his tongue is asking for permission and she let Sunwoo slip his tongue to her mouth that made her moan and as they continue to make-out he suddenly bites her lower lip.

"Shit! He's a good kisser!" Y/N thought. Then suddenly, they stopped kissing and Y/N blushed but Sunwoo is just staring and smiling at her.

"I want to show you how I love you Y/N!" Sunwoo said and Y/N gulped and can't believe that he is getting very straight forward and smiled back at him.

"Then show it and prove it to me, Sunwoo," Y/N said and Sunwoo smirked at her and suddenly drag her to her bedroom and pushed her in the bed and…

"Gosh! This is really happening!" Y/N thought.

"Y/N, take it off!" Sunwoo said and bite his lips and Y/N just obeyed him and Sunwoo is also removing his clothes and when both of them are already naked they admire each other's bodies and Y/N slightly blushed the way Sunwo stares at her.

"Oh shit! His body is perfect!" Y/N thought.

"Fuck! You're so beautiful and hot, Y/N!" Sunwoo said as he hovered above her and cupped her face.

"Y/N, are you sure about this?" Sunwoo asked.

"Yes, Sunwoo! I will never stop you tonight," Y/N said and Sunwoo smiled at her and kissed her lips again and Y/N ran her hands on his back and one of Sunwoo's hands is caressing her thighs. Then he traced kisses to her jawline and neck and he licks it that made Y/N moan his name softly. After giving attention to her neck, his lips went to her breast and he sucks and licks it.

"Ugh! More Sunwoo!" Y/N said as she slightly pushed Sunwoo’s head to her breast more and he smirked at her.

"Your tits are so soft and I love it!" Sunwoo said as he hummed in satisfaction and he swirls his tongue to her nipples and he also slightly bit it and Y/N moaned loudly his name. Then suddenly one of Sunwoo's hands went to her core and rubbing it and inserting his two fingers to her and pumped into her core at a fast pace and he saw that Y/N was now in pure bliss because of his fingers that doing its magic to her core.

"You are taking my fingers well, baby! Let's see how can you handle me later!" Sunwoo said as he smirked at her and suddenly his fingers curled inside her and pumped it more and Y/N moaned loudly his name.

"Shit! Moan my name like that, baby! You are just hot seeing you like that," Sunwoo said.

"Fuck! He's so good at dirty talking!" Y/N thought. As Sunwoo continued to pump his fingers, Y/N felt that she is close and…

"Sunwoo! I will cum! Oh shit!" Y/N said.

"Cum in my fingers, Y/N!" Sunwoo said and as he continued to pump his fingers to her, she cum in his fingers and as he pulled out his fingers to her, he licked it while he seductively staring at her.

"You're so delicious, Y/N!" Sunwoo said and smirked at her and he suddenly pulled out a condom from his discarded pants on the floor and Y/N was surprised.

"Wow! You are very prepared!" Y/N said.

"Of course! So, are you ready for me?" Sunwoo asked.

"Yup! I am ready for you and I love you, Sunwoo!" Y/N said.

"I love you too so much Y/N!" Sunwoo said as he smiled at her and went above her again and he inserted his cock to her and Y/N held on to his back and tried to hide her pain then Sunwoo saw that Y/N have tears in her eyes and…

"Are you okay, Y/N?" Sunwoo asked and Y/N nodded and he just kissed her neck to distract from the pain.

"Don't worry Y/N, I will make you feel so good tonight until you beg me to go hard to you!" Sunwoo said and in a few seconds, Y/N finally adjusted to his size and…

"Sunwoo, you can move now!" Y/N said. Then he thrust his cock to her at a fast pace that made her moan loudly and she also held hands with him and Sunwoo is watching Y/N who is now moaning non-stop his name and it was an erotic and hot sight for him and he just bite his lips.

"Shit! You're so tight, Y/N!" Sunwoo said as he pounds into her at a hard pace and Y/N screamed because of the sudden change of pace and both of them are now pure bliss as they felt each other's private areas were colliding and Sunwoo decided to hug her body close to him and Y/N dug her nails to his back that will surely have red marks on the next day. As Sunwoo continued to thrust his cock to her…

"Fuck! You feel so good Y/N! I can't get enough of you!" Sunwoo said.

"Shit! Your cock feels so good too, Sunwoo! " Y/N said and Sunwoo smirked at her words and he suddenly slammed his cock to her and Y/N screamed again because Sunwoo's cock hit her g-spot that made her crazy but as time goes by, both of them felt they are close to orgasm and…

"I know you're close, Y/N! Cum with me!" Sunwoo said and Y/N nodded. After a few thrusts of his cock, they moaned each other's name as both of them cum together and Sunwoo pulled out his cock and removed the condom to him and he looked at Y/N who is now completely exhausted.

"I am glad we have the same feelings for each other! Also, it seems it was Eric who became the bridge to find out that we both love each other because of the phone switch," Sunwoo said as he smiled at her.

"I think you're right! Thanks to your friend, Eric. Also, I will never regret that I gave myself to you," Y/N said as she smiled back at him and he suddenly kissed her lips quickly.

"Me, too! I will never regret that I chose you! I love you, Y/N!" Sunwoo said.

"I love you too, Sunwoo!" Y/N said. Then Sunwoo hugged her body close to him and both of them went to sleep.

**_**"This is the happiest and most unexpected moment that I ever had with him!" Y/N thought.** _ **

**__ **

****끝** ** ****THE END** **

****Thank you for reading my** ** ****one-shot** ** ****smut fan fiction of** ** ****The Boyz Kim Sunwoo** ** ****!** **

****Stay tuned for the next** ** ****member** ** ****! :)** **

****고마워요** ** ****여러분! (Thanks, Everyone!)** **


	6. Wooseok (Pentagon) - Unknown number - M

**WARNING: DETAILED SMUT SCENES AND FOUL LANGUAGE AHEAD!**

**AUTHOR’S NOTE: I didn’t expect that I will do this kind of scenario for Wooseok even though he is not that my bias. But I hope you like it! :)**

Y/N is with her friends named, Semin and Sera having a vacation in a beach resort. But while they are enjoying their vacation, Y/N still can't get over to her ex-boyfriend, Wooseok, then while they are in the pool area, her friends noticed that she is just quiet and her friends approached her.

"Y/N, it seems you are in deep thoughts," Semin said.

"What are you worried about?" Sera asked.

"Don't mind me, girls. I am okay!" Y/N said as she smiled at them.

"Are you sure about that?" Sera asked.

"Or, you are just thinking about Wooseok?" Semin said and Y/N just sighed.

"Can you just stop it Semin! I am not thinking of Wooseok!" Y/N said and both of her friends laughed at her.

"You're just denying it!" Sera said.

"I am not! Please stop teasing me the two of you!" Y/N said as she glared at her friends.

"I have an idea. I should have a test for you. But I think we should do the test in the room," Semin said.

"Oh! Can you just tell me your idea or whatever you have in mind, right now?" Y/N asked.

"I will tell you later, okay? Let's go!" Semin said and Y/N just sighed and nodded. As they left the pool area, someone saw Y/N and it was Wooseok.

"What? She's here! I didn't expect I will be able to see her today. Should I talk to her? Oh well, I think I should just give her some space," Wooseok thought and sighed and his friend named Yuto noticed it.

"Hey, Wooseok! Is there a problem?" Yuto asked.

"I just saw Y/N earlier and she is with her friends," Wooseok said.

"Oh! You're ex-girlfriend? Are you still into her?" Yuto said.

"Yup! To be honest, I am very sad about our break-up because the reason is that, we don't have time for each other," Wooseok said.

"I see. But who is the first one to tell that you two should break up?" Yuto asked.

"It was Y/N. I understand her reason but still, I can't forget her, and I want her back to me," Wooseok said.

"Why don't you just talk to her today?" Yuto said and Wooseok sighed.

"It seems she enjoys her vacation with her friends and I want to give her some space for now," Wooseok said.

"Well, you're right! Let's go!" Yuto said and Wooseok nodded. As for Y/N and her friends who are in their room, Semin gave a paper to Y/N that has numbers on it and…

"What are these? Also, what kind of test is this?" Y/N asked as she looked at Semin with a confused face and Semin smirked.

"Y/N, those are real phone numbers, and to be honest, they are in my list of contact persons," Semin said.

"So, what am I going to do with these phone numbers?" Y/N asked.

"Before I answer your question. Do you still have Wooseok's phone number?" Semin said.

"Nope! I already deleted it on my phone. Why?" Y/N asked.

"But you don't remember his phone number, right?" Semin said and Y/N sighed.

"Semin, just get to the point! I am getting curious about your so-called test," Y/N said.

"Fine! Among those phone numbers, there is one mobile number that belongs to Wooseok but you should just choose one of the phone numbers that you think it's his," Semin said then Y/N and Sera were kinda surprised at her revelation.

"Wow! What if Y/N chose the right mobile number? What she should do?" Sera asked and Semin smiled at Y/N.

"To be honest, I am also testing Y/N if she didn't forget Wooseok at all. But I can also consider that It will be a dare for her if she will choose the right mobile number, she should sleep with him," Semin said and Y/N was shocked at her statement.

"WHAT? Are you freaking serious Semin? I should sleep with him? Aren't you being insensitive? I just broke up with him 3 months ago! Gosh! You are just unbelievable!" Y/N said in an angry tone.

"Y/N is right. Isn't that too unfair and harsh for her?" Sera asked.

"Let's see if I am still unfair or harsh to you if you successfully chose the right mobile number. Just choose one now and try to call that number," Semin said and Y/N just sighed. As Y/N who is reading the mobile numbers…

"I don't remember his phone number. Or did he just have a new number, I guess?" Y/N thought.

"I already chose a mobile number. I will call it now," Y/N said.

"Okay! Good luck!" Semin said. Then Y/N tried to call the mobile number and…

"Hello? Who is this?" the man said in the call and Y/N was surprised because she recognized the voice of the man and it was…

"Shit! It's Wooseok! I didn't expect that I already chose the right mobile number!" Y/N thought and she just hangs up the phone call and her friends noticed her reaction.

"I guess, that's Wooseok, Am I right?" Semin said as she smirked at her and Y/N blushed.

"It's not Wooseok. I-it's Yanan who answered the call," Y/N said and gulped.

"We don't believe you at all, Y/N. Your reactions are pretty obvious that Wooseok was the one who answers the call," Sera said.

"I agree with Sera. Just tell us the truth that Wooseok actually answered the call," Semin said and Y/N got frustrated.

"Gosh! I am doomed!" Y/N thought.

"Fine! It's Wooseok but please don't make me sleep with him!" Y/N said and pouted.

"Okay! I will change my dare for you. You should just talk to him instead of sleeping with him. Is that alright?" Semin said.

"That's much better!" Y/N asked.

"Do you want to talk to him now?" Semin asked.

"Nope! I don't want to call him right now. I am planning to talk to him maybe next week," Y/N said.

"Are you sure about that?" Sera asked.

"Yup! I am really sure!" Y/N said.

"Okay! We will respect your decision," Semin said and Sera agreed with her. Then Semin decided to track the mobile number of Wooseok and she saw that he was also in the beach resort and she suddenly had another idea and she called Yuto.

**_**THEIR CONVERSATION…** _ **

**_**Yuto: Hey, Semin!** _ **

**_**Semin: Yuto, I want to ask if you and Wooseok are here in the beach resort?** _ **

**_**Yuto: Yup! Why did you ask?** _ **

**_**Semin: To be honest, we are also here with Y/N.** _ **

**_**Yuto: Oh! I suddenly remembered that Wooseok saw Y/N awhile ago. So, are you planning something?** _ **

**_**Semin: Y/N wants to talk to Wooseok and we should make them meet probably tomorrow.** _ **

**_**Yuto: That's a good idea Semin! Don't worry we will make the plan happen.** _ **

**_**Semin: Okay! Thanks, Yuto!** _ **

**_**END OF THEIR CONVERSATION.** _ **

After Semin had a conversation with Yuto…

"I am glad that Wooseok is here and they will have a chance to get back on track in their romantic relationship again," Semin thought and just smiled. The next day, in the afternoon, while Y/N is doing something in their room…

"Y/N, Sera is waiting for you in the beach area and she wants you to join her," Semin said.

"Huh? Why? Didn't she tell us that she wants to have alone time today?" Y/N said as she raised one of her eyebrows and Semin just sighed.

"Just join her and she just realized that she doesn't want to be alone walking there. Okay?" Semin said.

"Fine! Sometimes, I really don't understand her," Y/N said and Semin laughed.

"Just go and she is really waiting for you now," Semin said and Y/N nodded. Then when Y/N is searching for Sera, Wooseok saw Y/N and…

"What? She's here again in this area?" Wooseok thought. As Y/N continued to find Sera while not looking at what's in front of her, she suddenly bumped into a tall man.

"I am really sorry! Did you see a ----" Y/N was cut-off when she suddenly looked at the face of the man who is standing tall to her.

"OMG! Am I seeing it, right? Wooseok is in front of me?" Y/N thought and when she was about to walk away, Wooseok held her hand and hugged her, and Y/N was surprised at his actions.

"Y/N, I missed you so much! I hope we can talk and also, watch the sunset with me," Wooseok said and Y/N suddenly hugged him back and…

"I am sorry Wooseok. That I broke up with you," Y/N said then both of them pulled out from the hug and decided to sit in the beach chairs and they looked at each other. Then Y/N's friends and Yuto looking at them and…

"Semin, I think we are mission accomplished!" Yuto said.

"I think so, Yuto. Let's just leave them and we should enjoy ourselves." Semin said then Yuto and Sera agreed to her as all of them left Wooseok and Y/N in the beach area. As for Y/N and Wooseok are still sitting in the beach chairs they admire the sunset and…

"I am glad we met again and also, I really want to talk to you," Wooseok said as he still watching the sunset and Y/N looked at him.

"Me, too! But still, I am very sorry that I broke up with you," Y/N said as she looked at him with apologetic eyes and Wooseok finally looked at her and he smiled at her and held her hands.

"Y/N, you don't need to be sorry. Besides that time we really don't have time for each other and both of us should focus for a while on our jobs. What matters now is that we able to meet again and I really missed you so much. Even though we broke up 3 months ago, I still didn't date other women because I still love you and you are always on my mind. Also, I will just be straightforward to you. I want you to come back to me," Wooseok said as he smiled at her and Y/N blushed.

"It seems this is the right time to get the pieces back into place." Y/N thought and she looked at him and Wooseok is slightly getting nervous about what might Y/N answer.

"Wooseok, because I missed you too so much. I will definitely come back to you," Y/N said as she smiled brightly at him and Wooseok became very happy and he suddenly kissed her lips passionately and Y/N was surprised at his action and she just responded to his kiss and as they continue to kiss when the sun already settled down, both of them realized they are in a public place and they pulled away from the kiss.

"I am sorry I got carried away," Y/N said as she blushed and Wooseok slightly laughing at her.

"Me, too! Haha! But It's okay! Let's go and it's getting dark here," Wooseok said and Y/N nodded. But while they are walking around they can't find their friends and both of them tried to call them but they are not answering their phones.

"It seems we are set-up by our friends," Wooseok said.

"I think so! I think the mastermind of this set-up is my friend, Semin," Y/N said and Wooseok just laughed.

"Let's go! I will accompany you going to your room," Wooseok said and Y/N nodded. As they reached the door of her shared room with her friends…

"Y/N, thanks for accepting me again! I love you and have a good night!" Wooseok said as he smiled at her and he kissed her lips quickly.

"Me, too! I am happy that I accepted you and I will never regret it! I love you too Wooseok!" Y/N said as both of them smiled at each other.

"I have to go to my room now," Wooseok said and when he was about to leave, Y/N held his big hands and he stopped walking and looked at her.

"Why? I thought you are going to rest now?" Wooseok said and Y/N suddenly bites her lips and he suddenly noticed it.

"Gosh! What am I thinking, right now!" Y/N thought and she suddenly just kissed Wooseok on the lips again and he was shocked at Y/N's actions but he just kissed her more as he trapped Y/N in the wall that made Y/N suddenly felt a boner in her clothed core and she moaned into the kiss. But they suddenly stopped and…

"I think we should continue this inside your room. Shall we?" Wooseok said as he smirked at her and Y/N nodded. As soon as they went inside the room, they started their ferocious kisses until their clothes are now scattered on the floor. Wooseok suddenly had an idea and they stopped kissing again and looked at her with lust in his eyes that made Y/N melt into his stare.

"You should have just told me earlier that you want this baby girl!" Wooseok said.

"To be honest, I don't know how to tell you," Y/N said and Wooseok kissed her lips quickly and…

"It's okay, Y/N! To be honest, I missed doing this to you," Wooseok said as he smirked at her and Y/N felt her core throbbing because of his words to the point she was about to go weak and he decided to trapped her in the wall as his eyes continued to stare at her and he leaned his head to her neck and licked her earlobe and Y/N moaned his name softly.

"You know Y/N, I imagine that I will be fucking you on this wall and I think it will be adventurous to do it. Sounds so hot, right? " Wooseok said as he also bites her earlobe and Y/N just hums as she agrees with him. Then Wooseok kissed her neck, as he licked and sucked the sweet spot of it, Y/N moaned his name.

"You're mine again, baby!" Wooseok said as he kissed the mark that he made on her neck. Then his lips traced kisses in her jawline and then his lips went to her breast and he sucked and licked her nipple that made Y/N moan his name and he hummed in satisfaction as he saw that she is enjoying it.

"Seeing you like that, it makes me want you more, "Wooseok said as he suddenly bit her nipple and he decided to place one of his hands to her core and he inserted his two fingers into her.

"Oh shit! Wooseok!" Y/N moaned as she went weak because of his action then Wooseok, held her legs to prevent her to stumble.

"Moan my name more baby girl!" Wooseok said as he started to pump his fingers to her at a fast pace and while his fingers are busy in her core, he is placing some kisses on her legs.

"Your legs are beautiful, I like it," Wooseok said. As he continued to pump his fingers at her core, he decided to curl his finger that made her moan loudly.

"Fuck! Yes! More Wooseok!" Y/N said.

"As you wish baby!" Wooseok said and pump again his fingers deeper to her and Y/N's hands went to his shoulder and he saw that Y/N was in pure bliss but he suddenly stopped at his actions and Y/N slightly looked at him.

"Why did you stop? I am so close!" Y/N said and Wooseok stood up.

"Gosh! His height really caught me off guard! But still, he is hot!" Y/N thought and Wooseok put a hand beside her head and looked at her from head to toe and licked his lips.

"It's not time for you to cum, baby girl! By the way, your body is really sexy and I want to place some marks but I think I should do it next time. For now, I want to wreck you until you beg me to go rough on you," Wooseok said.

"When did you learn how to be good at dirty talking?" Y/N said and Wooseok smirked at her.

"I learned a long time ago when we first did it," Wooseok said and winked at her and Y/N slightly slapped his chest and he slightly laughed at her and he suddenly went to his discarded pants and pulled out a condom from the pocket and he put in his cock and looked back at her.

"Let's just continue. Jump on me and wrapped your legs around me," Wooseok said and Y/N nodded and his hands went to her waist and Y/N's back was resting in the wall for support.

"I love you so much Y/N!" Wooseok said.

"I love you too so much Wooseok!" Y/N said. Then he inserted his cock to her core upwards and Y/N's hands crawled on his back and both of them moaned.

"Fuck! You're still tight!" Wooseok said as he started to thrust his cock to her at a fast pace and he decided to kiss her neck and Y/N moaned loudly his name.

"M-more Wooseok!" Y/N said and Wooseok smirked at her words.

"You want me to go harder to you?" Wooseok asked.

"Yes, Please Wooseok! Oh shit!" Y/N said. Then Wooseok decided to go harder to her and Y/N just shut her eyes as she felt that his cock is getting deeper as time goes by and she also felt that she is getting wetter because of the way Wooseok whispered to her some dirty and sweet things.

"Fuck! You feel so good! I can't enough of you! I missed this so much!" Wooseok said. As he continued at an incredible pace, Y/N slightly bite his back because Wooseok's cock is completely wrecking her core, and the room was now full of loud moans and skin slapping sounds. As time goes by, Wooseok's pace became slow and Y/N felt that his cock twitched inside her as a sign that he was also close.

"Shit! Wooseok! I will cum!" Y/N said.

"Fuck! Cum with me, Y/N!" Wooseok said and in a few thrusts of his cock, they screamed each other's names as both of them cum. Then he pulled out his cock to her and removed the condom from his cock and both of them laid in the bed but Wooseok saw that Y/N was now sleeping and he just smiled at her.

"It seems I really made you tired. I will never let you go again. Sleep well Y/N! I love you!" Wooseok said. But when he was about to sleep, he saw a message on her phone and he read it as…

**_**"It seems my previous dare to you already happened huh? Oh well, I hope you two will be happy again as ever! If Wooseok is reading this message, Take care and cherish always Y/N! - Semin"** _ **

After Wooseok the message he just smiled at it and just replied…

**_**"Don't worry I will take care of her, cherish her, and I will always be by her side - Wooseok"** _ **

After he replied to the message he kissed her lips quickly and her forehead and pulled closer to him and hugged her as both of them went to sleep.

****끝** ** ****THE END** **

****Thank you for reading my** ** ****one-shot** ** ****smut fan fiction of** ** ****Pentagon Jung Wooseok** ** ****!** **

****Stay tuned for the next** ** ****member** ** ****! :)** **

****고마워요** ** ****여러분! (Thanks, Everyone!)** **


	7. Eric/Son Youngjae (The Boyz) - Not a mistake - M

****WARNING: DETAILED SMUT SCENES AND FOUL LANGUAGE AHEAD!** **

****AUTHOR’S NOTE: I am sorry for not updating for the past few days, because I did so many things in the house. But I hope you will like my scenario for Eric! :)** **

Y/N's friend named Chaerim is working with her and she is a big fan of They Boyz and her bias is Eric and she is also stalking him. But every time Chaerim stalks him, Eric doesn't notice her. Then while they are working, Chaerim saw a message from one of her friends who knows the exact location of where Eric is, and Y/N noticed that she is doing something else and she peeked at what she's doing.

"Hey, Chaerim! Are you really gonna continue to stalk Eric? Aren't you going too far?" Y/N said and Chaerim looked at her.

"I don't want to miss the opportunity each day to see him. I hope you understand that," Chaerim said.

"I understand you Chaerim. That you really like and love Eric. But that's an invasion of his privacy," Y/N said and Chaerim sighed.

"Y/N, I will never barge into someone's property, okay? I only follow him wherever he goes just to see him. That's all," Chaerim said.

"Oh yeah! But what am I seeing right now? The hotel name and even his room number?" Y/N said as she raised one of her eyebrows.

"This was just sent by my friend who is really a high-end stalker. But I will never barge in his room. I will just go to the hotel and wait for Eric in the lobby just to see him and when I already saw him. I will just go home," Chaerim said.

"Okay! Okay! Just be careful as always! So, send me the details where should I meet the manager tomorrow," Y/N said.

"Okay! I will send it to you right away," Chaerim said and Y/N went back to her working station and Chaerim sent the details. After Y/N received the details, she just saved them on her phone. But Chaerim didn't know that she sent the wrong address to her. So, the next day, Y/N went to the address that Chaerim gave, and…

"Wow! It seems Mr. Lee Jaehyun is really rich, huh? I hope, someday I can stay here in this kind of luxurious hotel!" Y/N thought and just smiled. But while she is walking in the lobby, someone saw her and it was Chaerim and she hide somewhere that she can't be seen by her.

"What is Y/N doing here?" Chaerim said in a low voice and after a few seconds, she suddenly remembered something and…

"Shit! It seems I accidentally sent her the details of Eric! I am doomed!" Chaerim said then someone called her and it was Mr. Lee Jaehyun who is the manager that was supposed to meet with Y/N.

**_**THEIR CONVERSATION…** _ **

**_**Chaerim: Good afternoon, Mr. Lee!** _ **

**_**Mr. Lee Jaehyun: Ms. Chaerim, where is your friend Ms. Y/N? I am waiting for her and still, she hasn't arrived yet!** _ **

**_**Chaerim: I am sorry Mr. Lee. Ms. Y/N is sick today and don't worry I will go there as soon as possible.** _ **

**_**Mr. Lee Jaehyun: Oh okay! Thankfully** _ ** **_**,** _ ** **_**I don't have** _ ** **_**any** _ ** **_**other appointment** _ ** **_**s today** _ ** **_**. I will just wait for you here. Don't make it too long since I am already here for almost 1 hour.** _ **

**_**Chaerim: Okay, Mr. Lee! I have to go!** _ **

**_**END OF CONVERSATION.** _ **

After Chaerim's conversation with Mr. Lee, she got frustrated and…

"I shouldn't do that kind of mistake again and because of that, I will not be able to see Eric this day," Chaerim thought as she sighed and just left the hotel. As for Y/N who is about to press the doorbell of the room, someone sent a message to her and it was Chaerim and she read as…

**_**"Y/N, I am sorry I had a mistake about the address that I sent you yesterday. Don't worry I will meet Mr. Lee Jaehyun today - Chaerim"** _ **

"She is not kidding, right? Oh well, Mr. Lee might be waiting for me now," Y/N thought and just pressed the doorbell and when someone opened the door, Y/N was taken aback who it was and…

"Gosh! It seems Chaerim is right! She actually sent me the address where Eric is! That careless Chaerim! But he is really handsome in person than in the photos that Chaerim showed me," Y/N thought and tried to calm down and Eric was looking at her and Y/N slightly blushed.

"Oh! She's beautiful! I wonder why this lady is here," Eric thought.

"Good afternoon, who are you?" Eric asked.

"Ummm… I-I am sorry I just went to the wrong place. I am so sorry to interrupt you," Y/N said, and when she was about to leave...

"Wait! Don't leave first!" Eric said and Y/N stopped walking and was surprised at his sentence then looked back at him and Eric is smiling at her.

"Why?" Y/N said.

"I want someone to join me for lunch today. To be honest, I haven't eaten lunch yet and I am alone. Please join me!" Eric said as he still smiling at her.

"OMG! I didn't expect Eric of The Boyz, actually asking me to join lunch with him. But it's not a bad idea though," Y/N thought.

"Okay! I will join you! By the way, I am Y/N," Y/N said as she smiled back at him.

"That's great! Nice to meet you Y/N! Come in!" Eric said and Y/N went inside his hotel room and sat on the sofa.

"I will order food for us," Eric said and Y/N just nodded. After Eric ordered their food…

"Y/N, I am kinda curious. What brings you here?" Eric asked.

"To be honest, my friend who is a big fan of you accidentally sent me your location yesterday. My real agenda for today is that, I should meet the manager but my friend is now, who will be going to meet him because she just realized today she made a mistake," Y/N said and Eric was shocked at her statement.

"What? It means your friend is my stalker?" Eric asked.

"Yup! I am sorry if I interrupted you today." Y/N said as she can't look at Eric.

"It's okay, Y/N! It's not your fault though. But are you also a fan of The Boyz?" Eric asked.

"To be honest, I know some of the members including you because my friend keeps showing photos of you and I can say that you are more handsome in person than in the photos," Y/N said as she smiled at him and Eric slightly blushed.

"Oh! Thank you for your compliment and by the way, you are beautiful," Eric said and winked at her and it was Y/N's turn to blush and slightly giggle at his compliment. Then their food arrived and both of them started to eat lunch.

"Do you have anything to do today?" Eric asked.

"Because my friend will meet with the manager today, I will just go home after having lunch with you," Y/N said.

"Ummm… I want you to stay longer here with me," Eric said and Y/N was surprised.

"Huh? Why? Also, someone might see me that I am with you and probably some of your fans are lurking around here," Y/N said.

"Just today Y/N, please! I will be lonely when you leave me here alone," Eric said as he pouted and acted cute at her and Y/N laughed.

"You're so cute Eric! Okay! I will stay with you for today. But I don't know why you want me to stay with you since we just met today," Y/N said.

"To be honest, I think what your friend did today is not completely a mistake, it was a blessing in disguise," Eric said as he looked at her lovingly.

"W-what do you mean Eric?" Y/N asked as she looked back at him. Then Eric is going closer to her and Y/N was slightly caught off guard by his actions but she didn't push him away or didn't stay away from him until his face is really close to hers and she gulped.

"Thanks to your friend because I met you today and I think my heart wants me to love you more," Eric said and Y/N was surprised at his sudden confession.

"You're kidding, right? Haha!" Y/N said as she slightly laughed at him and Eric just stared at her.

"Nope! I am dead serious Y/N," Eric said as one of his hands went to her waist and pulled closer to him and Y/N was shocked by his actions and both of them stared at each other. Then suddenly Eric kissed Y/N passionately.

"Is this really happening?" Y/N thought. Then her thoughts were cut-off when Eric's tongue suddenly asking for entrance to her mouth and Y/N just let his tongue slipped into her and Eric also bite her lower lips that made Y/N moan and as they continue to have a hot make-out session, Eric slightly pushed her into the sofa and went on top of her and they suddenly stopped kissing.

"Y/N, I want you! I love you!" Eric said as he stared at her with lust and love and Y/N blushed.

"Shit! I didn't expect that my friend's mistake will end up like this!" Y/N thought.

"I love you too, Eric!" Y/N said and Eric smiled at her.

"So, you want to go furth---" Eric was cut-off when Y/N kissed him hard and she slightly felt that Eric smirked at her actions and they pulled out from the kiss again and looked at each other.

"No need to ask permission, Eric. I also want you so bad!" Y/N said.

"That's my girl!" Eric said as he smirked at her and then both of them removed each other's clothes. After they became naked, they stare at each other's body and Eric licked his lips.

"You're a goddess Y/N! beautiful and sexy," Eric said and smirked at her and Y/N blushed at his words and she is also drooling over Eric's body.

"Shit! His body is just perfect! Is he even real?" Y/N thought and her thoughts were cut-off when Eric's lips went to her neck and he licks and sucks a certain spot that made Y/N moan his name and he saw that he made a hickey on her.

"You are now mine, Y/N! Remember that starting today, no other men should touch you like this," Eric whispered at her ear and licked the earlobe that made Y/N just moan in response. Then Eric's lips went to her breast and he sucks her nipple and his other hand is massaging her mound and Y/N can't stop moaning his name and because of the pleasure she felt, one of her hands went to his head and slightly pushing him more into her breast and Eric smirked at her action.

"Don't stop moaning my name like that Y/N! You're so hot!" Eric said as he just continued to give attention to her breast and he decided to put his other hand in her core and just inserted two fingers that made Y/N arched her back voluntarily and Eric hummed in satisfaction seeing her that she was a complete moaning mess. Then Eric started to pump his fingers into her core at a fast pace and it was a hot sight for him.

"Fuck! You really take my fingers well baby! I am getting excited to be inside of you!" Eric said and bite his lips and as he continued to pump his fingers, Y/N moaned loudly because his fingers hit a spot inside her.

"Shit! Like that Eric!" Y/N said and Eric smirked.

"I will give you more later baby!" Eric said. But as he just continued at his action, without a warning, Y/N cum in his fingers and he licked it as he tasted her.

"You're a delightful meal, Y/N," Eric said and licked his lips and Y/N blushed.

"Oh gosh! He is just too hot handle!" Y/N thought and she suddenly saw that Eric went to one of the drawers and he got a condom and she was kinda surprised.

"Damn! He's really prepared!" Y/N thought and Eric put the condom to his cock and he noticed her reaction and he went on top of her.

"I know what you're thinking Y/N. Don't worry I am always prepared. So, are you ready for me?" Eric said as he looked at her.

"Yes, Eric! I am ready and I love you!" Y/N said as she smiled at him.

"I love you too Y/N!" Eric said as he smiled back at her and he slowly inserted his full cock into her and that made Y/N gripped his shoulders and moaned his name loudly.

"You're so tight Y/N! Shit!" Eric said. Then he started to thrust his cock to her at a fast pace and he decided to hold her jaw slightly and...

"I want to see you how much you enjoy this with me, baby!" Eric said as both of them trying to make eye contact and he suddenly thrust his cock to her at a hard pace that made Y/N broke the eye contact with him because of the overwhelming pleasure.

"Fuck! Feel so good inside of you, Y/N!" Eric said as he tightly gripped her waist that will surely bruise until the next day. Eric's eyes closed as he felt that Y/N's walls are clenching around him and he moaned her name more. Also, for Y/N who felt that his cock is hitting her g-spot and completely wrecking her walls that made her scream on top of her lungs but she suddenly felt that she was close and…

"Eric! I am close! Shit!" Y/N said.

"Cum with me, Y/N!" Eric said. As he continued to thrust his cock to her, both of them screamed each other's names as they cum and Eric collapsed on top of her.

"Shit! I never imagine my day will end like this because of Chaerim. But still, in my mind, this is not wrong and I don't regret it and I love him," Y/N thought and she hugged Eric and as he felt it, he just smiled at her action and then he pulled out his cock to her and removed the condom to him and threw away the condom and laid beside Y/N.

"So, Y/N in the next few days I will introduce you to the other members of The Boyz and I will tell them that you are my girlfriend. Sounds good, right?" Eric said and winked at her.

"OMG! It seems I am becoming luckier than my friend," Y/N said and Eric laughed at her.

"You can say that you are luckier than her. But I am thinking that it will be unfair for her if she will not have an opportunity to see the other members in person, right?" Eric said as he smiled at her.

"Well, you have a point. Don't worry this will be a secret first to her," Y/N said as she smiled back at him.

"Okay! I am glad that your friend made a mistake yesterday because I get to meet you today." Eric said and Y/N laughed.

"Thankfully my friend has the time for her to meet the manager and has the right details of the place where I supposed to meet him today or else both of us will be doomed because it was an important appointment," Y/N said.

"It means that we are just destined to meet today," Eric said as he winked at her and Y/N smiled at him.

"You're too sweet and cute at the same time! I love you, Eric!" Y/N said and both of them smiled at each other.

"I love you too so much Y/N! I will make you happy and cherish you every day!" Eric said as he kissed her lips quickly and her forehead and he hugged her body closer to him and both of them went to sleep.

**_**"This is a beautiful mistake that was made by my friend and I don't regret that I accepted Eric as my lover," Y/N thought.** _ **

****끝**** ** **THE END****

****Thank you for reading my** ** ****one-shot** ** ****smut fan fiction of** ** ****The Boyz’s Eric/ Son Youngjae** ** ****!** **

****Stay tuned for the next** ** ****member** ** ****! :)** **

****고마워요** ** ****여러분! (Thanks, Everyone!)** **


	8. Q/Ji Changmin - Curiosity kills - M

****WARNING: DETAILED SMUT SCENES AND FOUL LANGUAGE AHEAD!** **

”Y/N, how’s Changmin being a roommate? I envy you because you are roommates with him,” her friend named Jinhee asked as she looked at her.

“Well, It’s okay! He’s friendly but sometimes he’s kinda weird,” Y/N said.

“Huh? Why did you say he’s weird?” Jinhee asked.

“Sometimes, whenever I go inside our dorm, he suddenly hides something from me," Y/N said.

“Do you have any idea what is he hiding from you?” Jinhee said.

"I don't have any idea. But I don't want to ask about that because it seems he doesn't want to open up," Y/N said.

“Aren’t you really curious what is he hiding?” Jinhee asked.

“I don’t have any plans to know since I don’t want to bother him and make him uncomfortable,” Y/N said.

“Well, you have a point. But still, I envy you. Because I really like Changmin! I want to go to your dorm,” Jinhee said and Y/N chuckled at her words.

“Okay! But just for today, I will bring you with me in the dorm," Y/N said.

“That’s great! I am excited to see Changmin!” Jinhee said and Y/N just laughed at her. After their classes, both of them went to Y/N’s dorm but when they went inside the dorm, Changmin was nowhere to be seen and Jinhee pouted.

"I think its bad timing for me to go here in your dorm and Changmin is not here," Jinhee said.

“I am sorry Jinhee that I made you disappointed that you didn’t get to see him,” Y/N said.

“No, it’s okay! Next time, I will go here again with you. When we don’t have classes. By the way, where is his room?” Jinhee said and Y/N pointed to a blue door that was next to her room.

“Did you already checked out what’s inside his room?” Jinhee asked.

“Nope! I don’t want to go in someone’s room without their permission,” Y/N said.

“Oh come on, Y/N! aren’t you being curious at all to him?” Jinhee said.

“Jinhee, I know I am friends with Changmin but still I have to respect his privacy,” Y/N said.

“Fine! If you are not curious. Then I will check out his room quickly and then I will leave,” Jinhee said and Y/N rolled her eyes at her.

“Are you sure that you will just check out quickly his room?” Y/N said.

“Yup! I promise and I will never touch his things,” Jinhee said.

“Okay! I will keep an eye on you,” Y/N said and Jinhee slightly laughed at her words and just went inside Changmin’s room and as she roamed around the room, she was shocked and Y/N noticed her reaction and just approached her.

“Why, Jinhee? Is there a problem?” Y/N asked as she looked at her and Jinhee pointed to the books and Y/N saw the book and it was the ** _ **Fifty Shades of Grey trilogy books.**_**

"Oh! He has those books? You know, I am very curious what is the story of that novel. Because that book became famous. By any chance, do you know the story?” Y/N asked as she looked at her and Jinhee gulped and blushed.

"I think you are too innocent to read that kind of book, Y/N," Jinhee said.

“Huh? What do you mean?” Y/N said and Jinhee sighed.

"Oh well, never mind! Let's get out of his room and he might get caught us that we are here," Jinhee said and Y/N nodded. As they got outside Changmin's room…

“Jinhee, please tell me the story of that book!” Y/N said.

“If you want to know the story, then just borrow the book from him and I don’t want to spoil the story to you. But I don’t know if you can handle it,” Jinhee said.

“Fine! I will get the book and I will just tell him that I borrowed it,” Y/N said and Jinhee laughed at her.

“I thought you don’t want to go inside someone’s room without their permission?” Jinhee said and Y/N sighed.

“Well, I think for today, I will just break what I said earlier,” Y/N said and Jinhee just laughed again at her.

“You’re right! By the way, I have to go home and it’s getting dark. Good luck reading the book,” Jinhee said as she smiled at her.

“Okay! Take care and be safe going home!” Y/N said and Jinhee nodded and her friend left her in the dorm. Then Y/N went inside Changmin’s room and get the book from the shelf and she decided to order her dinner then while she was waiting for her dinner, she started to read the book. As time goes by, when the food arrived and ate her dinner, she continued to read it but because she is a fast reader, she suddenly read a part of the story and stopped reading it and she felt that she blushed and…

“Shit! What am I reading right now? I didn’t expect he will read these kinds of books and it's an erotic one!" Y/N thought then suddenly her thoughts were cut-off when Changmin went inside the dorm and…

“Hey, Y/N! How are you? Oh shit!” Changmin said in a loud tone and snatched away the book that was in her hands and Y/N was shocked at his appearance because she was caught reading the book and…

“Why did you have this book?” Changmin asked in a serious tone as he looked at her while holding the book and Y/N can’t look at him.

“I am really sorry Changmin! I touched your things and I just saw that book and I think it was interesting to read because I know that book became famous a long ago and I became curious. That’s all.” Y/N said and still can’t look at him and Changmin sat beside her and lifted her chin that made Y/N slightly caught off guard at his action.

"Look at me, Y/N! You should have just told me that you want to borrow these kinds of books. I just got mad because you didn't ask my permission," Changmin said.

"But I just saw that book today and I don't see that book on your hands every day. So, how will I know that you have it?" Y/N asked and Changmin scratched the back of his neck and slightly laughed.

“Well, you have point. But I didn’t tell you that you are restricted to enter my room but still, you have to ask permission if you want to borrow some of my things in my room,” Changmin said.

“Huh? It means I am just the one who is thinking that I am not allowed to enter your room?” Y/N said.

“It seems you are right. I didn’t have those kinds of rules before," Changmin said and laughed at her.

“Oh well! Still, I am very sorry to go inside your room,” Y/N said.

“It’s okay, Y/N! By the way, how’s the story when you read it? Did you like it?” Changmin said as he looked at her and smiled at her and Y/N gulped and blushed.

“Huh? Ummm… To be honest, the story is great even though I just started to read few chapters of it,” Y/N said as she tried to smile but she also blushed at the same time and Changmin smirked at her and Y/N noticed it.

“For the few chapters that you already read, what are your favorite parts of the story?” Changmin said as he stared at her and Y/N felt something in his eyes.

“Ummm… I don’t know what to choose because the first few chapters are all great! What about you? Since you already finished this book, right?” Y/N said and Changmin smirked again at her. Then Y/N suddenly felt the tension is rising in the room and she tried to calm down.

“My favorite parts? I think it would be best for me to show my favorite parts than just to tell you. Sounds good, right?” Changmin said as he winked at her and Y/N gulped.

“Are you sure about that, Changmin?” Y/N asked.

"Of course, I am! Follow me, Y/N," Changmin said and Y/N was surprised but she just followed him in his room and she just sat in his bed, and when she heard that Changmin locked the door, she was taken aback by his actions.

“Do you really have to lock the door?” Y/N asked and Changmin went closer to her and Y/N felt that her body is heating up and…

"I really have to do that. So, no one will disturb us. But I have to ask you one question, are you willing to know what my favorite part and do it for you?” Changmin asked as he stared at her with lust.

“Shit! I think I know where is this going!” Y/N thought.

“Yes, Changmin! Show me,” Y/N said and Changmin smirked at her words.

“This may not be the exact scene in the book but I think I can do some of them,” Changmin said and Y/N gulped and just nodded. After her response to him, he stared at her and he slowly removing Y/N’s clothes and Y/N can’t stop blushing at his actions and Changmin noticed it.

“Relax, Y/N! You want this too, right?” Changmin asked as he looked at her.

“Yup! But I am insecure with my body because I don’t have a perfect figure,” Y/N said and after he already removed her shorts together with her underwear, he looked at her and…

“You don’t have to be insecure, Y/N. To be honest, your body figure is just right and you’re sexy for me,” Changmin said seductively to her and smirked and that made her blushed more.

"Gosh! I didn't expect that Changmin is like this! But he is hot when he is like this!" Y/N thought but then her thoughts were cut-off when Changmin kissed her legs up to her thighs that made her shiver because of his lips that came into contact with her skin.

“I love your body, Y/N! I am glad that I will have the chance to wreck you tonight," Changmin said and Y/N just blushed at his words and tried to calm down herself. Then Changmin stood up and removed all his clothes and Y/N was surprised at his body built.

“Oh gosh! He has a perfect body and this is my first time to see him like this!” Y/N thought as she continued to stare at his body and Changmin smirked at her.

"I know I am hot, Y/N! This will be yours from now on baby girl!" Changmin said and Y/N gulped. Then Changmin kissed her passionately and Y/N responded to his kisses then Changmin pulled closer to him and he grinned his cock at her that made her moan in the kiss and with that, he slipped his tongue into her mouth and Y/N let Changmin explore her mouth.

“Damn! He is just a good kisser!” Y/N thought. Then while they are still standing, Changmin’s lips went to her neck and he sucked and licked it to make a mark on her and he suddenly licked her earlobe that made her moan his name softly.

“Remember this night, you are now mine, Y/N!” Changmin as he whispered to her ear and Y/N just nodded. Then his lips went to her breast and he sucked it hard that made her moan more and Changmin smirked at her.

"Moan my name more, baby! You're so sexy when you moan my name!" Changmin said and he just went back to give attention to her breast as he sucks her nipple and slightly bit it and his other hand is massaging it.

“Shit! You’re so good at this Changmin!” Y/N said.

"Don't worry, Y/N! I will give you more later," Changmin said. After he gave attention to her breast, he traced kisses to her stomach and when he reached her core, he slightly spread wide her legs and licked her slit that made Y/N moaned loudly his name and Changmin just plunged his tongue to her core and lick it at a fast pace and because of his actions, Y/N's legs are going weak and he held her legs so, that she will not lose balance and Y/N just put one of her hands on his shoulder to have some support. As Changmin continued to eat her out at a fast pace, Y/N suddenly slightly grinding to his mouth and he smirked at her actions and sucked her core harshly and that made Y/N screamed his name but she felt that she is close and Changmin felt it too and he suddenly stopped.

“Shit! Changmin! Why did you stop?” Y/N said and Changmin stared at her with lust and stood up.

"Thankfully, you didn't cum now, because if you do, there will be another punishment for you," Changmin said as he smirked and Y/N don't know how to respond to his statement because she just thinks that he is deadly hot being dominant in bed and then Changmin put a condom in his cock.

“Shit! I hope I can handle him later!” Y/N thought and her thoughts were cut-off when Changmin pushed her in the bed and hovered above her and licked his lips.

"Y/N, get ready to beg for more!" Changmin said as he slowly inserted his cock into her and Y/N yelped in pain but because Changmin's sexual appetite as of the moment is high, he didn't wait for her to adjust to him and he just thrust his cock to her at a fast pace but in a few seconds, Y/N got used to his size and started to moaned his name loudly.

“Fuck! So, tight!” Changmin said and he suddenly put one of Y/N’s legs in his shoulder and pounds to her at a hard pace and Y/N screamed on top of her lungs because of their position, his cock got deeper to her and hit her g-spot numerous times and Y/N held the bed sheets tightly and Changmin looked at her while he was still pounding to her and he hummed in satisfaction as he saw that Y/N was in pure bliss because of his cock that wrecking her walls non-stop.

“Shit! You just feel so good! Should I go rougher to you, baby girl?” Changmin said.

“Y-yes please, Changmin! Your cock feels so good too!” Y/N said and Changmin smirked at her.

"Don't blame me tomorrow that you can't walk, Y/N!" Changmin said as he slammed his cock to her roughly which made Y/N screamed again his name and arched her back violently.

“Shit! It feels so good to go deeper to you!" Changmin said but as he continued to pound her at a rough pace, Y/N felt that his cock twitch inside her, and that means he was also close to orgasm same with her.

"Ugh! Shit! Cum with me Y/N!" Changmin said and Y/N nodded then in a few thrusts of his cock, both of them moan their names loudly as they cum. Then Changmin tried not to collapse on top of Y/N so, that she will not be squished underneath him and he just throw the condom into the trash can and laid beside Y/N and looked at her.

“Changmin, I didn’t know you will be very dominant in bed! Gosh!” Y/N said and Changmin slightly laughed at her.

“What more if I can do the other things that are in the book? What can you say about that? Are you ready for those kinds of things?" Changmin said as he stared at her again and Y/N was shocked at his words.

“Wow! You’re kidding, right? You don’t have any kinky toys hiding in here,” Y/N said and Changmin smirked at her.

"You really thought I don't have those kinds of things? Ha! I just hide it somewhere where you can't possibly find it. So, are you up for some kinky shit?" Changmin said as he winked at her and Y/N blushed.

“Oh gosh! This man is killing me right now!” Y/N thought.

"Fine! Since I am curious about those kinds of things because you know, I am innocent and didn't know about those things. It seems you were the one who destroys my innocence," Y/N said and Changmin laughed at her.

“It seems you are not innocent at all before you read the book,” Changmin said.

“Ji Changmin! I swear to you that I had never watched or read erotic things. I am purely innocent that’s why when I read the book I was really shocked because of the sex scenes. Okay?” Y/N said

“Okay! Okay! I get it, Y/N! Just ready for some adventure for the next few days,” Changmin said as he winked at her again.

“Fine! But wait, I just thought of something that whenever I check you out in the room, the one thing you hide from me is that book?” Y/N asked.

“You’re right! Because you might get the wrong idea when you saw me reading that book. But now I know that you didn’t actually know the story of the book,” Changmin said and both of them just laughed.

“By the way, after what we’ve done tonight, what are we?” Y/N asked.

“You are asking me? What are we? Come on, Y/N! I am not the kind of guy who is doing this to a random girl. It means that starting tonight I am your boyfriend and you are my girlfriend. It’s been years that we became roommates and as time goes by, I had fallen in love with you. What about you? Is this only a friend with benefits arrangement to you?" Changmin said as he looked at her with a worried face and Y/N was surprised at his statement.

“No! I also love you Changmin ever since we became roommates and your existence matters to me a lot,” Y/N said as she smiled at him.

“I love you too so much Y/N! I am glad that you accepted me!” Changmin said as he smiled back at her.

“Let’s go to sleep and I am very tired,” Y/N said and Changmin slightly laughed at her and he just kissed her lips quickly and her forehead then he hugged her close to him as both of them went to sleep.

****끝**** ** **THE END****

****Thank you for reading my** ** ****one-shot** ** ****smut fan fiction of** ** ****The Boyz’s Q/ Ji Changmin** ** ****!** **

****Stay tuned for the next** ** ****member** ** ****! :)** **

****고마워요** ** ****여러분! (Thanks, Everyone!)** **


	9. New/ Choi Chanhee (The Boyz) - Realized - M

****WARNING: DETAILED SMUT SCENES AND FOUL LANGUAGE AHEAD!** **

****

Y/N is best friends with Chanhee and she has another friend named Mijin who is also close to Chanhee. Then there was one time Chanhee is on a veranda of their office and he is having some break from work, then Mijin saw Chanhee looking at Y/N from afar who is talking with their colleague named Sunwoo and Mijin saw his reaction and she just approached him.

“Chanhee, what are you doing here?” Mijin said.

“Huh? Ummm… I am just getting some fresh air,” Chanhee said as he smiled at her.

“Really? Getting some fresh air or are you just looking at Y/N who is now talking to Sunwoo?” Mijin said and Chanhee signed.

“Mijin, I am serious,” Chanhee said.

“No, you’re not. We all know that Y/N likes Sunwoo but she didn’t know that you like her and I saw your facial expressions that you are jealous and sad at the same time because she keeps lurking around Sunwoo,” Mijin said.

“Fine! I don’t have anything to say now,” Chanhee said.

"But Sunwoo is also your friend, right?" Mijin said.

“Yup! Why did you ask?” Chanhee asked.

“By any chance, did you also ask Sunwoo if he’s interested at Y/N?” Mijin said.

"I already ask him but he told me that Sunwoo just sees her as a friend, not a woman," Chanhee said and Mijin was shocked.

“It means you have a chance for Y/N,” Mijin said.

“Me? Have a chance for her? I don’t think so Mijin. Look at her now, she is completely enjoying Sunwoo’s company,” Chanhee said.

“There it is, the jealous Chanhee is out!” Mijin said as she laughed at him.

“Just stop it! Okay?” Chanhee said in a serious tone.

"Okay! I will stop. But you already heard from Sunwoo that he is not interested in her," Mijin said.

“I know but I am still losing hope because she really likes Sunwoo,” Chanhee said and Mijin sighed.

“You will never lose a chance to have, Y/N. Okay? Also, what makes you think of that?” Mijin said.

"I think for now he is not interested in her but as time goes by, when Y/N and Sunwoo get close to each other then he might fall in love with her too," Chanhee said and Mijin sighed again.

"Chanhee, don't think too many negative thoughts. Also, we see them that they are close now but he still sees her, just a friend not a woman it means you still have a chance." Mijin said.

“Let’s see if you’re right,” Chanhee said and Mijin nodded. Then all of them went back to work and as for Sunwoo and Chanhee who is in the same department, Sunwoo’s phone keep receiving messages and Chanhee saw that it was all from Y/N but Sunwoo didn’t budge to reply or check the messages.

"Aren't you going to check Y/N's messages?" Chanhee asked as he looked at Sunwoo.

"I am not interested to check it. Since I know her messages are just cheering messages and probably wants to meet me after work," Sunwoo said and Chanhee tried to keep himself calm down as he is getting angry at what he heard and…

"You can just reply at her just once so that she knows that you are not available meeting her after work," Chanhee said.

“Why? Does it bother you? Do you like her?” Sunwoo asked.

"Yes, I like her. It bothers me a lot and I hate those kinds of people who make other people wait for nothing," Chanhee said in a serious tone.

"Wait. I think there is a kinda misunderstanding here, Chanhee. I don't make Y/N wait for nothing, and I already told her that she is only my friend and it was all clear for me and to Y/N," Sunwoo said.

"But why are you ignoring her messages? if both of you are already cleared things up and you are really a friend of her, then it will be just easy for you to reply in one of her messages," Chanhee said as he glared at him.

"Then, you should reply to the messages for me. Since you like her, right?” Sunwoo said and Chanhee smirked at him.

"Fine! If that what's you want! I will go and meet her instead. Don't ever be bothered anymore when I meet Y/N later," Chanhee said.

“I will never be bothered Chanhee,” Sunwoo said.

"Okay! If you said so," Chanhee said as he got Sunwoo's phone and replied to one of her messages that she wants to meet him then Y/N saw his message and…

**_**“Don’t worry I will meet you after work. See you!”** _ **

Then Y/N smiled at the message and Mijin noticed it and…

“Who sent you a message?” Mijin asked as she looked at Y/N.

“It’s Sunwoo of course! We will meet after work,” Y/N said as she smiled at her.

"Y/N, do you know that Sunwoo is not interested in you?" Mijin asked.

“To be honest, he already told me that. But don’t worry I am just being friendly here,” Y/N said.

"Are you sure about that? or you still hoping for Sunwoo to like you?" Mijin said.

"Mijin, I am sure that I already accepted that Sunwoo is not interested in me," Y/N said.

"Okay! Okay! I have to tell you this, Chanhee saw you with Sunwoo earlier, and guess what? His facial expressions are sad because he likes you a lot. Do you know that, Y/N?” Mijin said and Y/N was surprised at her statement.

“What? You’re kidding, right?” Y/N said.

"Me? I am not kidding, Y/N. You know I am worried about Chanhee because every time he sees you with Sunwoo it's like his world will be going to collapse because he likes you very much," Mijin said and Y/N sighed.

“I should talk to him. I will just tell Sunwoo I will not meet him after work, instead I will meet Chanhee,” Y/N said.

“You really should talk to him, Y/N. I hope you clear things up with him,” Mijin said.

“Don’t worry Mijin. Everything will be alright,” Y/N said and Mijin just nodded. Then Y/N decided to send a message to Sunwoo and he received and read as…

**_**“Sunwoo, I suddenly changed my mind not to meet you after work. I will meet Chanhee instead. I am sorry. - Y/N”** _ **

After Sunwoo read the message, he suddenly gave his phone to Chanhee and…

“Why are you suddenly giving me your phone?” Chanhee asked.

“Just read the message of Y/N,” Sunwoo said and Chanhee took the phone from him and read the message and he was kinda surprised at her message and Sunwoo saw his reaction.

“So, are you happy now?” Sunwoo asked.

"I am kinda confused about what made Y/N change her mind and wants me to meet her," Chanhee said.

"Well, I don't know what to answer to that question. Good luck in meeting her," Sunwoo said and Chanhee just nodded but he suddenly received also a message from Y/N and read as…

**_**“Chanhee, I want to talk to you later, See you! - Y/N”** _ **

Then he smiled at her message and replied to her…

**_**“Okay! See you later! - Chanhee”** _ **

“I wonder why Y/N wants to talk to me. Is there a problem? Oh well, I shouldn’t think too much about that, since I will know it later,” Chanhee thought and just went back to work. As time goes by, it was time for them to go home then Chanhee is waiting for Y/N in the lobby and…

“Chanhee!” Y/N said as she waved at him and Chanhee waved back and smiled at her then both of them approach each other.

“So, why do you want to talk to me?” Chanhee asked.

“I think we should talk to your place not here,” Y/N said.

"Oh! Okay! Let's go I will drive you to my house," Chanhee said and Y/N nodded. As they reached Chanhee's place, they order first their food for dinner and when the food arrived, they ate their dinner and…

“So, tell me now Y/N why do you want to talk to me?” Chanhee asked.

“To be honest, Mijin told me something about you,” Y/N said.

“Huh? What is that?” Chanhee asked.

“She told me that you like me, is that true? and you also saw me with Sunwoo today,” Y/N said and Chanhee was surprised.

"Mijin shouldn't have told that to her," Chanhee thought.

"Yup! That's true Y/N. But don't worry I am trying to stop my feelings for you. Since all of us know that you like Sunwoo so much," Chanhee said as he smiled at her and Y/N sighed.

“Chanhee, I don’t want to stop your feelings to me,” Y/N said as she looked at him and Chanhee was shocked at her statement.

“W-what do you mean, Y/N? But you really like Sunwoo, right?” Chanhee asked.

"Chanhee, I accepted that Sunwoo is not interested in me and I feel bad that I didn't notice you at first because I just realized that you made so many efforts for me and also, you were a very caring and concern person to me and that made me realize that I am starting to have feelings for you too," Y/N said.

“But, earlier you are enjoying talking to Sunwoo,” Chanhee said and Y/N slightly laughed at him.

"Chanhee, are you jealous? To be honest, I still want to be friends with Sunwoo even though I know the truth that he has no interest at all in me, okay? So, please believe me and I am not playing with your heart," Y/N said and Chanhee blushed at her statement.

"Make me believe that you like me!" Chanhee said and Y/N suddenly went closer to him and she just kissed him and Chanhee was taken aback by her actions and suddenly he kissed back with hunger but as they continue to have a hot make-out session, they realized what they are doing and stopped at their actions and both of them blushed.

“I didn’t expect you will kiss me like that, Y/N,” Chanhee said and Y/N can’t look at him.

"I think that's enough to make you believe that I really like you," Y/N said and she suddenly saw an erection in his pants, and her eyes went wide, and gulped.

“Damn! I shouldn’t have seen that. Did I made him really horny, right now?” Y/N thought.

"Nope! It's not enough and we aren't finished in our business. Come with me," Chanhee said and held her hand and went to his room and Y/N blushed non-stop.

"Oh shit! This is unexpected!" Y/N thought. As soon as they went inside the room, Chanhee pushed her into the bed and Y/N was surprised at his action then Chanhee stared at her with lust.

"OMG! Is this Chanhee that I know? Despite his innocent and cute features, he has a dominant side! He will definitely make me crazy tonight!" Y/N thought.

“I want to see you naked now, Y/N!” Chanhee said and Y/N blushed but she just obeyed him and Chanhee also removed his clothes and then while he is still staring at her, it made Y/N blushed more. When both of them are now naked, Chanhee licked his lips as he just stared at Y/N.

“Shit! You’re so hot!” Chanhee said and Y/N gulped as she also saw him naked.

“Gosh! He’s sexy!” Y/N thought and Chanhee smirked at her and went closer to her and hovered above her and Y/N tried to calm herself down as she made eye contact with Chanhee.

“Y/N, before we go further. Are you going to accept me as your boyfriend starting tonight?” Chanhee asked.

“Yes, Chanhee!” Y/N said as she smiled at him.

"I love you, Y/N!" Chanhee said as he smiled back at her. Then he dived his lips in her neck and Y/N moan as Chanhee places kisses, sucks and bit it that made a red mark on it and he smirked as he saw it. Then his lips went to her breast and he sucked her nipples delicately and massaged the other breast that made Y/N moan his name softly.

“Chanhee, m-more please!” Y/N said.

“Sensitive huh? I love it!” Chanhee said as he smirked at her and he continued to suck and slightly bit her nipples that made her moan louder his name. After Chanhee gave attention to her breast he traced kisses in her stomach and when he reached between her legs, he spread her legs wide to see a better view of her dripping core and he smirked.

“So, wet for me, baby!” Chanhee said.

"Damn! Chanhee is just good at dirty talking! He's making me crazy!" Y/N thought. Then her thoughts were cut-off when Chanhee's tongue came into contact with her clit and she moaned loudly his name.

“I haven’t done anything yet much to you but you are very responsive. I love that!” Chanhee said as he smirked at her and plunged his tongue to her clit and licked it at a fast pace that made Y/N moaned more his name and one of her hands went to his hair and slightly pulled closer to her core.

"Oh shit! M-more Chanhee!" Y/N moaned and then Chanhee decided to insert one of his fingers into her while sucking and licking her core and Y/N arched her back because of the extreme pleasure that she felt and Chanhee saw her that she is now in a moaning mess and he hummed in satisfaction.

"You are taking my fingers and tongue so well, Y/N!" Chanhee said. As he continued to her out, Y/N cum in his mouth without a warning, and then Chanhee sucked all her juices that made a slurping sounds in his bedroom, and then he suddenly stood up and took a condom into his drawer, and Y/N was surprised.

“Shit! Does he actually have a condom hiding in his bedroom? This is Chanhee's side that I didn't expect at all," Y/N thought and Chanhee noticed her reaction.

“You thought I am not prepared? You’re wrong!” Chanhee said as he smirked at her and he put the condom on his cock and hovered above her.

“Y/N, you don’t know how I wanted to do this with you. So, are you ready?” Chanhee said as he looked at her.

“Yes, Chanhee! I want you so bad!” Y/N said.

“I love you Y/N!” Chanhee said.

"I love you too so much Chanhee!" Y/N said. Then Chanhee inserted his full cock into her and Y/N slightly yelped in pain.

“Y/N, are you okay?” Chanhee said as he became worried when he also saw that she has tears in her eyes.

“Don’t worry about me, Chanhee! I will be okay! You can just move,” Y/N said.

“You sure about that?” Chanhee asked and Y/N nodded. Then Chanhee started to thrust his cock to her at a fast pace and Y/N gripped his arms and moaned his name loudly.

“Oh shit! You’re so tight!” Chanhee said as he suddenly gripped her waist tightly and decided to go harder to her that made Y/N scream his name.

“Fuck! Scream my name more baby! You just feel so good!” Chanhee said as he bit his lips as he saw that Y/N was in pure bliss and he decided to suck her breast again that made Y/N went crazy because of the overwhelming pleasure she felt. But as Chanhee continued at an incredible pace, Y/N felt she is close and she also felt that Chanhee’s cock twitched where it’s a sign he is close too.

"I want you to cum with me, Y/N!" Chanhee said and Y/N nodded in response. After a few thrusts of his cock to her, both of them moaned each other's name as they cum, and then, Chanhee removed the condom to his cock and threw it in the trash can, and went back to lay beside Y/N.

“Chanhee, I didn’t even imagine that we will actually do this tonight. I thought we will just end up this night by just talking and I will go home. But I think it was my fault too,” Y/N said as she blushed and Chanhee laughed at her.

“What do you mean? Because of the kiss earlier? Just remember that we don’t regret what we did tonight since we are now in a relationship,” Chanhee said.

“Don’t worry I don’t regret my choice giving myself to you. But to be honest, I didn’t expect you will be dominant in bed,” Y/N said and both of them laughed.

“But you liked it, right?” Chanhee said as he winked at her and Y/N blushed.

“Yup! You are full of surprises and I love you so much Chanhee!” Y/N said.

“I love you too so much Y/N!” Chanhee said and both of them smiled at each other.

"Let's sleep I got tired from what we did. Good night Chanhee!" Y/N said.

“Okay! Good night and sweet dreams my lovely, Y/N!” Chanhee said as he kissed her lips quickly and her forehead and hugged her closer to him as both of them went to sleep.

**_**“I am happy that I realized that I love Chanhee and I know he will make me very happy,” Y/N thought.** _ **

****끝** ** ****THE END** **

****Thank you for reading my** ** ****one-shot** ** ****smut fan fiction of** ** ****The Boyz’s Eric/** ** ****New/Choi Chanhee** ** ****!** **

****Stay tuned for the next** ** ****member** ** ****! :)** **

****고마워요** ** ****여러분! (Thanks, Everyone!)** **


	10. Lee Sangyeon (The Boyz) - Hidden job - M

****WARNING: DETAILED SMUT SCENES AND FOUL LANGUAGE AHEAD!** **

****Note: L/N/Y/N - it means insert your “** ** ****your** ** ****last name/your first name”** **

Y/N, together with her friend named Minje are both erotic novel writers. but even though Y/N is an erotic novel writer she still a virgin and didn't have any relationship before because she was just fond of reading those kinds of novels that made her think to try to be a writer. Then Y/N has a guy roommate and his name is Lee Sangyeon and both of them are close to each other and there was one time, Sangyeon came home early and Y/N was shocked because he has so many foods that he ordered for just the two of them.

“Have dinner with me, Y/N!” Sangyeon said as he smiled at her and Y/N smiled brightly at him and nodded and while Sangyeon is preparing the food for them.

“It seems your job really pays you a lot of money, huh?” Y/N said and Sangyeon just chuckled.

"I think so! Also, I just saved some money and that made me think that I should buy food for us since sometimes, we don't have time for us to hang-out and this is the only way I can do for you as my roommate," Sangyeon said and Y/N blushed.

“But, I am curious what is your job because you never told me about it since we became roommates,” Y/N said as she looked at him with curiosity and Sangyeon tried to smile at her.

“Ummm… I am a full-time model of a men’s magazine,” Sangyeon said and Y/N was surprised at his revelation.

“Oh! No wonder you have a perfect body build and your job really suits you,” Y/N said as she smiled at him and Sangyeon just chuckled at her words.

"So, you are checking me out? Is that what you are saying?" Sangyeon asked as he looked and smirked at her.

"Me? No! You know sometimes, I just saw your upper body and you have a good body built. But I don't stare or drool over your body, okay?" Y/N said and Sangyeon just laughed.

"Okay! Okay! By the way, you also didn't tell me your job and I am curious," Sangyeon said and it was Y/N's turn to try to smile at him.

“Gosh! I think I shouldn’t tell him my real job and he might get the wrong idea even though I am an erotic novel writer,” Y/N thought.

"I am a novel writer. That's why I am very focused on my laptop almost every day to think what story I should write," Y/N said.

“Oh! Now I understand why sometimes you are still up until dawn. But what genre are you writing?” Sangyeon asked as he looked at her and Y/N gulped.

“Ummm… A romantic novel,” Y/N said as she smiled at him.

“Oh! Just romance? That’s all?” Sangyeon asked.

“Yup! Why? Do you have any other genres in mind?” Y/N asked.

“Ummm… You are not also writing an erotic novel, right?” Sangyeon asked as he smiled at her.

“Gosh! Sangyeon is really something! He even thought of that genre,” Y/N thought.

"No! I never wrote those kinds of novels because I don't have any experience when it comes to that thing and I don't have any idea to write those kinds of scenes too," Y/N said as she tried to calm down and Sangyeon smirked at her.

“Oh! It means you are a virgin?” Sangyeon said and Y/N blushed at his question.

“Oh well, It seems I don’t have anything to hide from you from now on,” Y/N said as she blushed.

“But you didn’t have any relationship before too?” Sangyeon asked.

"Yup! Before I just focused on my studies and now, I am focused on my job. That's why I didn't have time for dating someone," Y/N said.

"Oh! Now I understand. But did you know that I heard some writers in an erotic novel genre don't have any experience at all because some of them just read it in a book and suddenly made their book?" Sangyeon asked.

“Gosh! That’s exactly me!” Y/N thought.

“I didn’t know that Sangyeon. I am kinda surprised,” Y/N said and Sangyeon laughed.

"But you are not fond of reading those kinds of books, right?" Sangyeon asked.

"Nope! I don't have an interest in those kinds of novels and why should I read those kind of novels if I don't have a boyfriend?" Y/N said.

"Wait. It means if you will read those kinds of novels, you will probably do the sex scenes with your boyfriend?" Sangyeon asked bluntly and Y/N almost choked at his question and Sangyeon just laughed at her again.

“Well, what should I say? It seems you’re right,” Y/N said as she blushed.

“Oh! Okay! Don’t worry I will not judge you by that, Y/N,” Sangyeon said as he smiled at her.

“Thanks for treating me for dinner tonight, Sangyeon! I have to continue writing my novel,” Y/N said.

“No problem, Y/N! I am glad we finally had time for us to talk and hang-out here in our place,” Sangyeon said and both of them smiled at each other and Y/N just went inside her room and continued writing her erotic novel.

"What if Y/N will know my real job? What will be her reaction? I hope she will not ignore me," Sangyeon thought and sighed and he just went to sleep. Then the next day, Y/N is in the publishing company office with Minje and she is working on her novel. As for Minje who is searching for some other references to make a sex scene in her novel, she suddenly saw an advertisement that is showing on a website and she was shocked at what she saw.

“Is this really Y/N’s roommate?” Minje thought and gulped. Then while Y/N is still working on her novel…

“Y/N, you are roommates with Lee Sangyeon, right?” Minje asked.

“Yup! Why? Are you interested to date him?” Y/N said while she was still focused on her laptop and Minje slightly laughed at her statement.

“If I could only be his roommate and I will date him but you are lucky enough to be with him, Y/N,” Minje said.

“So, why are you asking me about Sangyeon?” Y/N said as she looked at her.

“Ummm… how’s Sangyeon as a roommate?” Minje asked.

“He’s a great roommate and he even treated me a food for dinner last night in our place,” Y/N said.

“Oh! Why did he treat you for dinner, yesterday?’Minje asked.

“Well, he just told me that he already saved money from his job and it seems his job really pays him a lot,” Y/N said.

“By any chance, did he tell you his job?” Minje asked.

"Yup! He told me that he is a full-time model in a men's magazine," Y/N said and Minje was kinda surprised.

"Why did Sangyeon didn't tell her his real job? Or I think he is just scared to tell Y/N?" Minje thought and looked at her.

"Oh! Is that so? That's somehow a high-paying job though," Minje said.

"Yup! You're right!" Y/N said as she smiled at her and Minje smiled back at her and went back to work. As for Sangyeon who is on a day off from his job, he went to a bookstore and went to an adult section of books and as he read some books, he noticed a book on the shelf because he suddenly saw the title and author's name and he was surprised and it was…

**_**“Loving you harder by L/N/Y/N”** _ **

"What? Am I seeing this, right now? She is the author of an erotic novel? Did she just lie to me? I should tell her about this and I will definitely read this too," Sangyeon said to himself and he just bought the book that was written by Y/N and went back home to read the novel. As he continued to read the erotic novel in their place, he smirked.

"Wow! It seems Y/N read great erotic novels before and she did great at those kinds of scenes in making her novel. Should I do it also to her?" Sangyeon thought and just smirked at his idea and just continued to read the novel. As for Y/N who is now on a break but still searching for some other references to make great sex scenes for her novel…

"Gosh! These advertisements are really disturbing!" Y/N said and then when she saw one of the advertisements, she was shocked at what she saw.

"Oh shit! Are you kidding me? Is this really Sangyeon? I should talk to him later," Y/N thought as she still staring at the ad that is showing on the website and Minje saw her reaction.

“OMG! She already saw it!” Minje thought.

“Y/N, is there something wrong? Let’s go and let’s have lunch now. I am hungry!” Minje said and then Y/N suddenly closed the browser.

“No! Nothing's wrong Minje. Let's go I am also hungry," Y/N said and both of them went to have a lunch break.

FAST FORWARD…

After a few hours of working in a publishing company, Y/N went home and as soon as she went inside, Sangyeon's eyes darted at her, and Y/N was surprised at his sudden gaze.

“Why is he looking at me like that?” Y/N thought.

“Sangyeon, we should talk,” Y/N said.

“Me too! I really want to talk to you. But ladies should go first,” Sangyeon said

“Okay! Are you really sure that you are only a model of a men’s magazine?” Y/N asked in a serious tone and looked at him.

“Yes! I am telling the truth,” Sangyeon said and Y/N just chuckled.

“But what is this? Explain it to me,” Y/N said as she showed a screenshot of the advertisement and Sangyeon was surprised.

“Oh shit! She knew it!” Sangyeon thought.

“Tell me now, Sangyeon. You are just telling a lie, right? To be honest, that was not just an advertisement, it was a video clip of your porn video!” Y/N said in an angry tone and she glared at him and Sangyeon just stared back at her.

“So, what if I am a porn star? Also, if you were in my shoes, are you going to tell other people that easily? Huh?” Sangyeon said in an angry tone and glared back at her and Y/N suddenly can’t look at him.

"Well, Sangyeon is right. If I were in his shoes, I will probably not tell my job to others too," Y/N thought and she looked at him with apologetic eyes.

“I am sorry, Sangyeon. Now I understood where are you coming from. Don’t get mad at me,” Y/N said.

"Fine! To be honest, I discovered something about you too. I will forgive you. If you will explain to me about this," Sangyeon said as he put the book on the table and Y/N was shocked at what he was talking about.

“Shit! How did he know about the erotic novel that I wrote!” Y/N thought as she blushed and he smirked at her.

"Ummm… I am sorry Sangyeon that I also lied to you. But I am telling you that I really don't have experience at all and before I really read an erotic novel and just decided to try to write my own novel. That's all," Y/N said.

“Okay! Okay! I will not judge you being an erotic novel writer since that’s your job,” Sangyeon said.

“But to be honest, I am really shocked when I knew that you are a porn star,” Y/N said and Sangyeon slightly laughed at her.

“Don’t tell me, that it was also your first time to see a video clip of a porn video,” Sangyeon said.

“Nope! I always see those kinds of advertisements while I am still searching for references to make a great sex scene in my novel,” Y/N said and Sangyeon smirked at her and he went closer to her and Y/N’s body is suddenly tensed because of his sudden action.

"You know, I read a few chapters of it and I liked the way you wrote the novel and it was a steamy one. By the way, my favorite line in your novel is " ** _ **I want you so bad!”**_** and to be honest, that line suits my mood tonight. Why don’t I make you experience those sex scenes in your novel? Sounds hot, right? ” Sangyeon whispered to her and he slightly grazed his teeth and licked her earlobe that made her moan and she suddenly realized what she did and she slightly push him but not too hard as Sangyeon’s face is still close to her and Y/N blushed and gulped.

“Oh shit! It seems his wild and beast side will come out tonight!” Y/N thought.

"That's not a good ----" Y/N was cut-off because Sangyeon kissed her hungrily and he suddenly bit her upper lip and Y/N moaned into the kiss. Then one of Sangyeon's hands went to her back and put his hand underneath her shirt and suddenly unclasped her bra.

“Shit! He's really fast and he just undoes my bra, just now!" Y/N thought. Then one of Sangyeon's hands went to her breast and squeezed it roughly that made their kisses deeper. Then his lips, went to her neck as he licked and bit it that made Y/N moan his name softly. Then he suddenly licked her earlobe again and…

"You're mine, Y/N! I will never share you with anyone. Are we clear about that?" Sangyeon whispered at her and Y/N nodded and he smirked then he traced some kisses in her jaw and sucked her exposed collarbone and Y/N just continued to moan his name and suddenly he stopped and he stared at her with lust and Y/N just gulped.

“Clothes off, right now Y/N!” Sangyeon said as he still stared at her like Y/N is the prey. Then she obeyed Sangyeon’s command and his eyes were watching while Y/N is removing all her clothes and he just licked his lips at the sight of her being naked.

“Fuck! You are sexy and hot as hell, Y/N!” Sangyeon said as he smirked at her and Y/N blushed at his comment.

“That’s unfair, you don’t even remove your clothes too,” Y/N said.

"Oh! Someone's eager to see me naked, huh?" Sangyeon said as he smirked at her and he pulled his shirt up and throws it on the floor…

"His upper body is really a masterpiece!" Y/N thought as she continued to drool over his upper body and Sangyeon saw it.

“Staring too much, baby girl? You know, I am not done yet, right?” Sangyeon said seductively.

“Damn! I should prepare myself!” Y/N thought and her thoughts were cut-off when Sangyeon is now removing his pants together with boxer shorts and when he was completely naked in front of her, Y/N’s jaw dropped as she saw Sangyeon’s cock.

“Oh fuck! How will it fit that to me!” Y/N thought and Sangyeon walked closer to her and pushed her in the bed and hovered above her.

"I am sure after this, you will be able to write another erotic novel and of course, I will read that novel too," Sangyeon said as he smirked at her and Y/N gulped. Suddenly he held her hand and make her touch his chest, abs, and finally into his cock that made Y/N blushed because it was her first time to touch a man's cock, but she suddenly did a stroke into his cock and Sangyeon moaned her name but he stopped her and looked at her.

“You can do that next time, baby girl. For now, I will be the one who will pleasure you tonight,” Sangyeon said.

“Oh fuck! He's making me wet just with his words! Damn!" Y/N thought. Then Sangyeon dived into her breast as he sucked and licked her nipple delicately that made her close her eyes and moan his name softly and she pushed his head more and Sangyeon smirked at her.

"So, sensitive! I love that!" Sangyeon said and then he suddenly bit her nipple and slightly pulled up that made Y/N moaned loudly his name. Then after Sangyeon gave attention to her breast, he kissed her stomach and kissed and licked her navel and when his lips reached her thighs, he spread it widely to see her dripping core and Y/N saw him between her legs and it was a hot sight for her and he suddenly looked at her.

"You're so wet for me baby! I like that!" Sangyeon said and slightly pulled upwards her thighs closely to his mouth and he suddenly plunged his tongue to her core as licked it at a fast pace and Y/N throws her bed back in the pillow because of the new sensation she felt and when Sangyeon sucked her core roughly, one of Y/N's hands went to his hair and slightly pulling him more into her core and arched her back.

“Shit! M-more Sangyeon!” Y/N said.

"Needy, are we?" Sangyeon said as he smirked at her and he decided to put his tongue more into her core and Y/N moaned loudly and her thighs are going weak while Sangyeon is still holding tightly her thighs.

"So, hot when you are like that, Y/N!" Sangyeon said and as he continued to eat her out wildly, Y/N cum in his mouth and he sucked all of her juices in her core that made a slurping sound in his room and he stopped and looked at Y/N who is now catching her breath.

“You’re so tasty, Y/N!” Sangyeon said as he smirked at her and he put her thighs down on the bed and put a condom in his cock and hovered above her again and both of them made eye contact.

“Are you ready for a one of a kind experience with me, Y/N?” Sangyeon asked.

“Yes, Sangyeon! I want you to wreck me this night!” Y/N said and he smirked at her words.

"As you wish Y/N! I will have no mercy to you this night!" Sangyeon said and he inserted his full cock into her and Y/N yelped in pain.

“Don’t worry, Y/N. I will make you feel so good as ever. I know you can bear the pain,” Sangyeon said as he suddenly thrust his cock to her at a fast pace and Y/N screamed his name and held tightly his biceps.

“Shit! You’re so tight!” Sangyeon said as he continued to pound at her at a fast pace and that time, Y/N already adjusted to him as she moaned his name non-stop.

“Sangyeon! H-harder please! ” Y/N said.

“I will give you more than that Y/N! Prepare for yourself for me!” Sangyeon said as he thrust his cock to her with a mixture of hard and rough pace that made Y/N screamed his name and Sangyeon lifted her two thighs and put in his shoulders and he continued at a hard pace to her that made his cock thrust to a different angle and hit her g-spot.

"Fuck! You feel so good deep inside of you!" Sangyeon said as he gripped her thighs that are still on his shoulders and he also saw that Y/N was in pure bliss as her eyes closed, she arched her back violently and gripped tightly the bed sheets because of his cock that continued to wreck her walls. But as time goes by, Y/N felt that she is close to orgasm same with Sangyeon where his thrusts are becoming unstable and…

"Cum with me, Y/N!" Sangyeon said as he continued to pound at her and Y/N nodded and in a few thrusts of his cock to her, they moaned each other's names as they cum. Then Sangyeon put down her thighs in the bed and pulled out his cock to her that made Y/N slightly moan and he removed the condom to his cock and threw it in the trash bin and went back to lay beside her.

“So, how’s the experience with me?” Sangyeon said as he winked at her and Y/N blushed.

"I don't know what to say, Sangyeon! But it was a mind-blowing one and I can really say that you are a sex god and no wonder why your job really fits you!" Y/N said and Sangyeon laughed at her.

“I can do other things to you next time because you know, this is only the basics,” Sangyeon said as he winked at her and Y/N was surprised at his statement.

“Oh shit! Are you kidding me?” Y/N said and Sangyeon looked at her.

"Nope, I am not! But of course, I will not do it for you now since it was just your first time tonight. So, are you still going to research other references making your sex scenes great in your novel?” Sangyeon said and Y/N blushed.

“I think I don’t need it anymore since I already have you. It’s just that I have to write the right words for the scenes,” Y/N said and Sangyeon smiled at him.

“That’s great! But I want to tell you that, for me, this is not only just for fun or you might think that we will be just going to be fuck buddies or in a no strings attached arrangement,” Sangyeon said.

“What do you mean?” Y/N said.

“Don’t you really understand? Or are you just pretending not to know what am I talking about?” Sangyeon said and raised one of his eyebrows.

“I am sorry sometimes I am not quick-witted,” Y/N said and Sangyeon slightly laughed at her.

“Okay! For the past 3 years of being your roommate, I have fallen in love with you,” Sangyeon said as he looked at her lovingly in her eyes and Y/N was surprised at his confession.

”Really?” Y/N asked shockingly.

"Yup! I am dead serious, Y/N! But because of my job I know you are thinking that I have probably fallen in love with those girls who I worked with. Also, if you want, I can quit my job so that, it will not bother you and I think it will be good for me to have another job too or I can help you write your novel. Sounds good, right?" Sangyeon said as he smiled at her and Y/N smiled back at him.

"But are you willing to quit your job?" Y/N asked.

“Yes, I am! I already thought about it so, that it will not be hard for me to tell other people my job. But Y/N, do you also love me?” Sangyeon asked.

“Yup! I love you too Sangyeon!” Y/N said as she smiled at him and Sangyeon hugged her and Y/N hugged back.

"I am glad that both of us are on the same page and I love you so much Y/N!" Sangyeon said as he cupped Y/N's face and kissed her lips passionately but both of them pulled away immediately and Y/N blushed.

"I am sorry I have to stop because I might not control myself again to you," Sangyeon said as slightly laughed and Y/N looked at him.

“Then don’t!” Y/N said and Sangyeon was surprised at her words.

“Wow! Are you serious? But it was just your first time tonight,” Sangyeon said.

“I don’t care! I still want you so bad!” Y/N said.

“Oh! No! You will be in big trouble this night with me, Y/N!” Sangyeon said as he smirked at her. Then he suddenly kissed her lips passionately again and they went for a few rounds until Y/N was completely exhausted.

**_**“I don’t regret to love him so much and he is just too good for this! Damn!” Y/N thought.** _ **

****끝** ** ****THE END** **

****Thank you for reading my** ** ****one-shot** ** ****smut fan fiction of** ** ****The Boyz’s Lee Sangyeon** ** ****!** **

****Stay tuned for the next** ** ****member** ** ****! :)** **

****고마워요** ** ****여러분! (Thanks, Everyone!)** **


	11. Kevin (The Boyz) - We finally meet - M

****WARNING: DETAILED SMUT SCENES AND FOUL LANGUAGE AHEAD!** **

****AUTHOR’S NOTE: MERRY CHRISTMASSY THE Bs! I hope you will like my scenario for Kevin this Christmas day! :)** **

****

Y/N and her friend named Hyeri are in their apartment and it was their day-off from their work. Then Hyori noticed that

Y/N is very busy chatting with someone on her phone and she slightly peeked and…

“Y/N, who is that? It seems you are happy,” Hyeri said and Y/N just smiled at her.

"I forgot to tell you that I have a long-distance relationship with someone," Y/N said.

“What? You mean you have a boyfriend now?” Hyeri asked.

“Yup! But he is from Canada and we already did some video calls,” Y/N said.

“Oh! Are you really sure that guy is really serious about you? By the way, what is his name?” Hyeri asked.

“His name is Kevin. Also, I am really sure he’s serious with me and he also told me that he will visit me here,” Y/N said.

"Oh! Good luck with your relationship with him!" Hyeri said and Y/N smiled and nodded. Then the next day, while they are working, someone called Y/N on her phone and when she saw it was Kevin, she smiled and just answered the call.

**_**THEIR CONVERSATION…** _ **

**_**Y/N: Kevin! Why did you call?** _ **

**_**Kevin: I just really want to deliver some good news for you.** _ **

**_**Y/N: Oh! What is that?** _ **

**_**Kevin: I will be going to meet you next week.** _ **

**_**Y/N: OMG! Are you sure about that?** _ **

**_**Kevin: Yup! Also, I will tell you another good news when I already met you there.** _ **

**_**Y/N: Kevin, you should just tell me now.** _ **

**_**Kevin: I will tell you about the other good news when I am with you. So, I hope you understand.** _ **

**_**Y/N: *sighed* Okay! I am getting excited and curious about your other good news.** _ **

**_**Kevin: I bet you will really like my other good news for you. So, just wait for one week and we will finally meet each other!** _ **

**_**Y/N: Okay! Don’t worry! I will prepare for our meet up next week. By the way, I have to go back to work.** _ **

**_**Kevin: Oh! Okay! Talk to you later again. I love you Y/N!** _ **

**_**Y/N: Okay! I love you too so much Kevin!** _ **

**_**END OF CONVERSATION.** _ **

After she hang-up the call, she smiled widely and her friend, Hyeri noticed it.

“Hey, Y/N! It seems you are very happy. Huh? Did something happen?” Hyeri asked.

"Kevin called me earlier and he told me that he will meet me next week and he has another good news for me but he will tell me when we already meet each other," Y/N said.

“Oh! That’s great! I am happy for you, Y/N! Tell me about what happened when you meet him, okay?” Hyeri said.

“Don’t worry I will tell you the details when I meet him,” Y/N said and winked at her and Hyeri smiled at her. As they went back to work, Y/N noticed a name in their foreign clients and…

“Hyeri, I have a question,” Y/N said.

“What is that, Y/N?” Hyeri asked.

“Are you really sure that this name **_**“Moon Hyungseo”**_** is a foreigner?’ Y/N asked and looked at Hyeri.

“Yup! He’s a Korean-Canadian. Why did you ask?” Hyeri asked.

“ Oh! I just thought the name of the client is mistakenly added here. Thanks for informing me,” Y/N said.

“No problem, Y/N! I have to go back to work,” Hyeri said and Y/N nodded. As Y/N still looking at the client’s name and…

"I think it was just a coincidence that Kevin has the same surname as our client. Oh well, I think it's not him, right?" Y/N thought and just went back to work.

FAST FORWARD…

Y/N is in the office and someone suddenly called her and it was Kevin and she answered the call.

**_**THEIR CONVERSATION…** _ **

**_**Y/N: Kevin! Why did you call?** _ **

**_**Kevin: I think you forgot that I will meet you this week.** _ **

**_**Y/N: No, I didn’t forget that, Kevin.** _ **

**_**Kevin: Okay! I just want to tell you that prepare for yourself.** _ **

**_**Y/N: Huh? Why?** _ **

**_**Kevin: Just wait and see. I will call you again later.** _ **

**_**Y/N: Okay! Bye! I love you, Kevin!** _ **

**_**Kevin: I love you too so much Y/N!** _ **

**_**END OF CONVERSATION.** _ **

After their conversation, Hyeri approached her and…

“Y/N let’s go to the conference room now,” Hyeri said.

“Huh? Why? Is there an emergency meeting?” Y/N asked.

"Yup! But they don't tell us what is the emergency meeting was for," Hyeri said and both of them just went to the conference room. As the meeting started…

"I am sorry if we had a sudden meeting for today, but this will be just quick and I just want to introduce the valuable clients of our company," the manager said. Then one-by-one the clients entered the conference room and when the last client entered, Y/N was surprised and…

“OMG! Kevin is one of our clients? It means he is Moon Hyungseo?” Y/N thought and…

“Hyeri, I have to tell you something,” Y/N whispered to Hyeri.

“What is it?” Hyeri said.

'The last person on the right side is Kevin who is actually my boyfriend," Y/N said and Hyeri was surprised.

"What? Are you serious?" Hyeri asked in a low voice.

"Yup! To be honest, I didn't know that his real name is Moon Hyungseo because he just told me his name is Kevin Moon," Y/N said.

"I am happy for you that you will be with him today since we are just going to work half-day. I really hope that he will stay here for good," Hyeri said and Y/N just smiled.

"Thanks Hyeri! I really hope that it will not be a long-distance relationship anymore for the two of us," Y/N said and Hyeri just smiled and nodded at her. As Kevin looking at the employees, he suddenly saw Y/N.

“Am I seeing it right now? Y/N is actually working here?” Kevin thought and their eyes suddenly met and both of them smiled at each other then it was Kevin’s turn to introduce himself and…

"Good morning everyone! I am Kevin Moon but my real name is Moon Hyungseo. To be honest, I am surprised that one of the employees here is my girlfriend," Kevin said and the rest of the employees suddenly chatted with each other because of his statement.

“Oh shit! Why did he tell in front of other employees! I am doomed!” Y/N thought and tried to lower herself in the seat and Hyeri slightly laughing at her.

“Can you tell us who is that employee?” Hyeri asked loudly and Y/N suddenly glared at her and Kevin slightly laughing at her.

“Her name is Lee Y/N, the one who is seating beside you,” Kevin said as he smiled at them and suddenly the other employees slightly teasing and cheering them because of their relationship.

“Ms. Y/N, is that true that Mr. Kevin Moon is your boyfriend?” the manager asked and Y/N gulped at his question and Y/N stood up while the other employees are still staring at her.

“Yes, Mr. Park! To be honest, I didn’t know he is one of our clients in the company,” Y/N said as she blushed and Kevin just smiled at her.

"Oh! Okay! Don't worry Ms. Y/N. I understood. You may sit now," the manager said as he smiled at her and Y/N just sat in the chair, and Hyeri is still teasing her.

“Aren’t you happy that Kevin told everyone here that you are his girlfriend?” Hyeri said.

"Hyeri, I think this is not the right place to say everything about the relationship between us since sometimes the company has strict rules about the relationship between an employee and a client," Y/N said.

"I think Mr. Park, understands that you didn't know that he is our client. Believe me, he will not give you a sanction for you for having a relationship with Mr. Moon and in the first place, you really don't know about that thing, right?" Hyeri said.

"Well, you have a point Hyeri. I am just kinda anxious awhile ago because you know I don't want my job to be at risk too. But I am happy that I was able to see him today," Y/N said as she smiled at Hyeri. Then someone sent her a text message and it was Kevin and she read as…

**_**“Are you free later? - Kevin”** _ **

**_**"Yup! I will be working just until noon. But we still have to talk about what you did today - Y/N"** _ **

**_**“Haha! Okay! Let’s just meet at the restaurant that is near this building - Kevin”** _ **

**_**"Okay! See you later! I love you, Kevin! - Y/N"** _ **

**_**“See you! I love you too so much Y/N - Kevin”** _ **

As time goes by, it was already noon and Y/N went to the cafe' and met Kevin.

“Kevin!” Y/N said happily and hugged him then Kevin smiled at her action and hugged her back.

“Finally we meet in person Y/N!” Kevin said and they pulled out from the hug and both of them sat down in the chairs.

“I already ordered some food for us. So, we have now the time to talk,” Kevin said as he smiled at her and Y/N blushed.

“So, I really didn’t expect that you are one of our clients and you didn’t even tell me,” Y/N said and Kevin laughed at her.

“To be honest, I also didn’t know that you are an employee of the company. I am really surprised earlier when I saw you in the crowd,” Kevin said.

“Oh! I see! I thought you knew that I am one of the employees in the company. But why did you have to tell everyone awhile ago that I am your girlfriend?” Y/N said.

"Why? Don't you like it? " Kevin said as he looked at her with a worried face.

“I liked it! But I am kinda embarrassed earlier and also, I am kinda anxious because my job might be at risk since some companies are really strict about employee and client having a romantic relationship,” Y/N said.

“Oh! Okay! Don’t worry I talked already to Mr. Park, about it and he told me that he understands it and he will not give you a sanction for that. Since both of us didn’t know that we will meet like this,” Kevin said and Y/N smiled at him.

"Thanks, Kevin! By the way, what is your other good news to me?" Y/N asked.

“Ummm… I will tell you about it when we reached my place. We should just eat our lunch and I am very hungry,” Kevin said and Y/N laughed at him.

"Okay! I can't wait for your other good news!" Y/N said and both of them smiled at each other. After they had eaten their lunch, both of them went to Kevin's place.

“Wow! Your place is really big and spacious,” Y/N said and Kevin chuckled at her.

"So, I will tell you now what is my other good news to you," Kevin said as he looked at her and Y/N looked back at him.

“Okay! So, what is it?” Y/N asked and Kevin held her hands and she slightly blushed.

**_**“Y/N, I will stay here for good and this place is not just only for me, It’s for us,”**_** Kevin said as he looked at her lovingly and Y/N was surprised at his statement.

“Are you sure about that? This house is for us?” Y/N asked.

"Yup! Also, I bought this house for us and.." Kevin said as he kneels in front of her and gets a little box and he opened it was a ring and Y/N was shocked.

“OMG! Is this really happening to me?” Y/N thought.

**_**“Will you marry me, Y/N?”**_** Kevin asked as he smiled at her.

“Of course, I will marry you, Kevin!” Y/N said and Kevin put the ring to her finger and they hugged each other.

“Thank you for accepting me as your husband, Y/N! I love you!” Kevin said.

"I love you too so much Kevin!" Y/N said and both of them pulled out from the hug and Kevin kissed her passionately and she responded to the kiss then his hands went to her waist and pulled her closer to him and Y/N suddenly felt an erection in her core that made her moan into the kiss. Then suddenly they stopped kissing and Kevin held her hand and went to the bedroom and as soon as they went inside the room they remove each other's clothes and when both of them are naked, Kevin stared at her with lust and love and licked his lips at the sight of her being naked.

“ You’re so sexy Y/N! I am happy that you are mine!” Kevin said and Y/N gulped at his words.

"Oh gosh! He's so hot! Will I able to handle him later?" Y/N thought. Then suddenly Kevin pushed her into the bed and hovered above her and kissed her harshly as bites her lower lips and slipped his tongue and explored her mouth. Then his lips went to her neck as he licked and sucked a certain spot and made a hickey on her that made Y/N moaned his name softly. Then after giving attention to her neck, he suddenly dived into her breast and he sucked harshly her nipple that made Y/N arched her back and Kevin smirked at her action.

"So, responsive! I like it!" Kevin said as he suddenly bit her nipple and slightly pulled it and Y/N moaned loudly his name. Then one of his hands went to her core and inserted two fingers to her and thrust it a fast pace and Y/N moaned loudly his name and gripped the bedsheets tightly because of the pleasure she felt.

"Oh shit! M-more, Kevin!" Y/N said and Kevin smirked at her and he decided to thrust his fingers more to her and he saw that Y/N was now a moaning mess and it was a hot and erotic sight for him.

“Fuck! You’re taking my fingers well, baby! I will give you more later,” Kevin said.

“Shit! This man is really killing me! He was just super hot being so horny!” Y/N thought. As Kevin continued to finger her…

“Kevin! I will cum! Shit!” Y/N said.

"Cum in my fingers, Y/N! I want to taste you so bad," Kevin said, and with his words, Y/N cum in his fingers and as he pulled out his fingers from her core, he looked at her seductively and licked his fingers and Y/N gulped at the sight of it.

“You’re so tasty, Y/N!” Kevin said as he smirked at her. Then get a condom in a drawer and put it on his cock and Y/N can’t stop staring at him.

“Gosh! Good luck to me!” Y/N thought. Then Kevin hovered above her and kissed her lips quickly and both of them stared at each other.

“Are you ready for me, Y/N?” Kevin asked.

“Yes, Kevin! I love you!” Y/N said.

"I love you too so much Y/N! hold me tightly when you feel the pain, okay?" Kevin said and Y/N nodded. Then he slowly inserted his cock into her and Y/N yelped in pain and she just gripped his biceps and Kevin looked at her.

"Don't worry Y/N, I will make you feel so good later," Kevin said as he inserted fully his cock into her, and in a few seconds, Y/N already adjusted to him.

“Kevin you can move now,” Y/N said.

“Are you sure about that, Y/N?” Kevin asked and suddenly Y/N moved her hips against him and he suddenly moaned at her action.

“Fuck! Wrong move Y/N! I will give you more than that!” Kevin said as he smirked at her and he suddenly thrust his cock at a hard pace and Y/N moaned his name loudly and Kevin gripped his waist tightly.

“Oh shit! You’re so tight!” Kevin said as he put Y/N’s two legs on his shoulder and thrust it at a harder and deeper to her that made Y/N screamed his name because of the overwhelming pleasure she felt. Then Kevin holds slightly Y/N’s jaw to look at him and…

“I want to see you how much you enjoy this with me, Y/N!” Kevin said as both of them tried to make eye contact with each other.

“Feel so good inside of you, Y/N! shit!” Kevin said as he just continued to thrust his cock at a rough pace that made Y/N moaned like a mantra and as she is becoming oversensitive in her core and felt that she is close …

“Kevin! I will cum!” Y/N said.

"Cum with me, Y/N!" Kevin said. As he continued to thrust his cock at a stable pace, both of them moan each other's name as they cum and then he pulled out his cock from her core and removed the condom to him and threw it in the trash bin, and went back to lay beside her.

"Y/N, I am really happy that we overcame the struggle of being in a long-distance relationship for 2 years," Kevin said as he smiled at her.

“Me too! I really thought that it will not work out. But here we are, finally we met in person and we are also engaged!” Y/N said as she smiled back at him.

“I will cherish you, take care of you, and I will make you happy as always. I love you Y/N!” Kevin said.

“I love you too so much Kevin!” Y/N said. Then Kevin kissed her lips and forehead quickly and he hugged her close to him as both of them went to sleep.

**_**“I will never regret that I chose Kevin as my husband,” Y/N thought.** _ **

****끝** ** ****THE END** **

****Thank you for reading my** ** ****one-shot** ** ****smut fan fiction of** ** ****The Boyz’s Kevin/Moon Hyungseo** ** ****!** **

****Stay tuned for the next** ** ****member** ** ****! :)** **

****고마워요** ** ****여러분! (Thanks, Everyone!)** **


	12. Shinwon- Incredible admirer - M

****WARNING: DETAILED SMUT SCENES AND FOUL LANGUAGE AHEAD!** **

"Y/N, I really envy you. Many handsome men want to hang-out with you," her friend named Jerin said and Y/N just laughed.

"You know, even though they are handsome, I heard some of them are playboys that's why I don't easily accept their offer," Y/N said.

"Oh! You are just doing the right thing Y/N. But is there a guy you are interested to date?" Jerin asked.

“There is one guy I am interested to and I heard his name is Ko Shinwon,” Y/N said.

“Oh! Ko Shinwon, from the IT department. Am I right?” Jerin said.

“Yup! You’re right! But I heard he is popular with girls in his department,” Y/N said.

“It seems you are matched with him. Because both of you are popular in each department. But did he already talked to you or asked you out?” Jerin asked.

"Nope! It seems he is not interested in me at all and also, I think he is a workaholic person too," Y/N said.

“You want to talk to him? My friend named Hui knows him,” Jerin said as she smiled at her.

“No thanks, Jerin! I am shy to talk to him,” Y/N said.

“Are you sure about that? You don’t want to talk to him?” Jerin asked.

“Yup! It’s okay and also, I don’t want to bother him,” Y/N said.

“Okay, if you said so, Y/N. Let’s just go back to work,” Jerin said and Y/N nodded then both of them went back to their department. As for Shinwon and Huitaek who passed by Jerin and Y/N’s department, Shinwon suddenly stopped and looked inside their department and Hui noticed him and…

“Looking for someone, Shinwon?” Hui asked as he slightly teasing him.

“I am just looking for Y/N,” Shinwon said and Hui slightly laughing at him.

"There she is _*pointed at Y/N who is focused on her work*_ Why don't you just talk to her sometime? and her friend Jerin is my close friend," Hui said.

“I think I am not still ready to talk to her and I heard she is popular with the guys in their department,” Shinwon said and Hui laughed at him.

"You know, if you will be like that, then you will really have no chance to be with Y/N. Let's go and probably our manager is looking for us now," Hui said and Shinwon nodded as both of them went back to their respective department. Then there was one time, Shinwon went to the bathroom and while he is washing his hands in the sink, there were 3 men from Y/N's department are talking about her and he tried to listen to their conversation.

“You know, I don’t know why Y/N is really playing hard to get,” the first guy said.

“You’re right! She doesn’t want to date one of us,” the second guy said.

"Why don't we get her tomorrow night after work? Sounds good, right?" the third guy said.

“Wait! What are you talking about?” the second guy asked.

“Well, we should make fun of her tomorrow night,” the third guy said.

"Oh! It seems that is a good idea! I am in!" the second guy said.

"Me too! I am in!" the first guy said. After Shinwon heard their conversation…

“Shit! I should save Y/N from them tomorrow night,” Shinwon thought and just went back to work. Then Hui noticed that Shinwon is in deep thoughts.

“Shinwon, is there a problem?” Hui asked.

“Y/N will be in danger tomorrow night. I should plan something to save her from those three men,” Shinwon said and Hui was shocked.

“What do you mean?” Hui asked.

“I heard three men are targeting Y/N to get her tomorrow night,” Shinwon said.

“Did you already think of a plan on how to save her?” Hui asked.

“I think I already have an idea. I will make those three men get in jail tomorrow night,” Shinwon said.

"I hope whatever your plan is, will work," Hui said.

"I will definitely make it work, Hui. I will never put Y/N into danger," Shinwon said. The next day, Y/N saw a note on her desk and it says…

**_**“Y/N, Be careful and you might get into danger tonight - S ”** _ **

When Y/N saw the note, she was terrified and she became nervous at the same time and Jerin saw her reaction and…

"Y/N, is there something wrong?" Jerin asked and Y/N showed the note that was left on her desk. As Jerin read the note, she was also terrified and worried about Y/N.

“Jerin, do you have any idea who is **_**“S”**_** in that note?” It seems he is serious about it,” Y/N said.

“I think that’s Shinwon,” Jerin said.

“I don’t think so, Jerin, He never talked to me for once,” Y/N said.

“Well, I don’t have any other idea who might be letter **_**“S”.**_** But please be careful tonight, Y/N,” Jerin said.

"Don't worry I will be careful tonight," Y/N said and Jerin nodded and both of them started to work. As time goes by, it was time for them to leave and when Y/N was walking outside the building of the company, she suddenly felt someone is following her and she tried to walk faster as she can...

“Oh shit! Three men are following me! The note is right and I will be in danger tonight!” Y/N thought as she walked faster. But Y/N didn’t know that someone is eyeing her in an alleyway and it was Shinwon with Hui and some of the police.

“Y/N is getting closer to us. We should prepare,” Shinwon said and all of them nodded. As for Y/N who is still walking faster, the three men decided to run over Y/N and suddenly she was captured by the three men.

“Let go of me please!” Y/N said as she is also trying to call some help and the three men just smirked at her.

“You will not be able to escape from us Y/N! Also, no one will save you here!” the man said and Y/N still cried for help. Then suddenly someone interrupted them and…

“Don’t be so sure that no one will save her,” Shinwon said and Y/N was surprised at his appearance.

“What? It’s Shinwon! What is he doing here?” Y/N thought.

“Oh! You are Shinwon from the IT department, right?” the man said.

“Yup! It seems she doesn’t want to come with you. Am I right, Y/N?” Shinwon said as he looked at Y/N and she slightly blushed and gulped at the situation.

“You’re right! Please save me from these three men,” Y/N said.

“Are you going to let go of her or I will see you in jail?” Shinwon asked as he smirked at them.

"Why? Did you call the police just now? They will never make it here on time and Y/N will be ours no matter what!" the man said.

"Guys! Come out now!" Shinwon said and the three men waited for other people to come out in front of them and suddenly there were policemen who is coming out and the three men were terrified to see them and as they walked backward, they bumped someone in their back and it was also the policemen and they were captured and Y/N ran towards Shinwon and she hugged him and he was surprised at her action but he just smiled...

“Gosh! Thank you for saving me, Shinwon!” Y/N said and Shinwon just hugged her back.

“No problem, Y/N! I think we should talk about what happened,” Shinwon said as they pulled out from the hug and someone approached them and it was Hui.

“Hi, Y/N! I am Hui and I am Shinwon and Jerin’s friend,” Hui said.

“Oh! Jerin told me about you. Nice to meet you, Hui,” Y/N said.

“Nice to meet you too, Y/N. Are you okay now?” Hui asked.

“Yup! Thanks to the two of you and I am now safe,” Y/N said.

"No problem, Y/N! Shinwon will drive you home and I think you will talk to him too, right?" Hui asked and Y/N nodded.

"We will leave now, Hui. Thanks for your help too!" Shinwon said and Hui nodded. As both of them went inside Shinwon's car, Y/N was still kinda dumbfounded by what happened to her and Shinwon noticed it.

"Y/N, don't worry you are now safe. Tell me your address and I will drive you home," Shinwon said and Y/N nodded as she just tells her address to him. The ride going to her home is quiet because Y/N still can't forget what happened to her earlier. As they reached her place, Y/N looked at him and…

“Ummm… Shinwon I have a request,” Y/N said.

“What is it Y/N?” Shinwon asked as he looked at her.

“I want you to stay with me for tonight and I am kinda scary being alone now because of what happened to me,” Y/N said and Shinwon was surprised at her statement.

“Are you sure you want me to stay with you tonight?” Shinwon asked.

“Yes! Please stay with me Shinwon,” Y/N said.

"Okay! I will stay with you for tonight," Shinwon said as both of them went inside her place and they sat on the sofa in the living room.

“Y/N, you should rest and I will just sleep here in the living room. Don’t worry about me,” Shinwon said as he smiled at her.

“Ummm… you know it was my first time to talk to you and I am kinda surprised that you know what will happen to me. Mind to tell me, how did you know it?” Y/N asked.

“Yesterday, when I was in the bathroom I heard the three men from your department have a bad plan for you and I just did some plans to capture them and save you,” Shinwon said and Y/N was surprised at his statement.

“Oh! How did you do the plan to save me from those men?” Y/N asked.

“Yesterday, after work I secretly put some hearing devices in their desk and I decided to contact some of the policemen and sent the audio of their conversation to them so, that they will believe that there will be possible danger outside our office,” Shinwon said.

"Wow! Thank you for making that kind of plan for you to save me and I want to tell you that, I like you," Y/N said as she became shy as she confessed to him.

“Really? You like me, Y/N?” Shinwon asked shockingly.

“Yup! Why, is there a problem?” Y/N said.

“There is no problem with it. To be honest, the reason why I really saved you is that, I liked you too, Y/N. I just don’t have the guts to talk to you because I know that you are popular with the guys in your department and I thought I don’t have a chance for you---” Shinwon was cut-off because Y/N kissed him and he was shocked at her actions but he kissed her back more and his hands roaming around her body but he suddenly realized what he did and pulled out from the kiss.

“I am sorry Y/N. I shouldn’t have touched you like that. I might not control myself to do something to you,” Shinwon said as he gulped and Y/N suddenly held his hand and both of them looked at each other.

"Don't be sorry Shinwon. To be honest, I want you to take me tonight too," Y/N said and Shinwon's eyes went wide.

"What? Are you serious?"Shinwon asked and Y/N sighed and she held his hand and guided both of them into her room and Y/N looked at Shinwon.

“Shinwon, I am serious! I want you so ---” then it was Y/N’s turn to be cut-off and Shinwon just kissed her hungrily and Y/N just responded to his kiss and Shinwon’s hands roamed around her body until his hands went to her butt and squeezed it and that made Y/N moaned into the kiss and he slipped his tongue to her mouth and dominated the kiss. Then suddenly they pulled out from the make-out session they removed each other’s clothes and when both of them are already naked, they stared at each other’s body and Shinwon licked his lips.

“Oh shit! How will it fit that to me?” Y/N thought and Shinwon smirked at her reaction.

”You want this, right? There is no backing out, Y/N,” Shinwon said and Y/N nodded and he pushed her in the bed and hovered above her and his lips went to her neck and sucked it harshly that made a visible hickey.

"You are now mine, Y/N! I love you so much!" Shinwon said as he slightly bit her earlobe and that made Y/N moaned his name softly. Then his lips went to her breast and he sucked, licked, and bit her nipple and Y/N moaned his name more and she pushed his head more into her breast.

“Fuck! You’re so good at this Shinwon,” Y/N said.

"There's more to come, Y/N," Shinwon said as he smirked at her and after he gave attention to her breast he traced kisses under her breast and he licked her navel that made Y/N moaned his name softly. Then he also places some kisses on her thighs and he spread them widely to have a better view of her core.

"Shit! You're so wet for me! I love that!" Shinwon said as he suddenly plunged his tongue to her core and eat her out at a fast pace and Y/N moaned loudly and gripped tightly the bed sheet and arched her back then Shinwon hummed in satisfaction seeing her moaning his name non-stop.

"Moan my name like that Y/N! It's like music to my ears," Shinwon said. As his tongue continued to do some magic in her wet core, a slurping sound is being heard in the room but Y/N felt something was about to explode and…

“Shinwon! I will cum!” Y/N said.

“Let it go, Y/N! I want to taste you more!” Shinwon said and a few seconds she cum in his mouth and he sucked all her juices and after tasting her, he looked at her with lust and licked his lips.

"You're so delicious, Y/N," Shinwon said as he smirked at her and he suddenly pulled out a condom in his discarded pants in the floor and…

“Oh! You are prepared huh?” Y/N said and Shinwon smirked at her.

“It just happened that I had a condom in my pants. So, are you ready for me, Y/N?” Shinwon asked.

“Yes, Shinwon! I am ready for you! I love you!” Y/N said.

"I love you too so much Y/N!" Shinwon said as he inserted his full cock into her and Y/N yelped in pain and she held his hand tightly and Shinwon looked at her with a worried face.

“Are you okay, Y/N?” Shinwon asked.

“Don’t worry about me, I am okay! You can move now,” Y/N said.

"Okay! If you said so, Y/N!" Shinwon said as he smirked at her and he started to thrust his cock into her at a fast pace.

“Shit! You’re so tight, Y/N!” Shinwon said as he gripped tightly her waist and he decided to thrust at a hard pace that made Y/N arched her back and screamed his name.

"You are taking my cock so well, Y/N! Moan my name more like that baby!" Shinwon said as he suddenly put one of her legs in his shoulder and thrust it deeper into her.

“Fuck! Feel so good deeper to you, Y/N!” Shinwon said and Y/N is getting crazy because his cock keeps hitting her g-spot and she can’t stop moaning his name loudly but as time goes by, she felt that her second orgasm of the night is coming and…

“Shinwon! I will cum!” Y/N said.

"Cum with me, Y/N!" Shinwon said. Then in a few thrusts of his cock to her, both of them moaned each other's names as they cum. As Shinwon pulled out his cock to her, he removed the condom to him and threw it in the trash bin, and went back to lay beside Y/N.

“To be honest, I didn’t expect we will end our day like this, Y/N,” Shinwon said and Y/N slightly laughing at him.

“Me too! But I don’t regret that gave myself to you,” Y/N said as she smiled at him.

“Thank you for accepting me as your boyfriend and don’t worry I will protect you as always like what I did to you earlier,” Shinwon said as he smiled back at her.

"Don't worry I believe in you. I love you Shinwon!" Y/N said.

“I love you too so much Y/N!” Shinwon said as he kissed her lips and forehead and he hugged her close to him as both of them went to sleep.

**_**“I am glad he is my savior from what happened earlier and I know he will protect me at all cost,” Y/N thought.** _ **

****끝** ** ****THE END** **

****Thank you for reading my** ** ****one-shot** ** ****smut fan fiction of** ** ****Pentagon’s Ko Shinwon** ** ****!** **

****Stay tuned for the next** ** ****member** ** ****! :)** **

****고마워요** ** ****여러분! (Thanks, Everyone!)** **


	13. Younghoon (The Boyz) -Extraordinary blind-date - M

****WARNING: DETAILED SMUT SCENES AND FOUL LANGUAGE AHEAD!** **

Y/N’s friend named Minjung is a fan of the Boyz and she saw that The Boyz will be having a special secret event for those who will be chosen by the members.

“Oh! I wonder what might be the members will prepare for the chosen fans?” Minjung thought and Y/N saw what she is looking out in her computer and…

"Minjung, what are you waiting for? go and register now and you might be chosen by one of their members," Y/N said and Minjung was kinda startled at her appearance.

"I will do that later, okay? Also, do you want me to register for you?" Minjung asked.

“Huh? Me? Why? I am not a fan of them,” Y/N said and Minjung laughed at her.

“Really? But why are you looking at the photos of the members?” Minjung asked.

“Minjung, it doesn’t mean that when I look for their photos I am already their huge fan, okay? It was just curiosity I think because you somehow introduced them to me,” Y/N said.

"Oh! Okay! But I want to ask you if you will have the chance to date one of them, who are you going to choose?" Minjung asked.

“Ummm… I will choose Younghoon because he is just very handsome and tall and I think he has a bright personality too. Why did you ask?” Y/N said.

“Okay! I am just curious,” Minjung said.

“I will just go back to work and I hope you will be chosen by one of the members. Good luck!” Y/N said.

"Okay! Okay! Thanks, Y/N!" Minjung said and Y/N just went back to work. Then Minjung suddenly thought of an idea and she just did her plan within the day. As time goes by, it was the day of the announcement of the chosen fans that will have a special secret event and Minjung checked the list of the names of the fans and as she reading each name, she was shocked because…

"OMG! Y/N and I are chosen for the event! I should also check out what Younghoon will be his secret event for Y/N," Minjung thought and as she checked out Younghoon's event, she was surprised and it was…

"Oh! It was a blind date! How lucky Y/N is and she should thank me later for registering her in this event," Minjung thought. Then she decided to approach Y/N and…

“Y/N on Saturday, I set you up a blind date to someone and you should go to this address *gave a note to her* You can thank me later!” Minjung said as she winked at her and Y/N was shocked at her statement.

“What? Are you serious? Also, you know that I don’t like blind dates, right?” Y/N said and Minjung sighed.

"Y/N, just for once, just meet him on Saturday and I bet you will like him very much. Also, you are too focused on work and you should meet other people too," Minjung said and it was Y/N's turn to sigh.

“Fine! Make sure that I will like him very much, huh? I will remember your words to me,” Y/N said.

“You will never regret meeting him on Saturday. I promise that to you!” Minjung said.

“Okay! If you said so. Then I will just meet him this weekend,” Y/N said.

“Great! Good luck in meeting him and make sure to tell me about how’s your meet up with him,” Minjung said.

“Don’t worry I will definitely tell you!” Y/N said and Minjung nodded and just went back to her working station.

"OMG! I am excited for her! But of course, I am also excited to see my one and only Jacob!" Minjung thought.

FAST FORWARD…

It was Saturday and it was the day where Y/N will meet her blind date and she noticed that it was a luxurious hotel and…

"Wow! It will be my first time to see him but he already wants me to him in a luxurious hotel? I wonder where did Minjung meet this guy?" Y/N thought and just went inside the elevator but when the elevator was about to close, suddenly someone ran over and she was shocked because it was…

“OMG! Younghoon of The Boyz is here? Are you serious? He is just so gorgeous and he is really tall and handsome!” Y/N thought as she stared at him and Younghoon noticed it and he slightly laughing at her.

“Ummm… Miss do you recognize me?” Younghoon asked.

“She’s beautiful and it seems she will meet someone today,” Younghoon thought

"Yes! You are Younghoon from the Boyz, right?" Y/N said.

"Oh! So you are a fan of our group?" Younghoon asked.

"Ummm... I am not totally a fan of The Boyz but my friend introduced me to the group because she is a huge fan of it," Y/N said as she smiled at her.

“Oh! I see! By the way, are we going on the same floor?” Younghoon asked.

“Yup! I am also going to the fifth floor and my friend set me up for a blind date but I am kinda surprised that my blind date wants to meet me here,” Y/N said and Younghoon just laughed at her. As both of them went outside the elevator, Y/N is searching for the room but she noticed that Younghoon is going in the same direction with her and when both of them reached the hotel room, Y/N was surprised when Younghoon opened the door and he noticed that she is staring at him.

“Ummm… Mind to tell me, why are you still here?” Younghoon asked and Y/N checked again the note to ensure if the room number is correct and she blushed.

“Oh gosh! Is this the blind date is Minjung talking about?” Y/N thought and she just smiled at him.

“Ummm… my friend sent me this yesterday but I don’t know if this was correct or not,” Y/N said as she showed the note to him and Younghoon looked at it and he was kinda surprised.

“Well, this is the right place. By the way, what is your name?” Younghoon asked as he looked at her and Y/N gulped.

"I am Park Y/N. Why?" Y/N asked as she looked back at him and then Younghoon checked the name of the fan that was chosen by him and he just smiled at her.

“So, you are Y/N. Nice to meet you! Well, I just checked the name of the fan that I chose for the past few days and it was really you!” Younghoon said as he smiled at her and Y/N was shocked at his revelation.

“Ummm… what are you talking about?” Y/N asked.

“We can talk about it inside the room. Shall we?” Younghoon said and Y/N nodded and both of them went inside and the room was spacious and it was like a condo unit where it has a living room and dining area. Then both of them sat down in the living room and started to talk about what was happening.

"Y/N, didn't you remember that you registered with our special secret event?" Younghoon asked and Y/N was quietly thinking and she suddenly remembered and…

“Wait! I think my friend registered me for that event and she didn’t tell me about it. I am really sorry and I really don’t know about this,” Y/N said and Younghoon laughed at her.

“That’s funny, your friend registered you and probably she knows that you are not a fan of The Boyz, right?” Younghoon said.

“Yup! But I think she has a reason. Also, I remembered she asked me if I have the chance to date one of you in The Boyz, who I want to date,” Y/N said and Younghoon slightly smirked at her,

“Oh! So, who did you choose?” Younghoon said as he suddenly went closer to her and Y/N was shocked and blushed at his actions but she didn’t move an inch away from him and when Younghoon was already beside her…

“Ummm… I told my friend it was Sangyeon,” Y/N said as she lied to him and Younghoon raised one of his eyebrows.

"Really? But why did your friend registered you for my event? Instead of Sangyeon?" Younghoon said as he looked at her and Y/N blushed.

“Oh gosh! What am I supposed to answer him?” Y/N thought.

“I think the slots for Sangyeon are already full that time,” Y/N said and Younghoon smirked at her.

"Y/N, you can't lie to me because I saw the time and date of your friend's registration and that time, Sangyeon’s slots are still available," Younghoon said and Y/N's eyes went wide, and gulped.

“Oh shit! I shouldn’t have lied to him!” Y/N thought and her thoughts were cut-off when Younghoon suddenly held her hand and guided her to the bed and pushed her.

“Oh shit! Where is this going?” Y/N thought and Younghoon smirked at her.

"Y/N, just think that this will be one of your memorable blind dates with me today. But because you lied to me, I should punish you for being a bad girl to me," Younghoon said and Y/N was shocked at his sudden change of mood and Younghoon kissed her hungrily but she can't respond to the kiss because she can't process what is really happening now and then suddenly one of Younghoon's hands went to her breast and squeezed it and she moaned at his actions and also, made her just responded to his hungry kisses to her. As they continued their hot make-out session in the bed, they pulled out from the kiss and he stared at Y/N with lust.

"Clothes off now!" Younghoon said and Y/N just obeyed him and he also removed his clothes. Then after both of them were naked, Younghoon stared at her and licked his lips.

“So sexy and hot Y/N!” Younghoon said as he hovered above her and he kissed her neck and that made Y/N moaned his name softly and she ran her hands on his broad back. Then while Younghoon is giving attention to her neck, he bit and licked her earlobe that made Y/N moan his name again and he made a visible hickey on her neck and as he saw it, he smirked and…

“Y/N, starting today you are now my girlfriend and you are now mine!” Younghoon said and Y/N was shocked at his statement.

"Wait! What is he talking about? I will be his girlfriend for real? He's joking, right? Oh well! I should just ask him later," Y/N thought. Then Younghoon's lips went to her breast and sucked it harshly that made also a hickey on it and as he bit her nipples, she moaned his name loudly and she pushed his head more and he smirked at her actions.

“So sensitive! I like it!” Younghoon said as he bit her nipple and pulled it slightly and then he traced kisses in her stomach and into her inner thighs and he slightly bites it that made her moan softly and he suddenly spread her legs wide and Y/N became shy and she just stared in the ceiling and gulped at the same time and Younghoon noticed her.

"Y/N, look at me! I want you to watch how I devour you and I want to see you how much you want this!" Younghoon said and Y/N just looked at him and it was a hot sight for her to see him between her legs and he smirked at her and when she was about to talk, he suddenly plunged his tongue to her and eat her out and suddenly Y/N's head went back to the pillow and moaned his name loudly and gripped tightly the bedsheets. Then Younghoon decided to pull her legs more to him to have more access to her core as his tongue got deeper to her and Y/N arched her back because of the pleasure she felt and Younghoon hummed in satisfaction as he saw that she was moaning his name non-stop.

"Shit! Moan my name more baby girl!" Younghoon said as he continued to eat her out and without a warning, she cum in his mouth and as he sucked all her juices that are coming out from her core, it made a slurping sound in the room and after he stopped at his action, he stared at her and he went to his bag and get a condom and put it in his cock and Y/N was shocked and gulped.

“Gosh! Is he really expecting that we will do this today?” Y/N thought and then Younghoon hovered above her and looked at her.

“Are you ready for me, Y/N?” Younghoon asked.

"Yes, Younghoon! I am ready for you!" Y/N said and Younghoon smirked at her and he inserted his cock into her and Y/N yelped in pain but Younghoon suddenly stopped and cupped her face.

“Y/N are you okay?” Younghoon asked.

“Don’t worry about me. You can just move,” Y/N said and Younghoon just nodded and he decided to thrust his cock to her at a fast pace and Y/N moaned his name and both of them tried to make eye contact.

“Oh shit! You’re so tight, Y/N!” Younghoon said as he gripped her waist tightly and thrust his cock to her harder that made Y/N screamed and arched her back violently because of the overwhelming pleasure she felt.

“Shit! M-more Younghoon!” Y/N said.

“Are you sure about that? I will have no control for you if you beg me like that baby girl!” Younghoon said as he still thrusting to her hard and both of them looked at each other.

"Just do it Younghoon! It just feels so good!" Y/N said and Younghoon smirked at her and he suddenly stopped at his action and he decided to lift Y/N's whole body while he was still inside her and made her sat on his cock and because she was really tired, she just hugged Younghoon and laid her head on his shoulder and then he thrust his cock to her upwards at a hard pace and that made Y/N moaned loudly his name, bite Younghoon's shoulder and digs her nails on to his back that made a sexy groan from him.

“Fuck! Feels so good deep inside of you!” Younghoon said and as he became tired of moving upwards to her, he suddenly lifted her hips and slammed it down to his cock and Y/N screamed his name.

“Shit! You are taking my cock so well!” Younghoon said as he continued to hold her hips up and down to her cock.

“Younghoon! Oh shit! I will cum any moment!” Y/N said.

"Cum with me!" Younghoon said and in a few thrust of his cock, both of them moaned each other's names as they cum and Younghoon laid gently Y/N in the bed and pulled out his cock to her and threw the condom in a trash bin, and went back to lay beside her.

“Gosh! I didn’t expect that this blind date will be like this,” Y/N said and Younghoon laughed at her.

“But it was fun, right?” Younghoon said as he smiled at her and Y/N blushed.

“It was fun. But I want to ask you why did you choose me when my friend registered me for that so-called event?” Y/N said as she looked at her.

“I just chose you because your friend sent some photos that you are looking at my photos and I think you are attractive and beautiful and I wanted to meet you,” Younghoon said as he smiled brightly at her.

“OMG! He is really handsome when he smiles like that,” Y/N thought as she smiled back at him.

“But are you really sure that you want me to be your girlfriend? Even though we just met today?” Y/N asked.

"Yup! I am serious about this, Y/N, and also, think that this is a real blind date, not a fan-idol blind date, okay? I love you Y/N!" Younghoon said as he winked at her.

"I love you too so much Younghoon!" Y/N said as she smiled at him. Then he kissed Y/N passionately again and suddenly they went for another round of sex until Y/N was completely exhausted.

**_**“Shit! I thought this will be over! But I don’t mind because this is the best blind date that I ever had,” Y/N thought.** _ **

****끝** ** ****THE END** **

****Thank you for reading my** ** ****one-shot** ** ****smut fan fiction of** ** ****The Boyz Younghoon** ** ****!** **

****Stay tuned for the next** ** ****member** ** ****! :)** **

****고마워요** ** ****여러분! (Thanks, Everyone!)** **


	14. Jacob (The Boyz) - Random boyfriend - M

****WARNING: DETAILED SMUT SCENES AND FOUL LANGUAGE AHEAD!** **

It was a normal day for Y/N and it was her day off and she has a habit of jogging in a park in the morning. But one time there's someone unexpected entered her life. While Y/N is jogging at the park, she is also talking to her friend Sejin on her phone.

“Y/N! are you going somewhere?” Sejin asked.

“Nope! I am free today. Why Sejin?” Y/N asked.

“I want to hang-out today and I am bored here in the house,” Sejin said.

“Oh! Don’t worry I will meet you there later after lunch. I am also bored being in the house too,” Y/N said. While Y/N is still busy talking with her friend, suddenly a man ran to her and Y/N was surprised at his action and…

"Ummm... I am sorry miss but can I talk to you just for a few seconds?" the man asked and Sejin heard the man's voice and…

“Y/N, what is happening?” Sejin asked and Y/N just ignored her question and looked at the man in front of her.

“Gosh! He’s handsome!” Y/N thought.

“But why?” Y/N asked and Sejin is listening to their conversation between them.

“I will tell you later. I am sorry to interrupt you but don’t worry I am not a bad person,” the man said.

“Okay I will believe you that you are a good person,” Y/N said.

“Y/N! why did you suddenly accepted his offer right away! Be careful with strangers!” Sejin said over the call and Y/N still ignored it. Then the man held her hand and Y/N blushed at his actions and they suddenly approached a woman and…

"Jacob! Who is she? I thought we are going to have a date today," the woman asked.

"She's my girlfriend. I am sorry but we will not have a date today and you should look out for someone else," the man named, Jacob said and Y/N was shocked at his statement.

"What did he say? I am his girlfriend? Is he serious?" Y/N thought as she looked at him with wide eyes and Jacob winked at her and Y/N just chuckled at his actions.

"I don't believe you, Jacob! You are lying!" the woman said as she looked at Y/N and she just gulped at the situation and she decided to play along with Jacob and…

“Is there a problem that I am his girlfriend, Miss?” Y/N asked the woman and raised one of her eyebrows and as Sejin heard it over the phone, she was shocked at her sudden action.

“What is Y/N thinking about now!” Sejin thought. As Jacob heard her words, he was slightly surprised and slightly smiled at her actions and the woman just smirked at her.

“If you are really his girlfriend, then prove it to me where you two should kiss right now,” the woman said and Y/N looked at Jacob and tried to smile at him but Jacob just smiled at her.

“Gosh! Should I just kiss him? But he will be my first kiss!” Y/N thought and her thoughts were cut-off when Jacob cupped her face and kissed her passionately and she was shocked at his action but she just kissed him back.

“Gosh! I kissed a stranger today whom I just met today and pretended to be his girlfriend!” Y/N thought and the woman just got frustrated and left them and when they saw the woman was already far away from them, they stopped kissing and both of them blushed.

”Umm… I am sorry for what I did miss…” Jacob said.

“You can call me Y/N,” Y/N said.

“Oh! Okay! I am really sorry for what I did to you Y/N. I suddenly dragged you for you to pretend as my girlfriend,” Jacob said.

"No, it's okay! I understand," Y/N said as she tried to smile at him and she suddenly remembered that her friend Sejin is still over the phone and…

"Because of what I did, I will treat you for lunch. I insist Y/N," Jacob said as he smiled at her.

“Oh! Wait I will just talk to my friend and I will get back to you Jacob, okay?” Y/N said.

“Okay! Take your time Y/N,” Jacob said and Y/N nodded. Then she excused herself to talk with Sejin.

“Sejin, are you still there?” Y/N asked.

“Yup! I heard all the conversation between you and the stranger named Jacob and also, you freaking play along with that stranger to pretend that you are his girlfriend! Are you crazy?” Sejin said.

“Sejin, I will tell you that he is not just only a stranger, he is a handsome and gorgeous stranger and I am kinda attracted to him even though I just saw him today,” Y/N said.

“Wow! I don’t know what to say Y/N! You are getting crazy!” Sejin said.

“Also, he will treat me for lunch and probably I might not meet you today,” Y/N said.

"What? You are going to spend the day with that stranger whom you just met a few seconds ago? Also, you promised that you will hang out with me," Sejin said.

“I am sorry Sejin. I will make it up to you next time. I hope you will understand me and don’t you want me to be happy?” Y/N said.

“Wow! Happy for what? Happy for you to have a fake relationship with that stranger?” Sejin said and Y/N sighed.

“That’s not what I mean Sejin. I really should go now and I will tell you next time what happened this day. Bye!” Y/N said and she just hang-up the call and she sighed and when she was about to look back, she was startled because of Jacob’s appearance and Jacob smiled at her and…

“So, let’s go, Y/N?” Jacob asked.

"Okay! Let's go!" Y/N said as she smiled at him and both of them went to a restaurant and while they are eating their lunch…

“Umm… Y/N do you have a boyfriend?” Jacob asked and Y/N almost choked at his question and blushed.

"Me? No, I don't have and I had been single for a long time," Y/N said as she looked at him.

“Oh! Okay! I am really sorry about what happened earlier,” Jacob said.

“Jacob, it’s really okay. Don’t worry and I believe that you are not a bad person and to be honest, you are handsome too,” Y/N said as she smiled at him and Jacob slightly laughed at her compliment.

“And you are beautiful Y/N,” Jacob said as he smiled back at her and Y/N blushed at his sudden compliment to her.

"Thank you, Jacob!" Y/N said and went back to eat her food and…

“To be honest, I heard your conversation with your friend earlier and it seems she really thinks that this will be just a fake relationship,” Jacob said and Y/N’s eye went wide.

“What? Are you eavesdropping awhile ago?” Y/N asked and Jacob nodded.

"Oh gosh! He didn't hear what I said to Sejin, right?" Y/N thought.

“What did you hear awhile ago?” Y/N asked.

"Ummm… can we just talk about it in your place?" Jacob said as he looked at her.

"Okay! Let's go to my place and we will talk about that," Y/N said and Jacob nodded. After they ate their lunch, Jacob drives her home and as they went inside her place, they talked in the living room and…

“Gosh! It’s my first time to bring a man here in my place,” Y/N thought.

“So, Jacob you can tell me what did you hear in my conversation with my friend?” Y/N said as she looked at Jacob.

"Umm… I heard that you attracted to me and it seems your friend just thinks that this will be only a fake relationship," Jacob said and Y/N blushed madly and shocked at the same time.

“Wait! What do you mean by that Jacob?” Y/N said and suddenly Jacob went closer to her and Y/N just blushed at his actions.

"To be honest, I am planning this to make this to be a real relationship between us," Jacob said.

“Huh? But we just met today,” Y/N said and then Jacob looked at her.

"To be honest, I always going to the park to see you, and a while ago, it was coincident that the woman wants to meet me in that park but I am not interested in her," Jacob said.

"What? But why did you agree to meet with her if you are not interested to that woman?" Y/N asked.

"I just want to show her that I have a girlfriend and that is you. Also, the woman earlier is really stubborn even though I told her that I am not interested to her," Jacob said and Y/N can't believe what she heard now.

“Oh! It means you really like me for real?” Y/N said and Jacob smiled at her.

"Yes, Y/N! I like you very much and I became attracted to you when I saw you in the park for a long time and I just didn't have the guts to approach you because I am kinda shy," Jacob said and Y/N smiled back at him.

"I am glad that we had a chance to meet and know our feelings for each other and I want to tell you that I became attracted to you even though it was my first time to see you," Y/N said and Jacob just kissed her lips passionately and she responded to his kiss. But as they continue to have a make-out session, they suddenly stopped and both of them went to her bedroom then as soon as they went inside her bedroom Jacob pushed her in the bed and they continued their make-out session and his hands roamed around her body until he reached her pants as he unbuttoned and unzipped it, he placed his hands in her underwear and rub it over her core that made Y/N moaned into the kiss and because of that, Jacob had a chance to slip his tongue to her and his hands suddenly went inside her underwear and inserted one finger to her core and Y/N moaned more. Then suddenly Jacob looked at her with lust and smirked at her as he saw that she was in a moaning mess.

“You’re taking my fingers well, baby!” Jacob said and as he continued to pump his fingers to her at a fast pace, Y/N cum in to his fingers and licked his fingers seductively while looking at her.

“You’re so tasty, Y/N!” Jacob said and Y/N blushed at his words. Then they decided to remove each other's clothes. When both of them were already naked…

“Oh shit! He has a sexy body build and his size, damn! How will fit that to me!” Y/N thought and gulped at the sight of him and he suddenly noticed that she stared at him and…

"Staring too much, Y/N? My body will be yours and your body will be mine. By the way, you are so sexy!" Jacob said as he hovered above her and he suddenly dived into her breast as he sucked and bit her nipples that made Y/N moan his name softly and pushed his head more in her breast and Jacob smirked at her actions.

“I love your tits so much Y/N!” Jacob said and after he gave attention to her breast, he traced kisses in her stomach then he licked her navel that made her moan his name softly. Then when his lips went to her thighs as he slightly bit it and licked it then he suddenly spread her legs wide to see a better view of her dripping core and…

"So wet for me, Y/N! I can't wait to taste you again," Jacob said and then Y/N saw him between her legs and she blushed at the sight of him. Then Jacob suddenly plunged his tongue to her core and then Y/N threw her head back in the pillow and closed her eyes as she felt that his tongue is doing its magic into her core and then Jacob decided to pull her legs close to his mouth that made his tongue got deeper into her core.

“Oh shit! M-more Jacob!” Y/N said and Jacob just smirked at her words and he decided to suck her core harshly that made her arched her back violently because of the pleasure she felt and she also grinding into his mouth until without a warning she cum into his mouth and Jacob sucked all of her juices that made a slurping sound in the room and then he get a condom in his discarded pants in the floor and put it on his cock and Y/N was surprised.

“Oh shit! He is really prepared!” Y/N thought and Then he hovered above her again and looked at her…

“Are you ready for me, Y/N?” Jacob asked.

“Yes! I want you so bad now!” Y/N said and Jacob smirked at her words.

"As you wish Y/N! I love you so much!" Jacob said as he inserted his cock into her and Y/N slightly yelped in pain and…

“Y/N, are you okay? Did I hurt you?” Jacob asked.

“No! I am okay! You can move,” Y/N said and Jacob nodded and he started to thrust his cock at a fast pace and Y/N moaned his name loudly and he gripped his biceps and both of them made eye contact.

"Fuck! You're so tight Y/N!" Jacob said as he suddenly gripped her waist tightly and he thrust his cock to her at a hard pace that made Y/N screamed his name and then Jacob suddenly leaned to her and kissed her neck and hugged her body close to him and thrust his cock to her deeper and Y/N dug her nails on to his broad back that made him groan. While he is still thrusting his cock to her deeper, Y/N moaned his name like a mantra, and Jacob also whispering some dirty and sweet nothings to her ears that made Y/N get crazy.

“You feel so good Y/N! I really love you so much!” Jacob said but as time goes by, Y/N is getting oversensitive and she felt that something is close to orgasm and…

“Jacob! I will cum! Oh shit!” Y/N said.

“Cum with me Y/N!” Jacob said and Y/N just nodded and in a few thrusts of his cock to her, both of them moan each other’s name as they cum and Jacob tried not to collapse on top of her and he slowly pulled out from her core then he removed and threw the condom into the trash bin and went back to lay beside her and Y/N suddenly hugged him and Jacob smiled at her.

“I am very happy that I really met you today and you made this plan for us,” Y/N said as she smiled back at him.

"Me too! I am glad that my plan worked out today," Jacob said.

“To be honest, you are my first kiss and you are the first one who took my virginity,” Y/N said as she blushed.

“Oh! Am I also your first boyfriend, Y/N?” Jacob asked.

"Yup! I really didn't have a boyfriend before," Y/N said.

“I am honored to be your first boyfriend Y/N. I love you!” Jacob said.

“I love you too so much Jacob!” Y/N said and Jacob kissed her lips quickly and her forehead and hugged her close to him as both of them went to sleep.

**_**“I am glad that this was not just a fake relationship with Jacob and this was the most unexpected and memorable moment for me,” Y/N thought.** _ **

****끝** ** ****THE END** **

****Thank you for reading my** ** ****one-shot** ** ****smut fan fiction of** ** ****The Boyz Jacob** ** ****!** **

****Stay tuned for the next** ** ****member** ** ****! :)** **

****고마워요** ** ****여러분! (Thanks, Everyone!)** **


	15. Yanan(Pentagon) - Roleplay gone wrong - M

****WARNING: DETAILED SMUT SCENES AND FOUL LANGUAGE AHEAD!** **

****AUTHOR’S NOTE:** ** ****Readers** ** ****you might be confuse in the scenario for Yanan. I just want to inform you that when Y/N has a conversation with him, she didn’t know th** ** ****at she is actually chatting with Yanan for real** ** ****. But I hope you will like my scenario for** ** ****Yanan! Happy New year co- Universes!** ** ****:)** **

****

Y/N and her friend named Chaemi are both fans of Pentagon. Y/N is having fun chatting with K-pop role players on her social media account but Chaemi is against her chatting with them because there was one-time Y/N already fallen in love with the role player but when they already met in person, suddenly the guy's girlfriend approached and hurt her in front of the guy whom she met and that made Y/N’s heart broke into pieces. But after all, that happened to her, she continued to chat with other role players and then Y/N noticed one account of a registered role player and it says **_**“Official Pentagon Yanan”**_** with a check sign on his account which means he is a real celebrity.

"That's odd. Role players don't have this kind of name, right? They are just pretending to be them. Oh well, I should just ignore him," Y/N thought and Chaemi saw what she was doing and…

“Y/N! Can you just stop communicating who are just pretending to be idols? You might get into trouble again like what happened to you before!” Chaemi said and Y/N sighed.

“Chaemi, I promise to you I will just chat them and I will never meet them in person again,” Y/N said.

“Are you sure about that? Because you might fall in love with a role player again,” Chaemi said.

“I know you care about me Chaemi. But don’t worry I promise to you I will never fall in love again with a role player,” Y/N said.

“Fine! You should keep your promise, okay? I just don’t really want you to be hurt,” Chaemi said.

“No worries, Chaemi! I will keep my promise,” Y/N said and Chaemi just smiled at her and she left her. Then Y/N decided to chat with other role players and completely ignored with the name **_**“Official Pentagon Yanan”.**_** In Pentagon's dorm, Changgu noticed that his roommate, Yanan is busy on his phone chatting to someone and he was also smiling.

“Hey, Yanan! It seems you are happy chatting with someone, huh? Who is that?” Changgu asked.

“I am chatting with our fans,” Yanan said.

“What? You are chatting them using your personal account?” Changgu said.

“Nope! I just made a role player dummy account because I am kinda bored and I want to communicate with the fans even though they didn’t know I am the real Yanan whom they are chatting with,” Yanan said.

“Aren’t you scared that a fan might stalk you if they knew that you are the real Yanan in your account?” Changgu said and Yanan sighed.

"No worries, Changgu! They will just think that I am just a role player," Yanan said.

"Okay! Have fun communicating with them," Changgu said as he smiled at him and Yanan nodded. Then while Yanan is searching for another fan whom he can communicate with, he saw Y/N's profile that she has so many photos of him.

"Oh! I have another fan! I should talk to her!" Yanan thought and he smiled and he decided to send a message to her and Y/N saw his message to her and she was kinda surprised.

"Oh! I didn't expect there will be a role player who will be the first one to chat with me and it's Yanan's role player," Y/N thought and smiled at it.

**_**THEIR CONVERSATION…** _ **

**_**Yanan: Hi, Y/N!** _ **

**_**Y/N: Oh! Hello Yanan! I am kinda surprised you are the first one to chat with me.** _ **

**_**Yanan: I just saw that you are a fan of me because you have so many photos of me.** _ **

**_**Y/N:** _ ** **_**I see! By the way, it seems you are just a new role player but you are popular too, huh?** _ **

**_**Yanan: Oh! I guess, I am just really responsive to them and they had fun chatting with me.** _ **

**_**Y/N: Oh okay! May I know what’s your real name? But it’s okay if you don’t want to tell me since some role players are not revealing their own identity to others.** _ **

**_**Yanan: I am sorry but I am not telling my real name to others too.** _ **

**_**Y/N: It’s okay, Yanan! I understand.** _ **

**_**Yanan: By the way, Am I really your favorite member in Pentagon?** _ **

**_**Y/N: Yup! I just love you so much!** _ **

As Yanan saw her reply, he smiled at it.

"Y/N is really fun to talk to and I think I will be able to communicate with her every day!" Yanan thought.

**_**Yanan: I love you too so much Y/N!** _ **

As Y/N saw his reply to her she blushed and giggled at the same time.

“Gosh! If he is just the real Yanan of Pentagon I will be the happiest fan in the world! But I shouldn’t fall in love that easily again with a role player,” Y/N thought.

**_**Y/N: I am kinda flattered with your response haha! But I am glad you were the first one to chat with me!** _ **

**_**Yanan: I just thought that it will be very interesting and fun to chat with you every day that's why I decided to start the conversation with you.** _ **

**_**Y/N: Oh! Thank you very much! Starting today, I will not chat with other role players and I will just communicate with you every day.** _ **

**_**Yanan: Are you sure about that, Y/N?** _ **

**_**Y/N: Yes! I promise!** _ **

**_**Yanan: I will remember your promise, Y/N.** _ **

**_**Y/N: No worries, Yanan!** _ **

**_**Yanan: Okay! I will believe you!** _ **

It's been a month, Y/N and Yanan are getting close to each other and her friend, Chaemi noticed it, and…

"Y/N, I noticed you are glued to your phone every day and you didn't even talk to me for once," Chaemi said and pouted.

“I am sorry that I didn’t have time to talk to you. It was just because…” Y/N said.

“I know Y/N! it was just because of Yanan’s role player and I am afraid that you might fall in love again with him,” Chaemi said.

“Chaemi, we are just friends and we will never meet in the future,” Y/N said.

“Just friends? Are you sure? But one time I saw your conversation with him that you two are very sweet to each other,” Chaemi said and Y/N sighed.

“Gosh! Fine! Whatever you think it is! I just think we are just close friends. That’s all,” Y/N said.

“I have to go! And have fun communicating with him,” Chaemi said and she just left Y/N in their dorm.

"It seems my friend is really upset for not talking to her for a long time because of him," Y/N said as she sighed. Then suddenly someone sent her a message and it was Yanan.

THEIR CONVERSATION…

**_**Yanan: Y/N!** _ **

**_**Y/N: Oh! Hey, Yanan! What are you doing now?** _ **

**_**Yanan: I am with my friends in a bar and having some drinks with them.** _ **

**_**Y/N: Oh! Okay! By any chance, are you drunk now?** _ **

**_**Yanan: Me? I am just kinda tipsy. But not totally drunk.** _ **

**_**Y/N: Okay! So, why did you suddenly chat with me while you are having fun with your friends?** _ **

**_**Yanan: My friends are having** _ ** **_**conversation** _ ** **_**with** _ ** **_**others** _ ** **_**while me, I am just sitting here and waiting for them to come back and I thought of something we can do for now, here in the chat conversation.** _ **

**_**Y/N: What is that, Yanan?** _ **

**_**Yanan: Ummm… why don’t we try to have a sex chat?** _ **

As Y/N saw his response, her eyes went wide, and…

“Oh shit! I didn’t expect he will be like this!” Y/N thought.

**_**Y/N: What? Are you serious? But I didn’t know how to do sex chat and I am still an innocent person, Yanan!** _ **

**_**Yanan: Playing hard to get, are we?** _ **

Y/N was surprised at his reply and gulped.

“My gosh! I didn’t expect Yanan’s role player will be horny too as well!” Y/N thought.

**_**Yanan: If you will not reply to me, then I will send you some naughty messages until you want to meet me for the next few days.** _ **

"Shit! What am I going to do with this man? He shouldn't have chat with me when he is tipsy now!" Y/N thought as she still just didn't reply to him.

**_**Yanan: You know Y/N, you will be the first person I will send you some naughty messages this night and you should feel that you are lucky when we will finally meet.** _ **

**_**Y/N: I don’t know what you are talking about, Yanan! You can just end our conversation for now and I will go to sleep now.** _ **

**_**Yanan: Let's see if you will be able to sleep if I will send you the next message.** _ **

As Y/N saw his reply to her, she gulped and blushed madly.

“He is kidding, right? I shouldn’t mind his messages to me,” Y/N thought and she suddenly saw another message from him and it was…

**_**Yanan: You know Y/N, for the past few days I've been dreaming about you that I am making love with you and I think your body is so sexy and hot! Because of that dream, I am eager to have you, wreck you, and worship your body multiple times as much as I want and I really want to hear moaning my name non-stop! But if we will be able to meet each other for the next few days and I will make love with you, I ensure that it will not be just friends with benefits relationship because as time goes by, I am falling in love with you, Y/N.** _ **

As Y/N saw his long message to her, she blushed and she was shocked at his sudden confession.

**_**Y/N: I am sorry, but I don’t want to be hurt again.** _ **

**_**Yanan: Y/N! I will never hurt you and I am serious!** _ **

**_**Y/N: I will think about it first. I have to sleep. Good night!** _ **

**_**Yanan: Okay! But if you want to meet me, this is the address *sent an address to her*** _ **

**_**Y/N: Gosh! I don’t know what to say to you! Good night!** _ **

**_**Yanan: Okay! Good night, Y/N! I am sorry to interrupt you.** _ **

**_**END OF THEIR CONVERSATION**_**.

Yanan sighed after their conversation and Changgu noticed him.

“Yanan, did something happen?” Changgu asked.

"The fan that I am communicating with. Didn't believe me that I am falling in love with her and I think she doesn't want to chat with me again," Yanan said.

"What? You have already fallen in love with a fan?" Changgu asked.

“Yup! But I think it’s my fault too because I am kinda tipsy as of the moment and I wanted to try to have sex chat with her earlier,” Yanan said and Changgu was shocked at his statement.

"Are you crazy? You asked her to have a sex chat with you?" Changgu said.

“Yup! But I just realized that I made a wrong move to her. But how can I not ask her to have sex chat with me if I kept having wet dreams to her,” Yanan said bluntly and Changgu laughed at him.

“You know, I suggest you that you should just meet her,” Changgu said.

“To be honest, I already sent an address to her if she wants to meet me,” Yanan said.

“Okay! But still be careful when meeting a fan, okay?” Changgu said.

"Don't worry I will be careful!" Yanan said. As for Y/N who can't sleep because she still thinks about Yanan's message and…

"Gosh! This is making me crazy! I should just ignore him," Y/N thought and she just went to sleep. The next day, as she wakes up she was shocked that she had a wet dream about Yanan and when she went to the dining room to eat breakfast, Chaemi noticed something to her and…

“Y/N, did something happened between you and Yanan’s role player?” Chaemi asked.

“Huh? No! It’s just that I had a disturbing dream last night,” Y/N said.

“Mind to tell me what is your dream? It seems you are bothered with it,” Chaemi said.

“Ummm… I had a wet dream to Yanan and it’s making me crazy!” Y/N said and Chaemi was surprised but she just laughed at her.

"That's all because of Yanan's role player who chats with you every day and every night. But you didn't have a sex chat with him lately, right?" Chaemi asked.

“I will never have a sex chat with a role player, Chaemi. I just want a sweet conversation with them. That’s all,” Y/N said.

"Okay! I will believe you, Y/N. Just try to prevent from falling in love easily with them," Chaemi said and Y/N just nodded and smiled at her. After they had breakfast, she checked her phone and she saw one message from him and…

**_**“Y/N, I am sorry for what I did last night and I know that it was a wrong move. But still, I am serious that I am falling in love with you. - Yanan”** _ **

"Gosh! This role player really bothers me! I just have to think that he is not the real Yanan of Pentagon so, that I will not fall in love with him," Y/N thought as she just ignored his message to her. As for Yanan, who is patiently waiting for her message…

“Yanan, how is your conversation going with Y/N?” Changgu asked.

“Y/N is still not responding with my messages and it makes me frustrating!” Yanan said as he sighed.

"If she didn't believe you, then I think you should be the one who will go to her place," Changgu said and Yanan was surprised at his suggestion.

”What? But I don’t have an address of her place,” Yanan said.

“We can track the location of her phone and then you can go to her place. That’s easy, right?” Changgu said.

"Oh! You're right! I forgot about that! Thanks to you, Changgu!" Yanan said as he smiled at him.

“No problem, Yanan!” Changgu said as he smiled back at him. Then Changgu helped Yanan to track down the location of Y/N’s phone and when they successfully tracked it…

“I will definitely surprise her tomorrow,” Yanan said.

“Good luck meeting with her, Yanan!” Changgu said and Yanan nodded and smiled at him.

The next day, Y/N is cleaning their dorm, and…

"Y/N, I noticed you are not glued to your phone every day now. Did something happened between the two of you?" Chaemi said.

“Nope! I am just not interested anymore to chat with a role player again,” Y/N said.

"Oh! That's big news for me! Haha! By the way, I should leave you first here," Chaemi said.

"Oh! Okay! Take care Chaemi!" Y/N said and her friend nodded. Then when Chaemi was walking outside their place, she noticed a tall man who is wearing a black mask who is going in the direction of their place and as she looked closely she was shocked…

“OMG! Is that Yanan of Pentagon? Why is he here in our neighborhood? Oh well, I think he will just visit a friend here,” Chaemi thought and just continued to walk and didn’t bother to ask him. As for Y/N who is cleaning their place, suddenly someone pressed the doorbell and…

“Oh! I wonder who is that?” Y/N thought and she decided to open the door and when she already opened it, she was surprised at Yanan’s appearance.

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME? YANAN OF PENTAGON IS HERE IN MY PLACE?” Y/N thought as she continued to stare at him with wide eyes and Yanan laughed at her.

“Hi, Y/N!” Yanan said as he smiled at her and Y/N blushed.

“Ummm… what are you doing here Yanan? I think you are in the wrong place,” Y/N said.

"No! I am really here to meet you, Y/N. Let's just talk about it inside your place. Someone might saw me here outside," Yanan said and Y/N nodded and she let him in then both of them sat in the living room, and…

"I don't know how did you know my place and my name. To be honest, I am shocked that you are actually here," Y/N said and Yanan laughed at her and he suddenly put the phone on the table…

“Y/N, check my phone, so, that you will know how did I know your name and your place,” Yanan said.

"Huh? Why should I check it and it's your phone?" Y/N said and Yanan held one of her hands that made her blushed and put the phone in her hand and Y/N just checked the phone and she was surprised at what she saw and…

“Are you serious, Yanan? You pretended to be a role player?” Y/N asked as she looked at him and Yanan laughed at her.

“Yup! That’s really me!” Yanan said as he smiled at her.

“OMG! Why did you decide to be a role player even though you are the real one?” Y/N asked.

“I am just really bored in the dorm and I decided to communicate with the fans by making a role player dummy account,” Yanan said.

“Oh! Okay! But about your previous message, that was just a joke, right?” Y/N asked and then suddenly Yanan went closer to her and Y/N was surprised at his action.

“Y/N, I am serious and I came here to see you,” Yanan said as he cupped her face and kissed her passionately and Y/N was shocked at his action.

"OMG! I can't believe this is happening today!" Y/N thought and her thoughts were cut-off when Yanan's hands went inside her shorts and put his hands inside her underwear and rubbed her core that made Y/N moan into the kiss and Yanan had a chance to slip his tongue to her and dominated the kiss. Then suddenly they stopped kissing and…

“Y/N, I know you want this too, right?” Yanan said as he smirked at her and Y/N just blushed at his words and when Y/N can’t respond to him, he suddenly inserted two fingers to her core and Y/N moaned loudly and held his arms.

“Answer me, Y/N! You want this, right?” Yanan said as he continued to pump his fingers to her at a fast pace.

“Y-yes, Yanan! Shit!” Y/N said as she continued to moan his name non-stop and her eyes were closed because of the pleasure she felt and Yanan smirked at her. But as he continued to pump his fingers to her core, without a warning, she cum in his fingers then Yanan licked his fingers seductively and looked at her.

“You’re so tasty, Y/N!” Yanan said as he smirked at her.

"Oh gosh! Yanan is very hot when he is like this!" Y/N thought and her thoughts were cut-off when Yanan helped Y/N removed her shirt and threw it on the floor and Yanan stared at her and licked his lips and she blushed and covered her breasts.

“Oh! No bra, huh? Also, don’t cover them, they are perfect!” Yanan said as he bit his lip and as Y/N continues to stare at him, Yanan removed his clothes and…

"Oh shit! How will it fit that to me and damn! His body is a masterpiece!" Y/N thought and then Yanan suddenly pushed her slightly on the sofa and went on top of her.

"You know Y/N, I've become sexually frustrated to you for the past few days and now, I can't wait to make you mine this day. I will prove to you that I really love you, Y/N!" Yanan said but when Y/N was about to talk he kissed her lips hungrily and his hands went to her breast and squeezed it which made Y/N moan into the kiss and she suddenly ran her hands in his biceps. Then Yanan's kisses went to her neck as he licked and bit it that made a hickey on it.

“I love you so much, Y/N and you are now mine,” Yanan said as he bit her earlobe. Then he kissed her jawline and then his lips reached her mounds and he sucked it harshly that made her moan his name loudly and she also slightly pushed his head more into her breast.

“Ugh! M-more Yanan,” Y/N moaned and Yanan just smirked at her and he suddenly bit her nipple and pulled it that made Y/N arched her back and moaned his name more.

"You're so responsive, Y/N! I like that!" Yanan said. Then after giving attention to her breast, he suddenly stops at his action and he gets a condom in his discarded pants and…

"Gosh! You are prepared!" Y/N said and Yanan just winked at her and Y/N blushed at his response. Then Yanan went on top of her and…

“So, are you ready for me, Y/N?” Yanan asked and Y/N nodded.

“I love you so much, Y/N!” Yanan said.

"I love you too so much, Yanan!" Y/N said. Then suddenly he inserted his cock into her and Y/N yelped in pain and held his biceps tightly.

“Don’t worry, Y/N. I will make you feel so good today,” Yanan said as he kissed her neck to distract Y/N from the pain. But in a few seconds, she suddenly moved her hips against Yanan and he suddenly groaned at her actions and…

"Fuck Y/N! I will give you more than that," Yanan said as he suddenly thrust his cock to her at a hard pace that made Y/N, dug her nails on his muscular back.

“Oh shit! You’re so tight Y/N!” Yanan said as he suddenly hugged her body close to him and thrust his cock to her at a rough pace that made Y/N screamed his name.

"Oh gosh! Yanan! R-right there!" Y/N said and Yanan smirked at her and he decided to make them into a sitting position and he held her hips and guided her to his cock that made Y/N moan his name more.

“Oh shit! Feel so good deep inside of you Y/N!” Yanan said as he whispered to her ear and licked it.

“Fuck! This is making me crazy!” Y/N thought then suddenly Yanan decided to thrust his cock to her upwards at a fast pace and Y/N hugged him tightly and slightly bit his shoulder.

“Fuck! I can’t get enough of you, Y/N! I love you so much!” Yanan said.

"Yanan! I will cum any moment oh shit!" Y/N said as her head still buried in his shoulders and…

"Cum with me, Y/N!" Yanan said. Then in a few thrusts of his cock to her core, both of them moan each other's name as they cum and Yanan pulled his cock to her and removed the condom to him and threw it in a trash bin and…

"By the way, where is your room? We should rest there," Yanan said and when Y/N was about to stand up, Yanan suddenly pulled her back to him and just carried her in a bridal style and Y/N blushed at his action.

"Y/N, just tell me where's your room and I know you still don't have the energy to walk as of the moment," Yanan said and Y/N slightly laughed at him and point to a pink door where her room is and then Yanan laid Y/N gently in the bed and he also laid beside her and…

“So, do you believe me now, that I like you?” Yanan said.

"I believe in you now, Yanan. But still, I can't process what happened for today and I am still shocked," Y/N said and Yanan laughed at her.

"If you can't still process into your mind what I did to you then, should we go for another round?" Yanan said as he winked at her and Y/N eyes went wide.

“Gosh! I don’t know what to say, Yanan. But I-I---” Y/N was cut-off when Yanan kissed her lips quickly and Y/N blushed again.

"We can just do it later again, I know you are very tired. I am just happy that you accepted me as your boyfriend," Yanan said as he smiled at her.

“Of course, I am! Also, I didn’t expect the real Yanan is here beside me now,” Y/N said as she smiled back at him.

“I love you, Y/N!” Yanan said.

"I love you too so much Yanan!" Y/N said. Then Yanan hugged her body close to him and both of them went to sleep for a few hours and went for another round until Y/N is exhausted.

**_**“I am glad this was not a dream! I just love this man so much!” Y/N thought.** _ **

**__ **

****끝** ** ****THE END** **

****Thank you for reading my** ** ****one-shot** ** ****smut fan fiction of** ** ****Pentagon’s Yanan** ** ****!** **

****Stay tuned for the next** ** ****member** ** ****! :)** **

****고마워요** ** ****여러분! (Thanks, Everyone!)** **


	16. Hongseok(Pentagon) - Birthday escort - M

****WARNING: DETAILED SMUT SCENES AND FOUL LANGUAGE AHEAD!** **

****AUTHOR’S NOTE: Happy new year co-universes! I hope you will like my scenario for hottie Hongseok! :)** **

“Y/N, do you have any plans for your birthday?” Chaerim asked.

“I just want to celebrate with you here in our dorm and it’s okay for me not to go anywhere since it’s pandemic,” Y/N said.

"Are you sure about that?" Chaerim asked.

“Yup! We can just order the food online and have some fun,” Y/N said.

“Oh! Okay! If that’s what you want Y/N. But do you want me to invite someone over here?” Chaerim said as she smiled at her.

“No need to invite other people, Chaerim,” Y/N said.

"Okay! But is there any gift you want to receive?" Chaerim asked.

“Ummm… Nothing actually and also, I am not a type of material person too,” Y/N said.

“Are you sure?” Chaerim said.

“Yup! It’s okay if you don’t have a gift for me and important is that we are together and you know, we are best friends,” Y/N said as she smiled at her.

“I know that, Y/N. But it’s been a long time you haven’t dated someone too,” Chaerim said.

"Chaerim, having a boyfriend is not important for me now, okay? Unless you introduced me to someone," Y/N said and Chaerim laughed at her.

“Oh! So, you are expecting me to introduce you to someone, huh?” Chaerim said as she smiled at her.

“I noticed you have so many guy friends and they are all handsome,” Y/N said.

“Oh! So, you’ve been checking them out. Is that what are you saying?” Chaerim asked as she laughed at her.

“Not totally. But I just saw their pictures of them and I find them very attractive,” Y/N said.

“But who do you find the most attractive among them?” Chaerim said.

“Ummm… I just remember his name it’s Hongseok. Am I right?” Y/N said.

“You’re right! He is a personal trainer. You want to meet him and hire him as your personal trainer?” Chaerim said.

“Wow! No wonder why his body build is really fit and healthy. But you don’t need to hire him for me, okay?”Y/N said.

"Why? Don't you want to meet him on your birthday?" Chaerim said.

"Ummm… maybe next time. I am not in the mood to meet someone for now," Y/N said.

“Okay! If you said so, Y/N,” Chaerim said. As Y/N went to her room to fix some things, Chaerim suddenly thought of an idea and she called Hongseok.

**_**THEIR CONVERSATION…** _ **

**_**Chaerim: Hey, Hongseok!** _ **

**_**Hongseok: Oh! Chaerim! Why did you call me?** _ **

**_**Chaerim: By the way, are you free this coming Friday?** _ **

**_**Hongseok: Yup! Why?** _ **

**_**Chaerim: It will be Y/N’s birthday on Friday and I suddenly have a plan for her birthday.** _ **

**_**Hongseok: Oh! What plan are you thinking of?** _ **

**_**Chaerim: Y/N told me that she is attracted to you.** _ **

**_**Hongseok: Are you serious?** _ **

**_**Chaerim: Yup! By any chance, do you like her?** _ **

**_**Hongseok: Yes I like your friend** _ ** **_**too** _ ** **_**.** _ **

**_**Chaerim: Oh! That’s great! To be honest, I lied to her earlier about your job.** _ **

**_**Hongseok: Huh? What do you mean?** _ **

**_**Chaerim: I told her that you are a personal trainer and I can hire you for her.** _ **

**_**Hongseok: Are you crazy? Why did you lie to her about my job?** _ **

**_**Chaerim: Hongseok, if I will tell her your real job, she might get the wrong idea.** _ **

**_**Hongseok: Well, you have a point. So, your plan is, to hire me as her male escort for her birthday?** _ **

**_**Chaerim: You’re right! It means you will be the big birthday surprise gift to her.** _ **

**_**Hongseok: *laughed over the phone* But where will she celebrate her birthday?** _ **

**_**Chaerim: In our place. But I thought that it will be a good idea if I will leave the two of you and I will go somewhere.** _ **

**_**Hongseok: Oh! That’s really a great idea, Chaerim! I can talk to her privately.** _ **

**_**Chaerim: I don’t believe that you two will just talk privately.** _ **

**_**Hongseok: Yah! I know I am a male escort but it doesn’t mean I always slept with the clients. I can be a good companion and friend too, okay?** _ **

**_**Chaerim: Fine! I am sorry If I offended you. But I hope you two will be in a relationship because Y/N is single for a long time already.** _ **

**_**Hongseok: Let's see when we finally meet. Even though you already told me that she is attracted to me, let's not jump to conclusions that easily.** _ **

**_**Chaerim: Well, you have a point. Don’t worry I will pay you within this day.** _ **

**_**Hongseok: Chaerim, no need to pay me. This will be free since it's Y/N's birthday** _ ** **_**too.** _ **

**_**Chaerim: Oh! Okay! I am very excited about her birthday!** _ **

**_**Hongseok: Me too! Thank you, Chaerim! That you able to think of that plan and I will finally meet her.** _ **

**_**Chaerim: No problem, Hongseok! I have to go bye! Have a nice day!** _ **

**_**Hongseok: Okay! Have a nice day too, Chaerim!** _ **

**_**END OF CONVERSATION.** _ **

After Hongseok had a conversation with Chaerim, he smiled to himself and someone noticed it and it was his friend, Yanan.

“Hey, Hongseok! It seems you are very happy. Who called you?” Yanan asked.

“It’s my friend. Chaerim and she told me that it will be Y/N’s birthday on Friday and she thought of hiring me as Y/N’s male escort on her birthday,” Hongseok said.

“Oh! You like her, right?” Yanan said.

“Yup! That’s why I am so excited to see her on her birthday and I bet she will be very surprised,” Hongseok said.

“Good luck meeting her and also, go easy on her,” Yanan said.

“What do you mean that I should go easy on her?” Hongseok asked.

“You know, when you two will have sex,” Yanan said and Hongseok just laughed.

"I didn't expect you will tell me that bluntly. But I will not do it with her if she doesn't want it since I don't want her to be uncomfortable with me," Hongseok said.

"You're right, Hongseok! Have fun and enjoy meeting her on her birthday," Yanan said and Hongseok nodded and smiled at him. As time goes by, it was Y/N's birthday and she suddenly noticed that Chaerim is leaving and…

“Chaerim, where are you going? I thought you will be with me today because it’s my birthday,” Y/N said.

"Y/N, I will just buy something outside. Don't worry I will be back and also, my gift to you might be delivered at any moment. So for now, just wait for the gift, okay?" Chaerim said and Y/N pouted.

"Okay! Make sure that you will also come back," Y/N said and Chaerim nodded and left her in their dorm. Then while she is organizing the food that was delivered to their dorm, someone pressed the doorbell and…

"Why did Chaerim just don't open the door instead," Y/N said to herself and when she opened the door, she was shocked because it was Hongseok and he is smiling at her.

“OMG! Why is Hongseok here? Also, damn! His body is really muscular!” Y/N thought as she looked at him with wide eyes and Hongseok slightly laughed at her.

“Why are you here? Also, Chaerim is not here as of the moment,” Y/N said.

“To be honest, I am not here for Chaerim. I am here for you, Y/N and she told me that it’s your birthday. Happy Birthday, Y/N!” Hongseok said as he smiled at her and Y/N blushed.

“Oh! Thank you very much Hongseok! Come in!” Y/N said. Then Hongseok went inside their dorm and when she was about to go to the kitchen to get the food, she suddenly stopped walking as she heard Hongseok locked the door and gulped.

“Why did he just locked the door? Gosh!” Y/N thought and when she was about to look back, Y/N bumped into Hongseok’s chest and looked at him and he is just smiling at her.

“Oh! I am sorry Hongseok!” Y/N said.

“It’s okay! I think I should help you bring the food here,” Hongseok said.

“Okay! Thanks, Hongseok!” Y/N said and both of them went to the kitchen to get the food and place it in their dining room and started to eat their lunch and suddenly someone sent a message from Chaerim and she read as…

**_**“Y/N, I bet my birthday gift for you had already arrived. Had fun with Hongseok! I will meet someone today. Happy birthday again, Y/N! I love you so much! - Chaerim”** _ **

When Y/N saw Chaerim’s message, she was shocked and…

“Wow! I can’t believe Chaerim’s birthday gift to me is Hongseok!” Y/N said it out loud and Hongseok heard it and laughed at her and Y/N realized what she did and…

“OMG! I shouldn’t have said it that loud,” Y/N thought and blushed. Then when Y/N looked back at Hongseok, he is still laughing at her.

“Can you stop it, Hongseok!” Y/N said.

“Okay! Okay! I am sorry about that,” Hongseok said as he tried to stop laughing at her.

"It means the reason why you are here is that Chaerim, hired you as my personal trainer?" Y/N said and Hongseok smirked at her.

“To be honest, I am not a personal trainer, I am a male escort,” Hongseok said and Y/N shocked at his revelation.

“What? Are you serious? How many hours did she hire you for me?” Y/N asked.

"To be honest, Chaerim told me that you are attracted to me, and because of that, I am free for you all day long since it's your birthday today. Also, I hope you will not think that a male escort is just always sleeping with the clients because I can be a good companion throughout the day. **_**Unless you want other things to happen today**_** ,” Hongseok said as he winked at her and Y/N blushed.

"Oh! Okay! Don't worry I will not judge your job, Hongseok. I am just really shocked that Chaerim made us meet today on my birthday," Y/N said as she tried to smile at him.

“About what Chaerim told me about you, is that true you are attracted to me?” Hongseok asked and Y/N suddenly can’t look at him.

“Ummm… Yes, Hongseok! I can’t deny that you are handsome and hot!” Y/N said and Hongseok smirked at her.

“Oh! I am glad that we are on the same page, Y/N,” Hongseok said.

“What do you mean by that, Hongseok?” Y/N asked.

“To be honest, I like you, Y/N. I always see your photos with Chaerim and I find you beautiful and pretty. ” Hongseok said as he smiled at her and Y/N blushed at his comment.

“I am kinda speechless right now, Hongseok. But thank you very much for coming today,” Y/N said as she smiled back.

“No problem, Y/N! Let’s just have some fun today, okay? You know, Chaerim really left us here too,” Hongseok said.

"Okay! Since it's my birthday today too!" Y/N said. After they ate some lunch, Hongseok had an idea and…

“Are you fond of watching movies?” Hongseok asked.

“Of course! You want us to watch a movie?” Y/N said.

“I have an idea, I will list some different kinds of movies and I will use a random name picker to know what movie we should watch. Sounds good, right?” Hongseok said.

“Oh! That’s a great idea, Hongseok!” Y/N said.

“But, I will not tell you the title of the movie,” Hongseok said.

"Okay! That sounds so fun and interesting!" Y/N said and Hongseok just smirked at her. Then Y/N decided to wash the dishes while Hongseok is listing the names of the movies. Then in a few minutes, Hongseok already saw the chosen title of the movie and that time, Y/N went back to the living room and…

“So, are we going to watch the movie now?” Y/N asked.

"Yup! You are just in time. Sit beside me, Y/N," Hongseok said and Y/N nodded and sat beside him. As the movie starts, both of them are watching and at first, Y/N didn't recognize the movie but suddenly she remembered something and…

“Ummm… Hongseok, you didn’t include erotic movies, right?” Y/N asked.

“I included erotic movies too. Why? do you know this movie?” Hongseok asked as he continued to watch the movie.

"By any chance, is that Fifty Shades of Grey movie?" Y/N asked as she blushed.

"Yup! You're right! Are you uncomfortable to watch these kinds of movies? If you are uncomfortable with it, I will choose other movies," Hongseok said.

“Huh? No need to choose other movies, To be honest, I read that book and it was my first time to watch the movie,” Y/N said and Hongseok was surprised at her statement and he suddenly looked at her and…

“Are you sure you want us to continue to watch the movie?” Hongseok asked.

“Yup! I am okay with it,” Y/N said as she smiled at him and blushed.

“Shit! What did I just tell him! He didn’t do it on purpose, right?” Y/N thought. As time goes by, when they continue to watch the movie, the sex scene comes in and Y/N looked at Hongseok is still watching the scene and she saw that Hongseok is trying to cover his erection and she suddenly bit her lip…

“Gosh! I shouldn’t have agreed to watch that movie with him and it seems I know where this is going. But damn! I want him so bad now!” Y/N thought and she suddenly ran her hands in his erection and Hongseok was shocked at her action and he held her hand and…

“Y/N, you don’t know what you are doing now and if you continue this naughty behavior of yours, I will not be able to control myself to you,” Hongseok said and Y/N smirked at him and turn off the television.

“What if I tell you, that I want you so bad now?” Y/N said and Hongseok was surprised.

“Are you sure about th---” Hongseok suddenly stopped talking when Y/N suddenly sat on his lap and grind her clothed core to his erection and Hongseok moaned on to her action and his eyes suddenly became dark and stared at her with lust.

“You are very naughty, Y/N!” Hongseok said and he kissed her lips hungrily as he bit her lips and slipped his tongue to her to dominate the kiss and his hands roamed around her body. Then suddenly they stopped kissing and they removed each other’s clothes and Y/N’s jaw dropped when she saw that Hongseok’s body…

“Oh fuck! His body is a masterpiece!” Y/N thought and Hongseok noticed that she is still staring at his body.

"Like what you see, Y/N? You know, you are very sexy and hot Y/N. I will definitely wreck you tonight!" Hongseok said and Y/N gulped at his words. Then both of them went to her room and pushed her in the bed and went on top of her and kissed her again passionately then without a warning, he inserted his fingers to her core that made her moan his name loudly and Hongseok smirked at her. Then his lips went to her neck as he licks and suck a certain spot that made a hickey on it and Y/N ran her hands on his muscular back.

"You are now mine, Y/N!" Hongseok said. Then he suddenly dived into her breast and then he licked and sucked her nipples harshly that made also a hickey on it and Y/N pushed his head more into her breast...

“Shit! M-more Hongseok!” Y/N said and Hongseok smirked at her and he suddenly bit her nipple hard that made Y/N arched her back and moaned his name more. After he gave attention to her breast, he continued to pump his fingers to her at a fast pace and watch Y/N who is now a moaning mess and…

“Fuck! Moan my name more baby! You are taking my fingers well too!” Hongseok said as he smirked at her. But as he continued to pump his fingers, without a warning, Y/N cums into his fingers. As he pulled out his fingers to her, he seductively licked his fingers while he is staring at her.

“You’re so tasty, Y/N! I also want you to suck my cock now,” Hongseok said and Y/N gulped.

"Gosh! Good luck to me!" Y/N thought and she just obeyed him and she ran her hands over his cock and pump it at a fast pace and…

"Oh shit! Y/N! Just put it in your mouth!" Hongseok said and then Y/N obeyed him as she bobs her head in his cock and she saw that Hongseok's eyes were closed and kept moaning her name loudly and Y/N slightly smirked at him. As he continued to suck his cock, she decided to swirl her tongue to his cock that made Hongseok threw his head back and one of his hands went to her hair and pushed her head more that made Y/N slightly choke at his actions but she didn't mind at all.

"Fuck! You're so good at this, Y/N! Your mouth feels so good!" Hongseok said. As Y/N continued to suck his cock, without a warning he cums in her mouth and Y/N swallowed all of his cum and she showed her tongue to him seductively and Hongseok smirked at her.

"That's my girl! You really swallow all of my cum!" Hongseok said and he gets a condom in his pants and put in his cock and then he pushed Y/N in the bed and hovered above her and…

"So, are you ready for one of a kind birthday gift?" Hongseok asked.

"Of course, I am ready!" Y/N said and Hongseok smirked at her and inserted his cock into her and Y/N gripped his biceps and both of them looked at each other.

“Are you okay, Y/N?” Hongseok said.

“Don’t worry about me, I am okay! You can just move now!” Y/N said and Hongseok nodded then he started to thrust his cock to her at a fast pace that made Y/N moan his name loudly. Then Hongseok kissed her neck again and licked her earlobe.

“You’re so tight Y/N!” Hongseok whispered to her and bit her earlobe again. Then he suddenly hugged her body close to him and thrust his cock to her at a hard and rough pace that made Y/N screamed his name and dug her nails to his back and the room was now full of skin slapping sounds and their loud moans

“Shit! Feel so good deep inside of you, Y/N!” Hongseok said and as he continued to thrust his cock to her at a rough pace, Y/N felt something and…

“Hongseok! I will cum! Fuck!” Y/N said.

"Cum with me, Y/N!" Hongseok said and in a few thrusts of his cock to her, both of them moan each other's name as they cum then Hongseok pulled out his cock to her and removed the condom to his cock and threw the condom in the trash bin, and went back to lay beside Y/N.

“So, how’s my birthday gift to you?” Hongseok said as he winked at her.

“That was amazing, Hongseok! But I am kinda tired now too,” Y/N said and both of them laughed.

“By the way, does it mean you accept me as your boyfriend?” Hongseok said.

“Yes, Hongseok! I am very happy that Chaerim planned this for us,” Y/N said and both of them smiled at each other.

“Happy birthday and I love you so much, Y/N!” Hongseok said.

"I love you too so much Hongseok!" Y/N said. Then he suddenly kissed her lips again passionately and did again a few rounds of sex until Y/N was exhausted.

**_**“Gosh! This is the best birthday gift ever in my life!” Y/N thought.** _ **

****끝** ** ****THE END** **

****Thank you for reading my** ** ****one-shot** ** ****smut fan fiction of** ** ****Pentagon’s Hongseok** ** ****!** **

****Stay tuned for the next** ** ****member** ** ****! :)** **

****고마워요** ** ****여러분! (Thanks, Everyone!)** **


	17. Hui (Pentagon) - Surprise visit - M

****WARNING: DETAILED SMUT SCENES AND FOUL LANGUAGE AHEAD!** **

****Author’s note: Happy new year Co-universes! Hui is the second to the last for The Boyz and Pentagon one-shot smut collection ROUND 1/ BOOK 1. I hope you will like my scenario for Hui! :)** **

****

Y/N has a friend named Serin and she is a fan of Pentagon. But sometimes, Y/N is becoming curious about Pentagon and she checked out their photos and as time goes by, she also became a fan of them. Then there is one time, Serin called Y/N over in her place and she went in her friend's place and…

“Why did you call me here, Serin?” Y/N asked.

“Can I ask you a favor?” Serin asked.

“Okay! What is that?” Y/N said and her friend suddenly gave a box that was wrapped like a gift.

“Can you deliver this gift to someone, and I will give the address where you should deliver this gift,” Serin said and Y/N raised one of her eyebrows.

“Why me? You can be the one who should deliver that gift. Also, whom are you going to give this gift?” Y/N said.

“Umm… I am sorry but I don’t want to tell you, Y/N,” Serin said and Y/N sighed.

“I don’t know why you chose me to deliver this gift to someone,” Y/N said.

“Just deliver it, Y/N. Please! I am shy to go to his place,” Serin said.

“Gosh! Fine! I will deliver this gift quickly today. Just send me the address,” Y/N said and Serin smiled at her and gave the address to her. As Y/N went to the location, she saw many gifts are in front of the house and…

"Wow! It seems he is a celebrity, huh? I think I should just place it here also," Y/N thought and placed the gift in front of the gate of the dorm. But she didn't know a group of boys was checking out the CCTV camera that was installed near the gate of their dorm and it was Pentagon.

“Wow! She is a beautiful fan of ours and she is the only fan who placed the gift in person while the other gifts are delivered by someone else who is not probably a fan,” Yanan said.

“You’re right, Yanan! I wonder who is her favorite member? I think we should get the gifts and check them out. ” Hongseok asked.

"Sure! Let's go! Also, our fans might be upset if we didn't check out their gifts!" Hui said. Then all of them went outside and get the gifts quickly so, that they will not be seen by other fans. As they went inside their dorm, they are arranging the gifts by their names and…

“Did someone have the girl’s gift earlier?” Hui asked.

“It’s here!” Hongseok said and he checked out the name of the member’s name…

"The girl who placed the gift earlier is a fan of…." Hongseok said and all of the members are looking at him and anticipating that they will be chosen.

“Can you just hurry up, Hongseok!” Yeo One said and all of them laughed.

“Yeo One, don’t expect that it’s for you! because this is for Hui!” Hongseok said and Hui was surprised and smirked at them.

“I won guys! Haha!” Hui said.

"I am glad you saw your fan. The rest of us didn't see them for once, because they didn't place the gift in person. Oh well, just open it now," Hongseok said and Hui nodded and as he opened the box, he was shocked and suddenly closed the box and all the members are looking at him and…

"What is it, Hui? Tell us!" Hongseok said.

“Don’t tell us that it was an extraordinary gift,” Yeo One asked.

“What do you mean extraordinary gift?” Hongseok asked.

“I think it’s a naughty gift,” Yeo One said and the rest of the members laughed and Hui tried to laugh and…

"Ummm… Yeo One is right," Hui said and all of them became shocked.

"Oh! Can you show it to us?" Shinwon asked and Hui blushed and he just showed the thing inside the box and all of them became shocked again because it's a lingerie.

“Wow! That’s kinda creepy Hui. But it seems the girl that placed that gift is thirsty for you, huh?” Hongseok said and the rest of the members are teasing him.

“Can you stop teasing me!” Hui said and the rest of the members just laughed at him.

“You know, we can help you track down the girl who placed that gift to you. So, that you can meet her and talk about what she sent to you,” Yeo One said.

"How will you do that? Also, she doesn't have any note here in the gift," Hui said.

“We have the video of the CCTV camera and we can talk to the people who can trace the identity of the girl,” Hongseok said.

“Oh! You’re right! Let’s do that. So, that I can meet her and I will give what she wants from me,” Hui said as he smirked.

“Good luck, Hui! It seems we know already what you are planning. Am I right guys?” Yeo One said and the rest of the members agreed and slightly laughed at him.

“Don’t worry, Hui you can trust us that whatever plan you have for her, we will not tell it to others,” Shinwon said and Hui nodded.

“But where are you planning to meet her?” Yuto asked.

"I think I will just surprise her in her place. What you think guys?" Hui said.

"That's a great idea, Hui! But first, we should know who she is and where she lives," Yeo One said and Hui nodded. After a few days of knowing her identity and location, it was time for Hui to visit Y/N in her place. But he noticed that no one is inside her place and he suddenly got an idea to do a trick to know her password in her door and he finally opened it and went inside.

“I am sorry for the fan, that I will just go inside her place without her permission. I hope she will not think that I am a bad person when she will see me later,” Hui said to himself while he is checking out her place and…

"That's odd, I didn't even see one poster or album of our group, or is she just not fond of buying some of our merchandise but she is still our fan?Oh well, I don’t mind," Hui thought. It was already two hours since Hui came into her house and suddenly someone is opening the door and he decided to hide in her room as he sat in the bed and waited for her to go inside her room.

“I bet she will be very surprised that I am here,” Hui thought and smirked. As Y/N went inside her house, she didn’t notice a pair of shoes is in her doorway and when she went to her bedroom, and turn on the lights she was startled at Hui’s appearance.

“OMG! Is this Hui from Pentagon? He is handsome and hot!” Y/N thought as her jaw dropped and Hui smirked at her.

"We finally meet, Y/N! I bet you recognize me. Don't worry you're not dreaming I am Hui from Pentagon," Hui said and went closer to her, and Y/N became frozen at her position.

"W-what are you doing here?" Y/N asked and Hui's hands caressed her face and Y/N got goosebumps and Hui's other hand went behind her and closed the door behind her and locked it then his face is close to her ears and…

"I will tell you about it later, Y/N!" Hui said and he suddenly licked her earlobe and she moaned his name

“Oh shit! I didn’t expect as soon I met him today, he will be like this!” Y/N thought and Hui smirked at her.

“It seems you are really willing to give yourself to me huh? I like that! Clothes off now!” Hui said and Y/N’s eyes went wide.

“You will not obey me, or you want to get punished?” Hui said.

"Oh gosh! I don't know what I did to him and I really should know it later!" Y/N thought and she just undressed in front of Hui and he also removed his clothes and both of them stared at each other when they are already naked.

“Oh shit! He’s so hot!” Y/N said and Hui smirked at her.

“Like what you see, Y/N?” Hui said and he suddenly pushed Y/N into the bed and kissed her lips passionately and grind his cock to her core and she moaned from the kiss that made him slip his tongue into Y/N's mouth and dominated the kiss and one of his hands massaged her breast that made Y/N moan his name again. Then Hui's lips went to her neck as he licks and sucks a certain spot that made a hickey on it and he licked her earlobe.

“You are now mine, Y/N!” Hui said and Y/N just moaned in response.

"Oh gosh! I don't know what is really happening today! This must be Serin's fault too!" Y/N thought and her thoughts were cut-off when Hui dived into her breast and he sucked it harshly that made Y/N arched her back and Hui smirked at her action. But as he continued to give attention to her breast, he decided to insert two fingers to her and Y/N moaned loudly his name.

“Shit! M-more Hui!” Y/N said.

"As you wish, Y/N!" Hui said as he smirked at her and he decided to pump his fingers at her at a fast pace and Hui hummed in satisfaction as he saw that Y/N is now moaning his name non-stop.

“Fuck! You’re so hot when you’re like that!” Hui said. But when Y/N was about to cum in his fingers, he stopped at his action.

“Why did you stop? I am so close!” Y/N said.

"Eager, are we?" Hui said as he smirked at her and he suddenly gets a condom into his pants and put it in his cock that made Y/N gulped at the sight of his cock.

“Oh shit! He is so big! How will it fit that to me!” Y/N thought and Hui hovered above her.

"Ready for me, Y/N?" Hui said and Y/N gulped and just nodded. Then he slowly inserted his cock into her and Y/N yelped in pain and Hui looked at her with a worried face and…

“Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” Hui asked as he cupped her face.

“I am okay, Hui! I can bear the pain. You can move,” Y/N said and Hui nodded as he started to thrust his cock to her core at a fast pace and Y/N suddenly moaned his name loudly and gripped his biceps.

"Fuck! So, tight!" Hui said as he suddenly thrust his cock at a hard and rough pace at her. Then Y/N suddenly arched her back violently because of the overwhelming pleasure she felt and Hui's cock hits her g-spot numerous times that made her crazy and Hui smirked at the sight of her being in pure bliss.

"Shit! I love being inside of you!" Hui said as he continued at a stable pace and gripped her waist tightly which will surely bruise until the next day.

“Gosh! Hui! I will cum any moment!” Y/N said.

"Cum with me, Y/N!" Hui said. Then a few thrust of his cock to her, both of them moaned each other's name as they cum and Hui pulled out his cock to her, removed the condom to him, and threw it in the trash bin, and went back to lay beside Y/N and…

“Ummm… Hui, To be honest, I don’t know why are you here,” Y/N said.

"I am sorry If I suddenly came into your house without your permission and I did this to you as soon as we met. It was just because when you came in front of our dorm, I find you are beautiful when we saw you in the CCTV camera as you placed the gift for me in front of the gate," Hui said and Y/N was surprised at his statement.

“OMG! All of you have been watching me outside the dorm?” Y/N said.

"Yup! Haha! But we didn't expect that a fan will place the gift in person and all of the fan gifts are not delivered personally to us and all of us were surprised what was your gift to me," Hui said as he laughed at her.

"Ummm… To be honest, that gift is not from me," Y/N said and Hui stopped laughing and was shocked at her statement.

“What? But you are the one who placed the gift outside,” Hui said.

"I know, but it was my friend's gift to you and she just asks me a favor to deliver the gift to the address she provided me and I didn't know that it was Pentagon's dorm and I don't know what she gave to you. Mind to tell me, what she gave you?" Y/N said and Hui gulped.

“Your friend sent a lingerie to me,” Hui said and Y/N was shocked at his revelation.

"WHAT? Gosh! I am really sorry about my friend and I know she is a huge fan of Pentagon but I know it's kinda creepy that a fan gave you a naughty gift to you," Y/N said and Hui slightly laughed at her.

“It’s okay, Y/N! I understand. But are you also a fan of our group?” Hui said.

"I am not totally a fan of Pentagon, but I am starting to know each of your names since my friend keeps showing and introducing Pentagon to me, and sometimes, I checked out your group photos with the other members," Y/N said as she smiled at her.

"Oh! That's why I noticed you don't have albums or posters of us? But I want to ask if you are going to date one of us, who you are going to choose? Be honest with me, even though we already had sex today," Hui said as he smiled back at her and Y/N blushed.

“Ummm… I can say it’s you. Because I already noticed you at the first place when I am becoming more curious to Pentagon,” Y/N said and Hui was surprised at her answer.

“Really? Are you sure about that? It’s not because of what we did today?” Hui asked.

“Hui, I am not joking and I am sure about th---” Y/N was cut-off when Hui kissed her again passionately but they pulled out immediately from the kiss and Y/N blushed.

“Okay! Okay! It’s all clear to me now. So, it means that you will also accept me as your boyfriend today?” Hui asked.

“Huh? You really want me to be your girlfriend?” Y/N asked.

“Yes! I am glad that because of your friend we met each other. So, are you going to accept me or not?” Hui said.

“Of course, I will accept you! Well, I think my friend should choose other members,” Y/N said and Hui laughed at her.

“You’re right! Since you are now mine! I love you, Y/N!” Hui said.

“I love you too so much Hui!” Y.N said and both of them smiled at each other and Hui kissed her lips quickly and her forehead and he hugged her body close to him as they went to sleep.

**_**"I didn't expect that Hui and I will be going to meet this way and I love him so much!" Y/N thought.** _ **

****끝** ** ****THE END** **

****Thank you for reading my** ** ****one-shot** ** ****smut fan fiction of** ** ****Pentagon’s** ** ****Hui** ** ****!** **

**Stay tuned for the next and last member for the ROUND 1/ BOOK 1 of The Boyz and Pentagon one-shot smut collection! :)**

****고마워요** ** ****여러분! (Thanks, Everyone!)** **


	18. Hyunjae (The Boyz) - Partners event - M

****WARNING: DETAILED SMUT SCENES AND FOUL LANGUAGE AHEAD!** **

****AUTHOR’S NOTE: Happy New Year Co-The Bs! Hyunjae will be the last member for The Boyz and Pentagon ROUND 1/ BOOK 1 one-shot smut collection.** **

****

Y/N is with her friend named Maejin in their company outing. While they're having fun on the beach…

"Y/N, Hyunjae is out there. Go and flirt with him," Maejin said and Y/N rolled her eyes at her.

“Maejin, I know that I like Hyunjae but I don’t have the guts to flirt with him and you can see he is busy with talking with his friends,” Y/N said.

“Okay! So, you want to meet him later? I know one of his friends, Kino,” Maejn said.

“No need, Maejin! I am serious. I will tell you now, don’t ever set us up today, okay? because I know that you are the type of person who loves to plan something secretly,” Y/N said and Maejin laughed at her.

"Fine! Whatever you say, Y/N!" Maejin said and while Y/N is looking at Hyunjae…

"Gosh! He is very hot and handsome! But I am really shy to approach him and I think I don't have a chance to him when I will confess to him someday," Y/N thought and suddenly Hyunjae looked at Y/N and he winked at her and Y/N just looked at other places and blushed and Hyunjae smirked.

“Y/N is really beautiful and sexy! I am glad that her friend knows Kino and I can talk to her sometime,” Hyunjae thought and someone noticed him.

“Hey, Hyunjae! It seems you are checking out someone, huh?” Kino said.

"Yup! It's Y/N, she is with Maejin now," Hyunjae said.

“Oh! So you like her?” Kino asked

“Yup! But we don’t ever talk for once and it seems Y/N is a shy person,” Hyunjae said.

“You’re right! She is really a shy person and Maejin told me about that,” Kino said and Hyunjae looked at Y/N.

"I wonder how can I approach or talk t her since she is a shy person," Hyunjae thought and slightly smiled while he is still looking at her.

"Y/N, I saw that your eyes met with Hyunjae and he winked at you! He might be interested in you," Maejin said.

"It doesn't mean that when he winked at me, he is already interested in me and that might be his trick to get the girls," Y/N said.

“Y/N, I will tell you that Hyunjae is not a playboy and Kino told me about that. So, don’t ever judge Hyunjae in a bad way,” Maejin said and Y/N sighed.

“Okay! I will believe you, Maejin,” Y/N said and then both of them went back to their rooms and rest. But someone called Maejin and it was Kino.

THEIR CONVERSATION…

Maejin: Oh! Hey, Kino! Why did you call?

Kino: can we meet now? I will tell you something.

Maejin: Okay! I will be right there!

END OF CONVERSATION.

“I wonder why Kino wants to talk to me?” Maejin thought and…

"Y/N, I will just talk to Kino and I will be right back here in the room," Maejin said and Y/N nodded as she continued to watch the television in their hotel room and Maejin left her. As Kino and Maejin met near the beachside…

“So, why do you want to talk to me?” Maejin asked.

“There will be a partner event later and I will also be a part of the team who will organize the event,” Kino said.

“So, what are you planning to do?” Maejin asked

"I want to tell you that I will make Y/N and Hyunjae be partners tonight," Kino said.

"Oh! That's a great idea! But is Hyunjae interested in Y/N?" Maejin sad.

“No worries! Hyunjae really likes her and that’s the reason why I wanted them to be partners. But I have the right decision to make them partners, right? ” Kino asked.

"Yup! You just have the right decision because Y/N also likes Hyunjae," Maejin said.

"That's great! I have to leave. I have to help in arranging and organizing the partner event later," Kino said.

"Okay! I will go back to our room and see you later!" Maejin said and both of them left the beachside

“I wonder what will be the activities later in the partner event,” Maejin thought as she went back to their room. As time goes by it was already evening and while they are having dinner someone talked over the microphone and it was Kino…

“Good evening guys! It will not be enjoyable for our company outing if we will don’t have any fun activities, right? Because of that, there will be a partner event for tonight. But you will not be the one who will choose your partner because you will pick a number here where the number it means that it’s a room number and you will meet your partner in that room and there will be a mission that is waiting for the two of you. All of you should participate for this activity. But warning, some of the missions are naughty. So, I can say this is like a truth or dare partner room version. So, I hope you will enjoy this event tonight,” Kino said as he smiled at them.

“Oh! That’s interesting!” Y/N said.

“Yup! I am kinda excited who might be my partner later!” Maejin said. They didn’t know that Hyunjae is looking at Y/N from afar and…

“I hope she will be my partner tonight!” Hyunjae thought. After they had dinner, all of them lined up for picking the number. As Y/N is going to the room…

“Gosh! I hope whoever my partner is, will be good at playing games!” Y/N thought and as she went inside the room, she was shocked.

“Hyunjae?” Y/N said as she looked at him and Hyunjae was also surprised at her appearance.

“Is this real? Y/N is my partner?” Hyunjae thought and he stood up to approach her and smiled at her

“Hi, Y/N!” Hyunjae said and Y/N just smiled back at him.

“Gosh! I didn’t expect he be will my partner and he is very handsome!” Y/N thought.

“Did you already find the mission?” Y/N asked.

“I still can’t find it,” Hyunjae said.

“Oh! Okay! I will help you find it,” Y/N said and Hyunjae nodded. As they continue to find the mission, Y/N saw something in the drawer and she was shocked and…

“Shit! Are you kidding me?” Y/N said it out loud and Hyunjae was surprised at her words and approached her.

"Why? Did you find anything?" Hyunjae asked and suddenly his eyes went to the drawer and his eyes went wide as he saw ** _ **three packs of a condom**_** and he blushed but he also saw a white paper.

"Wait! There's a paper on it," Hyunjae said and he gets the note and as he read it…

**_**"Hyunjae and Y/N, you two are exempted to do a mission tonight. I just want the two of you to enjoy the night! I hope you like my surprise for the two of you and also, I hope you two will be in a relationship tonight! - Kino"** _ **

When Hyunjae already finished reading the note, he blushed again and Y/N noticed him and…

“Why? What was the note says?” Y/N asked and Hyunjae gave the note to her and when she read it she was also shocked and she stared at Hyunjae.

“Oh gosh! I will be with him for the next few hours and he is very hot wearing that white sleeveless shirt!” Y/N thought.

“It seems we are set up by our friends,” Y/N said and Hyunjae laughed.

“Y/N, to be honest, I don’t know about this and…” Hyunjae suddenly was cut-off when Y/N kissed him passionately and Hyunjae was surprised and just kissed her back with hunger and…

"Gosh! I think I just want him so bad now!" Y/N thought and as they continue to have a make-out session, Hyunjae slightly pushed her in the bed, went on top of her, and looked at her.

“Y/N, are you sure you want this?” Hyunjae asked.

“Hyunjae, I like you and I want you so bad now,” Y/N said and Hyunjae was slightly surprised at her confession and…

“I am happy we have the same feelings and I love you Y/N!” Hyunjae said as he smiled at her.

"I love you too so much, Hyunjae!" Y/N said as she smiled back at him and Hyunjae suddenly kissed her lips and while they are kissing they started to remove each other's clothes ad throws them on the floor and they pulled out from the kiss and when they are already naked, they stare at each other's body and Hyunjae smirked.

“You’re so beautiful and sexy, Y/N,” Hyunjae said and Y/N blushed at his compliment.

“To be honest, you also have a sexy and hot body, Hyunjae!” Y/N said as she can’t look at him and Hyunjae suddenly lifted her chin to look at him.

“I love the way you compliment me, Y/N! I will definitely worship your body tonight,” Hyunjae said and he suddenly kissed her neck that made Y/N moan his name softly and he suddenly bit and sucked a certain spot that made a hickey on her and Hyunjae smirked as he saw it. Then his lips went to her breast and he sucked it and swirl his tongue to her nipple and one of his hands massaged her breast and that made Y/N arched her back slightly and pushed his head more.

“M-more Hyunjae!” Y/N said.

“I will give you more later baby girl! I love your tits so much!” Hyunjae said as he smirked at her. Then after he gave attention to her breast, he kissed every inch of her body and…

"You're so beautiful and I love your body," Hyunjae as he continued to leave kisses on her body and Y/N moaned non-stop his name and when his lips reached her thighs, he spread them widely and licked her inner thighs and lightly bit it. Then when he reached Y/N's core…

"You're so wet for me, Y/N! I can't wait to taste you!" Hyunjae said then without a warning he plunged his tongue to her core and Y/N moaned loudly and he smirked at her and he suddenly licked her core at a fast pace and Y/N gripped the bedsheets.

“Oh Gosh! Hyunjae m-more please!” Y/N said.

“Needy, are we?” Hyunjae said as he suddenly sucked her core roughly that made arched her back because of the intense pleasure.

“Fuck! Moan my name like that baby!” Hyunjae said as he continued to eat her out wildly, Y/N suddenly…

“Shit! That’s so hot! You just squirted now!” Hyunjae said and he sucked her juices that made a slurping sound in the room and then, he get the condom that was in the drawer and put it in his cock and as he went back to Y/N, he suddenly made Y/N sit in his lap while Hyunjae is also in a sitting position and she was slightly surprised at his action.

“Y/N, can we do this position?” Hyunjae said as he looked at her with lust and love and Y/N blushed at his question and she just nodded.

“I also thought this will be a hot and intimate position too,” Y/N said and Hyunjae smirked at her.

“So, are you ready?” Hyunjae said.

“I am ready for you, Hyunjae! I love you so much!” Y/N said.

“I love you too so much, Y/N,” Hyunjae said and he helped Y/N to sit in his cock that made Y/N yelped in pain and gripped his shoulders and Hyunjae suddenly cupped her face and…

“ Y/N, are you okay? You want me to lay you down instead?” Hyunjae asked.

“No! Don’t! I want this position and don’t worry I will be okay!” Y/N said and Hyunjae smirked at her and he suddenly thrust his cock to her upwards that made Y/N moaned his name loudly and she just placed her head in his shoulder and Hyunjae started to thrust his cock to her at a fast pace then Y/N hugged his body tightly…

“You’re so tight, Y/N!” Hyunjae said as he decided to thrust his cock to her at a hard and rough pace that made Y/N screamed his name because he hits her g-spot numerous times.

“Fuck! Hyunjae! Feel so good! Ugh!” Y/N said.

“You want more?” Hyunjae asked and Y/N nodded. Then Hyunjae laid Y/N in the bed while he was still inside of her and hugged her body close to him and thrust his cock to her deeper that made Y/N bite his shoulder and Hyunjae groaned into her action. But as time goes by, Y/N was becoming oversensitive and she felt that she is close to orgasm and…

"Cum with me Y/N!" Hyunjae said and Y/N nodded. Then in a few thrusts of his cock to her, both of them moan each other's name as they cum and Hyunjae removed the condom to his cock, threw it in the trash bin, and went back to lay beside Y/N.

“I really didn’t expect all of this, Hyunjae,” Y/N said.

"Me too! But I am glad Kino set this up for us and we able to know each other's feelings tonight," Hyunjae said as he smiled at her.

“I just love you so much, Hyunjae!” Y/N said as she hugged him.

“I love you too so much, Y/N!” Hyunjae said as he hugged her back.

“Ummm… there are still two condoms left. Are we still going to use that tonight?” Y/N asked.

"Gosh! Why did I just ask him like that? I think I am just hypnotized by how Hyunjae hot was" Y/N thought and Hyunjae was surprised at her question and slightly laughed at her.

“So, you want another round?” Hyunjae said and smirked at her.

“Sure! How can I not refuse with my hot my boyfriend,” Y/N said.

“That’s the answer I want, Y/N! I will make you remember this tonight that you are mine!” Hyunjae said as he kissed her again passionately and went another round of sex until both of them are exhausted.

**_**“This night is really amazing and I am glad that I have Hyunjae with me now!” Y/N thought.** _ **

****끝** ** ****THE END** **

****Thank you for reading my** ** ****one-shot** ** ****smut fan fiction of** ** ****The Boyz Hyunjae** ** ****!** **

****See you for the second round of Pentagon and The Boyz’s one-shot smut collection! :)** **

****고마워요** ** ****여러분! (Thanks, Everyone!)** **


End file.
